


AU про солидорских птиц

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Furry, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Лорд Протектор Ноа фон Ронсенберг приобрел себе необычного домашнего питомца.





	1. Chapter 1

Торговец выглядел уставшим, словно мир вокруг утомлял его. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему подобострастно - на сквозь фальшиво - кланяться и быстро предлагать:  
\- Вавилонских рыбок не желаете, Лорд-Протектор? Они позволят вам понимать все языки не только людей, но и зверей. А может Окских золотых обезьянок? Они отличают правду от лжи. Или лорд желает русалку или ламию?  
\- Вы прекрасно знаете, что мне нужно. Не рыба, не обезьяна. Или у вас больше нет солидорских змеептиц?  
\- Есть, - почти вздохнул продавец, но вовремя смазал сожаление улыбкой. - Очень дорогие, очень редкие и крайне проблематичные в содержании. Может быть лучше птицу-говоруна? У них великолепная память, и они сохраняют секреты надежнее...  
\- Солидорскую птицу, - с нажимом повторил свеже выбранный Лорд-Протектор. Ноа Габрант, совсем не давно еще фон Ронсенберг, был твердо уверен в том, что только почти мифические солидорские змеептицы способны помочь его родине так внезапно лишившейся всех политиков разом. Да, рыцари смогли свергнуть продажных властителей, разорявших и так не богатый Ландис, но управлять они не умели, только воевать. Можно было бы пригласить разбирающихся в премудростях власти людей из других стран - и вновь наступить в тот же капкан. Но Лорд-Протектор решил, что по крайней мере змеептица не станет лгать, набивая свой карман.  
\- А ведь они давно уже вышли из моды, мой господин, - торговец покачал головой еще печальнее, приглашая следовать за собой. - Все их мерзкий характер. Хотя, если их правильно кормить, то они не в состоянии лгать, но все равно приручить птицу очень не просто. Начинать надо как можно раньше, но вам повезло, мой господин - у нас все же есть один птенец.  
Слуги раскрыли перед ними двери - в покои в самом центре здания, невольно отметил про себя Ноа, там, куда сложнее всего было бы пробиться, захоти кто напасть.  
В комнате стояла золотая клетка, в несколько человеческих ростов в высоту, довольно просторная, да еще и с небольшим, разбитым прямо в ней садом. Та зеленом газоне лежал мальчик лет двенадцати, болтая в воздухе ногами, и что-то рисовал в альбоме. Понять, что ребенок не был человеком удалось далеко не сразу - небольшие кожистые крылышки лежали на его плечах накидкой, а темные волосы прятали чешуйки на шее. Да Ноа и не особо рассматривал его, потому что заметил еще одну птицу. На ветвях дерева, как и трава росшего в клетке, сидел мужчина. Глаза его были завязаны, а руки скованы - Ноа не сразу разглядел это - так, что повязку самому было не снять. И все же в фигуре ясно читалось просто императорское спокойствие и достоинство, а крылья, гораздо больше, чем у птенца, смотрелись дорогим плащем. Не хватало, пожалуй, только короны.  
Лорд-Протектор Ландиса и не заметил, что не может отвести глаз, пока торговец где-то рядом не закашлялся:  
\- Птенец солидорской змеептицы, мой господин. Редчайший экземпляр, обратите ваше внимание...  
\- Но это всего лишь ребенок, - Ноа качнул головой. - Сколько его нужно будет учить?  
\- О, они растут немногим медленнее, чем люди, мой господин, но это не должно вас смущать.  
\- У меня нет времени возиться с обучением детей, - Габрант невольно говорил в пол голоса, испугавшись, внезапно, что птицы услышат и вмешаются в разговор. - У вас же есть взрослая птица, так?  
\- Эта гадина? Не смею даже предлагать вам. Змея подколодная, а не птица, мой господин. Взрослые птицы все своенравны, их невозможно приручить, а от этого тем более глупо что-то ждать.  
\- Но если его правильно кормить, то все равно советы и слова его будут правдивы.  
\- Будут, но вам придется следить за тем, чтобы к нему больше никто не приближался. поверьте, мой господин, со взрослой птицей слишком много хлопот. Возмите птенца, он очень быстро учится.  
\- Если со взрослой птицей так много хлопот, так отдайте мне ее... его, дешевле. Я не меняю своих решений.  
Торговец опустил голову, пряча глаза.  
\- Не слишком дешевле, Лорд-Протектор, не всем они нужны, как советники. Надеюсь, у вас есть в чем его везти?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Клетку, как минимум. Учтите, мой господин, оказавшись под открытым небом он попытается улететь. Даже если это будет значить смерть в какой-то канаве в лесу. Крылья у них не обрезать - отрастают обратно за считанные часы.  
\- Меня об этом не предупредили, - Ноа почти огрызнулся. Не предупредили, что будут предлагать ребенка, что сказочные птицы, которых воспевают в сказках "мерзкие гадины", что... Да сколько можно было его, взрослого человека, отговаривать? Как будто нотаций его брата-близнеца было не достаточно.  
\- Птенцам это не к чему, конечно. Впрочем, не смею с вами спорить, найдутся ми другие способы. Но позаботьтесь о том, чтобы в комнате, где вы будете его держать не было окон. - Он достал ключ, не слишком большой, но судя по витеиватости украшений, волшебный открыл дверцу клетки, и, пропустив Габранта вперед, запер за собой. - Я дам вам свитки с развернутыми инструкциями по содержанию. Спускайся!  
Последнее торговец крикнул сидевшему на ветвях. И Ноа почему-то ожида, что в ответ того брезгливо пошлют со всей этой высоты, но нет. Тот только пожал плечами, довольно безразлично и легко спрыгнул вниз. Плащ-крылья распахнулись, всего на несколько мгновений, и мужчина - было довольно сложно думать о нем как-то иначе, тем более, что змеептица оказалась на несколько сантиметров выше Габранта, не говоря уже о торговце - уже стоял рядом, чуть на клонив голову на бок. Привычно слушая, вместо того, чтобы смотреть.  
\- Ларса, кто еще здесь? - голос был под стать всему остальному, именно такой, как успел представить Ноа. Приятный, властный, из тех "что вернее птицы Сирин завораживает" и сразу верилось, что речь змеептицы вдохновляла на многие подвиги.  
\- Мужчина, около тридцати пяти, думаю, но выглядит моложе, - птенец прижался к взрослому, торжественно отвечая на вопрос. - В доспехах и с мечом. На груди герб - дерево и перекрещенные мечи.  
\- Дерево? - всего одно слово, одна усмешка и уже понятно, почему торговец называл его не иначе, как гадиной. И Ноа готов от внезапно нахлынувшего стыда сквозь землю провалиться. Только птенец ничего не заметил, кивнул, так чтобы старший это точно почувствовал и продолжил:  
\- Я такого еще не видел. Что-то новое, наверное.  
\- Вэйн, это твой новый владелец, Ноа Габрант, Лорд-Протектор Ландиса. - В голосе торговца проскакивает нежность, смешанная с прежней усталостью. Так, верно, говорят с гадюкой, давно уже прогретой на груди. И, хотя Ноа казалось, что лишенный зрения, мужчина будет стараться отследить каждый звук, тот не обратил внимания на обходящего его торговца, только крылья вздрогнули, как от ветра. А потом раздался почти неслышный щелчок и мужчина мягко осел на землю, не упав только потому, что птенец замедлил и смягчил падение.  
\- Это транквилизатор, - торговец кинул Габранту небольшую шкатулку, которую Лорд-Протектор поймал, даже не задумываясь. - Довольно сильный, но змеептицы довольно быстро вырабатывают иммунитет к ядам, так что лучше приберечь это на самый крайний случай. Три раза, дальше действовать уже перестанет, но сегодня должно хватит. Ларса, отойди.  
Мальчик-птенец отнесся к происходящему на удивление спокойно. Отошел, когда велели, наблюдая за людьми по-птичьи наклонив голову, но молча.  
Габрант почти спросил уже - тому в самом деле все равно, хотя минуту назад он прижимался к Вэйну с такой нежностью и любовью? - но птенец опередил его, пожав плечами:  
\- Брату тут никогда не нравилось. Может быть, в другом месте ему будет лучше. - И вернулся к своему альбому где, Ноа разглядел это только сейчас, весь лист был исписан математическими формулами.  
\- Понесете его сами, - торговец был теперь скорее деловит, хотя и дождался, терпеливо, пока Лорд-Протектор возьмет птицу на руки. - Повязку лучше не снимайте, они гипнотизируют людей взглядом и голосом. Правда действует только на одного человека за раз, остальные слышат, как речь птиц начинает иначе звучать, но, в самом деле, посылать нескольких людей, каждый раз, чтобы его покормить - слишком накладно. Да и, на сколько мне известно, у правителей вечно находятся секреты не для обслуги. А так очнетесь перед открытой дверью, если он вам шею не решит свернуть на прощанье.  
\- Значит, ко всему, мне нужно опасаться за свою жизнь? - Ноа крепче прижал к груди птицу, про себя поражаясь его легкости. Человек такого роста и телосложения несомненно весил бы гораздо больше, тем более, что Габрант не только видел, но и чувствовал - не смотря на жизнь в клетке, Вэйн, скорее всего, ни чем не уступал закаленным в сражениях рыцарям. Вот только у рыцарей не бывало таких мягких, густых волос, которые щекотали его шею, крыльев, теплых и немного шершавых... Ноа вслушивался в спокойное, ровное сердцебиение, почти не обращая внимания на торговца, который на одной ноте говорил:  
\- Нет, солидорские змеептицы не склонны к убийственному идиотизму. До тех пор, пока он не решит, что ваша смерть принесет ему свободу, он не станет пытаться вас убить. Но не стоит терять бдительность, не забывайте, что ум и хитрость у них развита в равной мере...


	2. Chapter 2

\- И на это ты потратил практически все, что у тебя было? Брат, я слышал, что от власти теряют голову, но никогда не думал что это выглядит именно так.  
Баш дернул себя за волосы наблюдая - и не веря своим глазам - за тем, как его близнец осторожно укладывал на подушки солидорскую птицу. И кто бы мог подумать, что чертова тварь окажется так похожа на человека? Да еще как на зло из тех, на которых Ноа заглядывался, когда думал что на него не смотрят. Наверное, стоило настоять на женитьбе, поддержав остальных рыцарей. Так нет, захотелось пожалеть и так взвалившего на себя слишком много брата.  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, что нас спасет только чудо. У меня уже ворох документов, с которыми я даже примерно не представляю что делать. Послы как минимум шести стран, две из которых - империи, жаждут встречи. А мне даже не у кого спросить совета...  
\- И ты решил, что сказочные чудовища из сказок, которые нам в детстве читала мать - решение всех проблем? И что ты такое делаешь? Я точно помню большими буквами в третьем или четвертом пункте инструкций по уходу было написано, что повязку лучше не снимать.  
\- Лучше для кого? Если мне придется зачитывать ему все бумаги, я охрипну через пару недель. К тому же, тебе бы понравилось столько времени не видеть ничего? Посмотри, - Ноа бережно провел рукой по темным волосам. - Он даже расчесаться толком не мог.   
\- И ради этого ты готов оставить Ландис без Лорда-Протектора, если вдруг этой скользкой змее захочется вместо травы свежего мяса.  
\- Он не скользкий. И крылья удивительно мягкие... Как будто там совсем нет костей.  
\- Их и нет, - третий голос вклинился в разговор совершенно естественно. Ноа даже не сразу понял, что его птица очнулась и он смотрит в темные глаза лежащего на подушках мужчины. Который многозначительно сжал рукой горло Габранта и добавил, почти ласково. - Это не повод распускать руки, человек.  
\- Что? - без повязки Вэйн смотрелся иначе, опасным, живым. Не декоративной канарейкой - живой змеей. И это завораживало, будило в Ноа какой-то животный страх. А потом глаза змеептицы полыхнули золотом.  
\- Руки убери и сиди, сколько захочешь, - голос звучал эхом, словно расслаивался, и Ноа послушно убрал руки, отстраняясь. Как можно было не выполнять все желания прекрасной птице, не слушать чарующий голос, не смотреть в такие красивые глаза... Голос брата резанул, как скрежет плохого мела по грифельной доске.  
\- Смотри, птичка, у меня арбалет и, если это сейчас же не прекратиться, будет дорогая кожа на новую сумку.  
\- Не слишком изящно, и крайне предсказуемо. - Вэйн скривил губы, но глаза его потухли. Он расправил крылья с легким хлопком и взлетел на пустой книжный стеллаж. Так быстро, что Ноа не успел бы коснуться его, даже если бы хотел. - Обычно еще обещают ощипать, не смотря на отсутствие перьев.  
\- Добавим и про куриный суп, если это не прекратиться. Для любого в Ландисе жизнь Лорда-Протектора дороже чешуйчатой  
\- Баш! - Ноа так и не смог отвести глаз от Вэйна и только поэтому заметил, как на секунду сморщился от боли, когда пришлось опереться на полку рукой. - Я прошу прощения за резкость моего брата. И если оскорбил, прошу прощения тоже.   
Со стеллажа ему презрительно фыркнули.  
\- По крайней мере, если вам нужен врач, можно за ним послать.   
\- Если мы найдем в замке ветеринара. - Баш подошел к брату и зашипел на него в пол голоса. - Ноа, с каких пор ты разговариваешь на вы с домашними животными? Грохнется пару раз с этой верхотуры, глядишь станет по сговорчивее. Сейчас к чему время терять? Тем более, не стоит его слушать, когда он вполне может лгать. А нам еще надо как-то объяснять эту твою покупку остальным.  
\- Если орден выбрал меня Лордом-Протектором, им придется смириться с решениями, которые я принимаю. Или я просто отдам этот пост тебе. Может никто и не заметит.  
\- Я просто за тебя беспокоюсь. Это... создание опасно. - Баш умолк и теперь был похож на несправедливо наказанного щенка. - И только потому, что оно выглядит как человек...  
\- Да как бы ни выглядел. Не веди себя как суеверная бабка, на тебя это не похоже. Просто подумай, как у него должны болеть руки.   
\- Но можно лишний раз не перенапрягаться. Даже ничтожному созданью заметно, как это не просто вам дается.   
Ноа вздрогнул. Он успел забыть уже, что в комнате они с братом не одни, а тот почему-то покраснел, смущенно и отвернулся. Видимо, не так просто было считать домашней зверушкой кого-то, кто говорил на твоем же языке. Да еще так бойко.  
\- Вэйн, - Лорд-Протектор намеренно заговорил как можно официальнее. - Пожалуйста, спуститесь. Я хочу представить вас своему брату. Глава Ордена Багряных Гор, Баш фон Ронсенберг.   
\- Мне известно название единственного рыцарского ордена Ландиса, и то, что его по традиции возглавляет первый сын клана Ронсебергов. А вот что случилось с княжеской семьей, интересно. Ларги, если я не ошибаюсь.  
\- Они казнены, за преступления против народа Ландиса. Теперь этой страной управляю я, как Лорд-Протектор, решением Ордена. - Ноа выпрямился, словно готов был второй раз принять присягу. - С благословлением духа Гор, я принял эту ношу. И именно поэтому я прошу вашей помощи, ваших советов, ведь все вельможи сбежали из страны или затаили зло в сердцах.  
\- Очаровательно.  
Одно слово, полное насмешки, да слабо шевельнувшиеся крылья. Ноа почувствовал, что у него опускаются руки... как же просто было древним героем - одна, не слишком долгая речь, и ценнейший советник обещал помогать впредь изо всех сил. Впрочем, это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- С вашими руками точно все в порядке?  
\- Знаменитое ландисское упрямство. Его бы в банки и на экспорт, можно было бы поднять вашу экономику. - Ехидства в голосе птицы было предостаточно. Но все же, пусть и кривя губы в усмешке, Вэйн вздохнул. - Разумеется, все не в порядке, учитывая общую ситуацию. Но ничего смертельного, так что можешь пока не волноваться за неудачно вложенные деньги.   
\- Если мы можем чем-то помочь...  
\- Вполне. Дверь в той стороне.   
Крыло, раскрывшееся на пару секунд, вполне заменило руку, после чего Вэйн снова завернулся в них, словно в плащ, и многозначительно отвернулся от людей.  
Ноа еще какое-то время смотрел на свою личную ожившую сказку, надеясь, что гордая птица передумает и попросит о помощи, пока Баш не утащил его за собой, осуждающе качая головой.   
Лорду-Протектору показалось, что ключ повернулся в замке с какой-то обреченностью.


	3. Chapter 3

Ноа сидел на противоположном конце стола, за которым Вэйн одновременно просматривал документы и ел довольно мерзкую на вид, сероватую кашу. Иногда прерываясь на то, чтобы встряхнуть уставшей рукой. Подпускать к себе врачей он отказывался на отрез, да и при попытках Ноа подойти ближе, чем на размах крыльев, многозначительно отходил.   
\- Неужели, вам так противны чужие прикосновения? - наконец спросил он, когда Вэйн, в очередной раз, тряхнул рукой.  
\- Человеческие. - Невозмутимо ответил тот, продолжая читать. - Все из-за жира.   
\- Жира? - Лорд-Протектор готов был услышать что угодно. О тюремщиках, низшие расы, гигиену, в конце-концов или сумасшедших ученых, но это просто сбило его с толку.  
\- Сальные железы у вас по всему телу, - меланхолично объяснил Вэйн. - И потовые. Местами мокро, местами жирно и везде скользко. Мне противно.  
\- В самом деле? - Ноа стало не ловко. Его никогда так открыто не называли *грязным*. И тут же вспомнились, крылья, сухие, гладкие и теплые. В самом деле без капелек пота или жира...  
\- Нет. - Вэйн поднял глаза. Опять эта улыбка с издевкой наравне. Казалось, что тот просто не устовал находить новые способы издеваться над своим "владельцем". Впрочем, как ни странно, это тоже помогало. Старательные попытки дипломатов вывести Лорда-Протектора из себя проваливались хотя бы потому, что тот уже успел послушать про нищую страну, рыцарей, которых слишком много били по голове на тренировках и прочие приятные вещи. К тому же, Вэйн чаще был значительно более изобретательным. Да и не баловал собеседника паузами, перемешанными с красивыми пустыми словами. Он подтолкнул к Ноа несколько листков.  
\- Это фальшивка.   
На скрепленных печатью Сената Империи Аркадия было предложение о торговом союзе, которое, впрочем, подразумевало довольно резкий отказ всем остальным государствам.  
\- Предложение, конечно, довольно рисковое. Но откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Печать, - Вэйн указал на отпечаток на воске. - У каждого сенатора свой "лепесток", у Председателя он - часть всего круга. Поэтому они никогда не ложаться ровно. К тому же, лепесток на два часа с узором дома, который уже около десяти лет как уничтожен.   
Ноа покрутил листок в руках, разглядывая печать.  
\- Никогда о подобном не слышал, - он покачал головой. Отпечаток в самом деле выглядел как нечно монолитное.  
\- Можешь заказать Герольда Аркадиса, если не веришь. Пришлют по почте за несколько дней это дивную брошюрку. Выходит раз в месяц и, помимо расписания приемов, может похвастать портретами Сенаторов, с гербами и при параде, в каждом номере. Думаю, если написал, что ты думаешь подбирать на этих балах невесту, тебе еще и шоколадку пришлют в нагрузку.  
\- Мне только аркадийской невесты не хватает. Даже с двумя шоколадками в нагрузку.  
\- От чего же, - Вэйн задумчиво повел плечами, и Ноа засмотрелся упавшими на обнаженные плечи черными волосами, на рельефные мышцы под нежной - он все еще помнил какова она на ощупь - кожей, и все мысли о невестах беспомощно отступили. Он почти пропустил следующие слова, если бы не привычка жестокой птицы допытываться каждый раз почему это его больше не слушают:  
\- Сначала ты потратишь приданное на попытки пережить зиму без потерь и долгов, а потом какой-нибудь везучий Дом присоединит ваше маленькое гордое княжество к Аркадии. Не самый плохой вариант, если подумать.  
\- Дикая перспектива. Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы одна аркадийская девица стоила бы родины и чести.  
Вэйн насмешливо наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Не аркадийская? Не девица?  
\- У вас тоже есть поговорка о том, что любовь зла?  
\- У нас всегда были не схожие с человеческими взгляды на любовь. Вернемся к остальным бумагам.  
Ноа закусил губу. Его терзало любопытство, тем более, что никто так и не смог ему объяснить как именно размножаются солидорские змеептицы, учитывая их исчезающе малое количество. Но промолчал, это ведь было как минимум не вежливо. И вместо этого Лорд-Протектор посмотрел как его птица отложил в сторону ложку, собрал бумаги в стопку и многозначительно отложил их на край стола.  
\- Сейчас середина весны, они не предлагают ничего, необходимого в данный момент. Пережить лето будет не сложно, а вот ближе к зиме, когда цены взлетят до небес, тебе потребуются все, до последнего запасы казны. Вот тогда и пожалеешь, что продать меня в запчастях алхимикам не получится. Ничего полезного из нас делать так и не научились.  
\- Я все же надеюсь, что урожаи будут достаточно богатыми, чтобы можно было обойтись без распродажи внутренних органов добровольцев или постановочной женитьбы. - Лорд-Протектор вздохнул, отводя глаза. - Весна - подходящее для оптимизма время.  
\- Всегда можно немного позаниматься разбоем вдоль границы. Главное - пусть орденские гербы прикроют и не путают ландисские деревни с соседскими. - Вэйн хмыкнул, встав, и откинул с лица волосы, почти сразу поморщившись - пальцы зацепили спутанные пряди.  
\- А, я совсем забыл, - Ноа быстро, словно боялся передумать, достал из привязанного у пояса кошеля небольшой костяной гребень и протянул птице. - Это для вас. Просто удивительно, что никто не подумал принести расческу раньше. Может быть, прислать еще портного?  
\- Тут не холодно. - Вэйн повертел гребень в руках. Старый, с изящной, чуть стершийся резьбой, таким можно было как расчесывать волосы, так и закалывать сложные прически. А потом он посмотрел на настороженно замершего Ноа и, со вздохом, добавил. - Нет, нельзя.  
\- Неужели все настолько ясно... - Ноа отвел взгляд. Он никогда бы не признался, что принес птице гребень, которым когда-то расчесывала свои волосы его мать. Как и говорить, что до дрожи хотелось самому расчесать чужие волосы, перебирая мягкие пряди, пока Вэйну не надоест терпеть. Но, похоже, не зря ему не раз и не два говорили, что правитель должен уметь держать лицо.  
\- Написано большими буквами, - развеял его собеседник последние сомнения. - Жизнь такая штука - приходится терпеть лишения. Мне бы вот тоже хотелось... клубники. Я бы, возможно, стал добрее и сговорчивее. Но мне нельзя, а ты обойдешься.  
А потом Вэйн улыбнулся, щуря глаза, и Ноа совсем забыл о том, что за подобную резкость он вызвал бы любого на дуэль, как минимум. Улыбнулся в ответ, как будто это извиняло их обоих.  
\- К вечеру должны будут привезти отчеты из северной провинции.   
\- Я никуда не собираюсь. - Вэйн многозначительно обвел рукой комнату. - Если будет свободная минутка - советую казнить принесшего "послание из Аркадии" человека. Отрубите ему голову.  
\- Если по вашему это не слишком расстроит Империю. - Ноа еще раз улыбнулся, чуть более воодушевленно. - До вечера, Вэйн.  
Ответить ему не потрудились, видимо, несколько книг на стеллаже были гораздо интереснее Лорда-Протектора. Зато у последнего была причина вернуться в комнату-клетку еще раз. И от гребня Вэйн не отказался, хотя вполне мог посмеяться над желанием Ноа дарить птице все, что только покажется достойным.  
Лорда-Протектора так захватила эта мысль, что он совершенно забыл и о том, что с послом Аркадии следовало бы разобраться, и о том, что неплохо было не улыбаться на людях так мечтательно. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Баш не наступил ему на ногу, где-то посередине длинного монолога посла о том, как он готов, если что, помочь казне княжества прикупив для коллекции пару безделушек за тройную цену.   
Но Лорда-Протектора не занимали казна и безделушки. И даже не доклады из северных провинций, хотя рассказать "советнику" нужно было обо всем этом.  
Вечером, когда окна уже подкрашивало предвкушением заката, он нес с собой не только очередную папку с бумагами. Улыбаясь, словно внезапно помолодев лет на двадцать, он протянул сидевшему за столом Вэйну горсть ягод.  
\- Клубника еще не поспела, но вот...   
Вэйн посмотрел на ягоды, без труда узнав жимолость. Потом на счастливо улыбающегося мужчину и покачал головой.  
\- Не слишком ли много доверия, Лорд-Протектор? - Но на этот раз даже хваленое змеиное ехидство дало сбой. Слишком в эту секунду один из лучших мечей Ландиса напоминал недотопленого щенка. - Сначала - дела.  
И даже сделал вид, что не заметил, как Ноа опять сел слишком близко, начав пересказывать события почти прошедшего дня.


	4. Chapter 4

Баш вывалил на стол небольшую кучку каких-то украшений. Достаточно небрежно, чтобы надеятся на то, что его брат проснется таки. Но Лорд-Протектор только поморщился во сне да сжал подложенную под голову подушку.  
Но Ронсенберги никогда не сдавались так просто.  
\- Вот все, что хотя бы примерно подходит под "несколько безделушек". Остальное в сокровищнице либо слишком узнаваемы, либо просто великоваты для бездилушек. Все же, Ларг явно страдал гигантизмом.  
\- Или наслождался, - Вэйн задумчиво перебирал в руках украшения, пока Ронсенберг пытался побороть жгучие желания их отобрать. А потом довольно безцеремонно ткнул в голову сладко спящего Лорда-Протектора. - Перерыв закончен. Как какой меч, значит, звали посла из Аркадии?  
\- Мм? - Ноа видимо снилось что-то слишком приятное, потому что он только пробормотал "..турнесол..?" так и не проснувшись толком.  
\- Дюрандаль, - Баш закатил глаза. - Это внезапно стало иметь значение?  
\- Благородный Дом Дюрандаль... - Вэйн усмехнулся и поднял за цепочку кулон - граненый, почти не прозрачный камень в вязи серебряных листьев. - Несомненно хотел бы заполучить это.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, змей?   
\- Потому что вряд ли кому-то еще может понадобиться искаженный эльфами магицит.   
\- Магицит? Камни, которые используют в своих заклинаниях алхимики? Они, конечно, дороже алмазов, но не на столько.  
\- И искаженный эльфами камень для заклинаний не подходит. Однако, те, в ком течет эльфийская кровь, еще могут использовать их магию. Правда тут довольно тонкий нюанс, конечно, просто выпить пару чашек эльфийской крови не достаточно... Но Дюрандалям с этим проще.  
\- Интересно почему, эльфы пропали, говорят, тогда же, когда вымерли драконы.  
\- Были истреблены, - уточнил Вэйн. - Вымирают без такой активной помощи.  
\- Они нападали на летающие корабли, это был вопрос выживания. Ведь на пасажирских кораблях погибали женщины и дети.  
\- Эти корабли делали из сердец драконов. Думаю, если бы кто-то построил тележку из костей твоих родственников, ты тоже захотел бы отомстить.  
\- Я никогда не захотел бы убивать женщин и детей. Даже нелюди.  
\- Очеровательное уточнение, - Вэйн брезгливо поморщился. - Очень по-человечески. Вот только у вас с детьми проблем не наблюдается, а драконов мир лишился на всегда.  
\- Прекратите. - Ноа, успевший все же проснутся, переводил взгляд с брата на птицу. - Мир лишился драконов, люди лишились летающих кораблей, теперь не вернуть ни того, ни другого. Сейчас для меня важнее этот камень и для чего он нужен послу. У Дома Дюрандаль есть возможность уходить к эльфам?  
Вэйн только рассмеялся.  
\- За эльфами? Не дойдут. Дюрандали полукровки, не более того.  
\- Те, в ком течет кровь эльфов. Значит, они все же могут воспользоваться камнем. - Лорд-Протектор нахмурился. Ему почему-то слабо верилось, что в кулоне замечатаны исцеляющие чары или картинки с полетами драконов. Но все же он уточнил:  
\- А что именно можно сделать этим магицитом?  
\- Я похож на эльфа? - Вэйн многозначительно поправил кожаное крыло. - Если ты не внял моему совету и голова посла все еще на его плечах - арестуйте и допросите. Ты ведь не выбросил бумаги с поддельной печатью? За такое в Аркадисе с него шесть шкур спустят.  
\- Меньше всего мне нужны проблемы с Империей. И даже если взять посла под стражу - где гарантия, что он скажет правду? Одно дело выслать его из страны, а другое - убеждать остальных послов, что мы выпытывали у него не государственные тайны Аркадии.  
\- Но нам ведь нет никакой необходимости что-то выпытывать. - Баш многозначительно посмотрел на солидорскую змеептицу, но тот только безразлично отвернулся, дернув лечом. - Немного побеседуем с господином послом и вернем на родину. Вместе с бумагами, если Лрод-Протектор не будет против.  
Ноа встал, пытаясь разгладить складки на одежде.  
\- С вами невозможно спорить. Но я рассчитываю на то, что посол будет арестован со всей возможной деликатностью. И если Вэйн не против побеседовать с ним...  
Ответа не последовало - тот многозначительно устроился на подушках и закрыл глаза, давая понять, что все свободны.  
Баш покачал головой, со вздохом и, привычно уже, потянул брата за собой. В очередной раз про себя повторяя - если бы не явная польза от советов птицы, он первым бросился бы спасать Ноа из этой ловушки.


	5. Chapter 5

Было на столько приятнее, проще, вновь сражаться, что на какое-то мгновение Ноа почувствовал себя виноватым. Но в бой всегда был честнее политических интриг и, защищая свою жизнь, Лорд-Протектор наслождался этой простотой. А когда к нему присоеденился брат, все стало напоминать замысловатый танец.  
Если бы только вместе с главой Ордена не пришел запах гари. Замок, похоже подожгли, а большая часть рыцарей, как назло, разъехались с его же, Лорда-Протектора, поручениями. Видимо, те, кто впустил в замок наемников, прекрасно об этом знали.  
\- Нам нужно уходить, Ноа. - Баш перемежал слова ударами. - До тех пор, пока ты жив, потеря замка не будет слишком значимой.  
\- Я бы предпочел сражаться со своими людьми позорному бегству!   
\- Но ты ничего уже не сможешь изменить, если погибнешь.   
\- Ты прав... Нужно уходить.  
Баш кивнул и почти сразу сквозь зубы выругался. Они только отбились от наемников, а его брат, вместо того, чтобы поспешить на улицу, побежал в совершенно другую сторону.  
\- Ноа, ну куда..!  
\- Нужно выпустить птицу. Он задохнется, или эти скоты убьют его. Нельзя просто бросить его, даже без оружия.  
Ронсенбергу только и оставалось - вздохнуть да последовать за братом. Вдвоем у них было больше шансов, хотя бы и славно погибнуть, спасая нелюдя.   
А змеептица совершенно бесстыдно спал укутавшись в свои же крылья и Башу доставило нимало удовольствия впервые увидеть его надменное лицо таким растерянным. Тем более, что Ноа не слишком утруждал себя объяснениями - просто схатил Вэйна за руку и потащил за собой. По лестницам, зачем-то вверх, на стену замка, видимо надеясь спуститься через еще не занятую наемниками башню.   
Змея, нехарактерно, молчал, пока троица чуть ли не столкнулась с рыцарем в доспехах Ордена и глухом шлеме, окруженный несколькими наемниками, один из которых тут же навел на птицу арбалет.  
\- Крузе! - Баш без труда узнал рыцаря, так яро объяснявшего не желание показывать лицо данным обетом и мысленно клял себя за наивность. Сомнений в том, кто позволил наемникам расхаживать по замку не осталось.  
\- Какая встреча, можно отрубить две головы у гидры одним ударом. - Пусть лица рыцаря все так же было не разглядеть, в чуть безумном голосе явсно слышалось предвкушения. Но наемник с арбалетом его перебил:  
\- Сначала прикончим эту курицу. Прострелю тварь, пойдет на корм собакам.  
\- В своих стреляй, человек!  
Близнецы не видели, как полыхнули золотом глаза змеептицы, но обоих передернуло от диссонирующего, словно распадающегося на части голоса, от слов. А наменик, как-то сразу обмякщий безвольно направил арбалет на одного из своих. Неспешно, словно какой-то любезный алхимик притормозил время, давая присутствующим наслодиться моментом и все равно никто ничего толком не смог сделать. Один из наемников рухнул, пронзенный стрелой.  
Но рыцаря предателя не слишком впечатлило.  
\- Не смотрите на эту тварь! В бой! - прорычал он, бросаясь на Лорда-Протектора. И уже по первым ударам Ноа понял, что теперь противник ему попался достойный. Случись скрестить с таким меч на дуэли - радовался бы любому исходу. Но рядом от двух наемников разом отбивался брат, по лестнице к ним бежали еще люди и удовольствие боем меркло.  
Хорошо, отражая очередной удар, позволил себе подумать Лорд-Протектор, что Вэйн улетел. Эта уверенность, почему-то, согревала. Даже когда стало окончательно понятно, что соперников слишком много.   
Но лучше погибнуть в бою с достойным противником, чем сдохнуть от голода в подземелье. Ноа усмехнулся и поймал взгляд брата. Глава единственного рыцарского Ордена Ландиса, разделял, похоже, мысли Лорда-Протектора.  
Вот только не всех устраивал подобный финал. Ноа не сразу понял что случилось - просто что-то сбило его с ног но, вместо того, чтобы растянуться на полу, он понесся в сторону брата, а потом через стену вниз, к земле. Пока не раздался хлопок - он не раз слышал его раньше - и кожистые крылья спрятали стремительно проносящуюся под ними землю.  
Вэйн перехватил свою ношу, усмехаясь. Ветер трепал волосы и кричал свободой, а горящий замок и люди на его стенах оставались где-то далеко.


	6. Chapter 6

Они приземлились, чтобы не сказать рухнули, у поворота речки, где среди высокой травы природа создала практически идеальное для купания место. Если бы, конечно, кому-то пришло в голову забредать в такую глушь. Ведь летел Вэйн, пусть не слишком долго, но чертовски быстро.  
Так быстро, что едва почувствовав твердую землю под ногами, Баш пополам согнулся над ближайшими кустами, спешно избавляясь от остатков обеда. Ноа оказался несколько покрепче и, всего-то немного пошатываясь, увязался за направившимся к воде Вэйном.  
\- Слово рыцаря, все, кому было не лень, говорили о том, что вы улетите, как только представится возможность. Но никто и слова не сказал о том, что вы прихватите несколько сувениров.   
Лорд-Протектор запнулся, суровый взгляд змея был достаточно выразительным, и уже менее решительно закончил:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Будем считать, что мы квиты. Самоубийственные решения не к лицу правителю.  
Вэйн опустился на колени и зачерпнул рукой холодную воду. Все же, нести двух мужчин в доспехах было тяжело... И как же давно он не чувствовал под собой настоящее небо, обжигающий ветер... А ведь когда-то, с таким грузом он без особого труда пролетел бы половину Аркадии. Вот что значит 13 лет взаперти. Змей усмехнулся своему отражению, он уже знал, что сила в крылья вернется, а усталось и следы несвободы сойдут со старой кожей.  
\- Может быть, я вообще не слишком похож на правителя. - Человек стоял слишком близко, хотя наверняка сам не замечал этого. Если наступит на крыло, сброшу в реку, решил про себя Вэйн, а вслух заметил:  
\- Ты больше похож на собаку, которая была у меня в детстве. Впрочем, не самый плохой для правителя вариант.  
Вода приятно холодила кожу, а где-то под искрящей поверхностью воды Вэйн мельком заметил какое-то движение. Большая рыба в небольшой реке?  
Ноа, разумеется, ничего не заметил. Только пробормотал еще раз "спасибо" и взял змея за руку.  
\- Теперь вы свободны и, верно, не захотите обременять себя нашим обществом. Поэтому, я хотел сказать... что... - он прижал мокрую руку к губам. Неловко, но искренне. Может быть поэтому хотелось не оттолкнуть нахала, а улыбнуться и пригладить растрепанные ветром волосы? Можеть быть даже помочь произнести так явно застрявшие в горле человека слова. А Ноа попытался еще раз, не замечая как сильно сжимает чужую руку. - Спасибо за помощь и советы. Если бы я мог что-то сделать для вас... Но мой долг Ландису еще не выплачен, но если мы никогда больше не встретимся, я прошу прощения за все то, чему стал причиной...  
Лорд-Протектор снова сбился. Даже вести отряд в неравный бой было проще, чем объяснять сейчас, что он не хотел сажать в клетку легенду. Что сам не заметил, как стало резать слух "нелюдь" по отношению к Вэйну - и никак иначе! Что не променял бы теперь ни секунды этих вечеров, колких разговоров и попыток понравится ни на что другое.  
Змеептицы же умные. Может быть он догадается сам и можно будет запомнить последней мягкую улыбку, только надо поднять глаза и перестать считать чешуйки, прекраснее любых украшений, на чужом запястье.  
\- Тебе пора перестать пытаться импровизировать речи. Получается из рук вон плохо, а всего несколько часов над черновиком вполне могут избавить хотя бы от неловких пауз. - Вэйн в самом деле улыбался, пусть немного снисходительно. - И вполне можно перестать называть меня на вы. Справишься?  
Ноа кивнул, не до конца понимая, какое теперь это имеет значение, но руку змея так и не выпустил. Даже когда из речки кто-то хихикнул.  
Русалка, высунувшая из воды голову и озорно улыбаясь рассматривала парочку, а потом что-то сказала. Точнее произнесла несколько резких, рваных звуков. Змей ответил ей и протянул руку. И рыбка подплыла, не переставая улыбаться, о чем-то напевать и часто хлопать длинными ресницами. Только разок настороженно покосившись на человека, прежде чем взять змея за руку.   
Вэйн, судя по тону, о чем-то спросил и русалка заговорила быстрее и громче, пару раз увлекшись на столько, что хлопнула хвостом по поверхности реки. Ее приятным голосом было легко заслушаться, даже не понимая, о чем идет речь. Не случайно, все же, их отлавливали для бассейнов в своих садах богачи, подумал Ноа и ему тут же стало стыдно за эти мысли. Поэтому ведь ни одна русалка не подплывет теперь к человеку.  
Внезапно, русалка перестала радостно чирикать что-то для Вэйна и дернулась, явно стараясь сбежать. Но змей не выпустил ее, и бьющая хвостом девушка успела забрызгать водой не только двух мужчин, но и все окрестности, прежде чем ему удалось нашептать ей в ухо достаточно успокаивающих фраз.  
\- Умылся бы, Ронгсенберг, тут девочка крови боиться. - Вэйн оценивающе оглядел подошедшего Баша с головы до ног. Лицо последнего было заляпано кровью - один не слишком удачный удар рассек рыцарю бровь. В пылу битвы и на бешенной скорости в воздухе на это не обратил на это внимания, а вот теперь Ронсенбергом можно было пугать маленьких деток. - И ее можно понять, тут есть, от чего шарахаться.   
Баш поморщился пытаясь мыть кровь, при этом не задев рану, и ничего не сказал.   
\- Она поможет, но резких движений не делай, - сообщил змей, обменявшись с русалкой парой фраз. И Баш стерпел холодные пальцы, кукую-то подводную травку и слегка сожалеющий - если он правильно угадал интонации - щебет русалки.  
\- Шрам останется, - перевел Вэйн. - Оно не так хорошо помогает теплокровным. Но через пару часов уже можно будет не беспокоиться о том, что рана разойдется.  
\- Да, спасибо. - Баш нахмурился, потрогав бровь. Потом поклонился русалке, как мог церемонно, и та хихикнула в ответ. - А что вообще она тут делает?  
\- Рассказывает новости. Русалки не говорят на языке людей, потому что у не могут произнести большую часть звуков человеческой речи, но все понимают и больших сплетниц не найти в воде и на земле. Но ничего интересного не происходит, похоже. В замке, конечно, масса убитых, но чужие люди с оружием не идут по Ландису. - Русалка важно кивнула и прощебетала еще что-то, на что Вэйн улыбнулся. - И они видели только один летающий корабль. Хотя, я бы на вашем месте не спешил обратно в замок, отбиваться от наемников вдвоем.  
\- Есть другие предложения, Вэйн?- Ноа привычно уселся по удобнее, приготовившись слушать.   
\- Я лечу в Бальфонхейм и вам бы поддержка с воздуха не помешала. Скорее всего, те, кто стоит за поджогом попытается посадить на княжеский престол кого-то своего, а значит вас обоих захотят убрать. Сейчас - самое подходящее для этого время.  
\- Но нам не чем платить пиратам. Даже собирать верных рыцарей по всему Ландису будет не просто.  
\- Вы всегда можете просто продать это - Вэйн за цепочку достал из кармана брюк искаженный магицит. - Думаю, дом Дюрандаль все еще в нем заинтересован.  
\- Но врядли они много заплатит посадившим одного из его членов в карцер, - Баш поморщился, вспоминая аркадийца. - И мы все еще не знаем, для чего оно.  
\- Еще одна причина слетать в свободный город - там тоже должны быть полуэльфы. А что же до цены, - Вэйн усмехнулся. - У вас может они и на захотят то-то покупать, а сбежавшей птице вряд ли откажут. Должен признать, мне любопытно к чему затевалась эта игра и чем она закончится.  
\- Ты нам поможешь? - Ноа не верил своим ушам. Попасть в летающий город у него с братом было не много шансов, даже не напади на замок наемники - пираты предпочитали вести дела на нейтральной территории. Но не зря же все старые легенды повторяли - с солидорской змеептицей всегда найдется верный путь.  
А русалка снова хихикнула и ткнула пальцем в небо. Среди облаков летел пиратский корабль.  
\- Нести вас у меня нет никакого желания, - змей фыркнул, глядя на корабль. - Попробуем набиться в попутчики.  
Он бросил камень Башу и, расправив крылья, взлетел. Только порыв ветра рванул оставшихся на земле за волосы.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Можно подумать, он постучит в стекло и к нам спустятся.   
Баш фыркнул и сел на траву. Мутить почти перестало, но с дурнотой куда-то утекли и остатки сил. Тяжело вздохнув он стащил с себя обгоревший плащ со знаками отличия. Его брат, подумав, сделал тоже самое. Но все же возразил:  
\- Уверен, Вэйн знает, что делает. Да и потом, ты бы не спустился? Хотя бы из любопытства.  
\- Любопытство - опасное хобби. А вдруг засада?  
\- уЭй`? - русалка наклонила голову на бок, а потом махнула рукой в верх, явно пытаясь повторить слова Ноа. - уЭй`?  
\- Вэйн, это его имя. А я - Ноа.   
\- `Оа...   
Баш только покачал головой. Самое время пытаться говорить с рыбой, когда замок, который они не уберегли, горит, змей улетел совращать летающий корабль и что дальше делать понятно мало. Разве что собирать верных рыцарей с их отрядами по всему Ландису. Не хватало только змея, чтобы ядовито добавить - благо "по всему Ландису" - это не слишком большое расстояние. Баш уже собрался поделиться этой мыслью с братом, который как раз объяснял русалке, что второго человека зовут "А`ч!". Но именно в этот момент к их поляне плавно опустился летающий корабль.  
Он не был большим и от этого казался еще красивее. Плавно, стараясь не зацепить деревья, развернулся и завис над водой.  
\- уЭй`! - русалка снова хлопнула в ладоши и о чем-то защебетала. Вэйн, с крыла корабля спрыгнул на землю и улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
А из летающего корабля сбросили якорь, по которому вниз соскользнул молодой пират, легко потом допрыгнув до берега, где и ждали его остальные.  
\- Воздушный пират Бальфир к услугам всех присутствующих, - он отвесил поклон, настолько нарочитый, что казался насмешкой. Он улыбался вполне задорно, лишь на считанные мгновения замерев, когда посмотрел на Вэйна. - Не часто наша братия удостаивается внимания живого солидора. Тебя.  
Близнецы удивленно переводили взгляд с человека на змея. А Вэйн задумчиво изучал пирата, наклонив голову на бок и не моргая даже. Казалось, очень долго, и, безусловно, внимательно. Даже русалка притихла.  
Но не прошло и минуты, прежде чем змей уточнил, без всяких сомнений:  
\- Это в самом деле ты, Ффамран.  
И у пирата словно с плеч испарился невыносимо тяжелый груз так легко и естественно он заулыбался.   
\- Эй, это моя реплика! Живой! Небом клянусь, Вэйн, в самом деле же живой..! - Парень счастливо засмеялся и практически подбежал у змею, чтобы счастливо повиснуть на его шее. - Тринадцать лет, а... Где ж тебя носило, птица гордая?  
\- По гостям. - Ехидно и немного мрачно ответил змей, улыбаясь, впрочем, не менее довольно. - Рад тебя видеть, Ффамран.  
\- А ты не изменился. - Укутавшись в кожаные крылья, пират выглядел, к удивлению ландиссийцев, очень молодо и неприлично на своем месте. Особенно это дернуло, почему-то, Ноа, не ко времени вспомнившего как не любил Вэйн чужих прикосновений. - Разве что серьезный стал. Но я боялся, что ты меня не узнаешь. Я ведь вырос и возмужал, так?  
\- Ты похож на отца, - тихо ответил Вэйн, закрывая глаза. Он бы долго мог так стоять, перебирая драгоценные воспоминания, но Ффамран всегда не мог усидеть на месте, вот и сейчас чуть отстранился, разглядывая вновь найденного знакомого.  
\- Да, вот что с людьми делают гены. Каждый раз удивляюсь. По этому поводу нам надо как минимум вместе выпить. Но, видимо не сейчас. У меня груз, у местных пожар, так покинем же сие бренное место. В Бальфонхейм, я настаиваю. Отец будет безумно рад тебя видеть, - Ффамран хитро прищурился. - Да и разве не туда ты ловил провожатых? Для всей честной компании, включая это речное очарование?  
Русалка замотала головой, так что влажные волосы хлестнули по бледным щекам.  
\- Она просто помогла нам. Баш был ранен.  
\- Баш? - пират вопросительно уставился на близнецов и главе Ордена ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.  
\- Баш фон Ронсенберг.  
\- А, как баш, головой о стену. - Ффамран озорно усмехнулся. - Значит, надо только поблагодарить девочку, как только и стоит благодарить русалок, и мы отчаливаем.  
Он встал на цыпочки, притягивая Вэйна ближе, пока не поцеловал не сопротивляющегося змея в губы. Русалка радостно захлопала в ладоши, то и дело жмурясь. Ффамран почти хихикнул не выпуская Вэйна. Даже Баша заразило это странное, не человеческое веселье, не давая обидеться на слова пирата.  
Только Ноа отвернулся. Он не знал почему, но смотреть на это было невыносимо.


	8. Chapter 8

Внутри летающий корабль больше всего напоминал средних размеров комнату. За пультом сидела девушка-зверь с длинными кроличьими ушами, задумчиво изучая приборы, а на одном из ряда кресел, устроился мальчик лет пятнадцати, настороженно изучавший пополнение экипажа.  
Бальфир тут же усадил Вэйна на место пилота, и воодушевлено принялся объяснять назначение множества кнопочек. По ходу объяснения он нажал на некоторые и корабль отправился в плаванье.  
\- Разве не красавица? - пират смотрел на приборную доску с неподдельной любовью, и его напарница - Фран - едва заметно усмехнулась. - Первый корабль воздушных пиратов, а все равно один из лучших. Мечта отца, ты чувствуешь, да?  
Вэйн кивнул, после небольшой паузы.  
\- Значит, все получилось именно так, как он и рассчитывал?  
\- Да, величайшая тайна свободного города, а отец ее от горя в кратчайшие сроки... Маму тогда... зацепили со всем вашим Домом. А Грамиса вообще на площади перед дворцом Сената, якобы со всеми птенцами жгли. - Бальфир сжал плечо змея, но не прервался. - Его на показ, остальных в ящиках, чтобы не оскорблять высокие чувства граждан. Тишина была просто зверская, никто и не понял, что некоторые ящики пустые, а потом вообще черти что началось. Сначала пытались прикончить зверолюдей, правда пока до некоторых доходило, что вооруженную до зубов овчару-телохранителя надо загонять средних размеров боевым отрядом и что далеко не все вот так готовы сдавать друзей ради чистоты прекрасной Аркадии, довольно многим удалось сбежать. Нам, в общем-то, повезло - никто не предал особого значения семейству немного помешанных ученых и Дом Бартон решили занятся более активными политическими противниками. На Дюрандалей бочки катили, пытались вылавливать сторонников нелюди... Потом словили от папика прощальный подарок и притихли навсегда. Хех, ты прости, мы правда думали, что вы все погибли, поэтому ничего не оставили от этих сволочей. То, что носит гордое имя Бартанов сейчас - какая-то десятая вода на киселе, даже в сенате в основном только кресло занимают. Ну а как пыль рассеялась, мы, взяв в попутчики пол-Драклора и кого смогли из бывших знакомых и оставили наш дивный город. Драконий остров вообще был как дар небес в этом смысле, туда же никто, кроме гарпий и не долетает, а с кораблями ни у кого лучше не стало. Периодически особо одаренные пытаются угнать наши или выкрасть технологию, но у летающего корабля может быть только два пилота, с остальными фокус не пройдет. Да и город охраняется, особенно с появлением нашего пиратского короля - мышь летучая не проскочит. Правда и милой родины на долго не хватило - без Бартонов все с попыток истреблять неугодные виды переключились на истребление неугодных соплеменников и дележ власти. Лет за пять вполне наигрались и вспомнили о том, как удобно, когда закон и порядок стерегут зверолюди и прочее, и прочее. Сейчас в Сенате играет Дом Дарлиан, и все только и говорят, что как их доченька подрастет - сидеть ей в кресле главы Сената.  
\- Дочка? У них же не могло быть детей. - Вэйн перестал смотреть на облака и обернулся к усмехающемуся пирату.  
\- Чудеса, они в кровавые годы самые чудесатые. Рилине, говорят, само небо место готовит.  
\- Лине? Небо, похоже, любит детей.  
\- Похоже, - пират задумчиво провел рукой по черным волосам змея. - Сам-то ты как уцелел?   
\- Жадность. Простая человеческая. - Вэйн брезгливо поморщился. - Они хотели со временем продать Ларсу, но его уже поздно было подкладывать под кормилицу. А потом у торговца просто не поднялась рука, видимо. Или было лень. Да и настаивать, похоже, было некому.  
\- То есть мелкий тоже жив... Но не с тобой?  
\- Нет. Ничего не помнит и ждет своего покупателя.  
\- Жив, и это главное, - в голосе пирата было гораздо больше энтузиазма. - Устроим тебе гражданство, а потом и Ларсу освободим. Воздушные пираты своих не бросают, это дело чести.  
\- И меня так просто примут в вашу дружную семью? - Вэйн усмехнулся, но пирата это с толку не сбило.  
\- С твоими связями, солидор, с распростертыми объятьями. По такому случаю, Зекси даже слушать никого не станет, вот увидишь.  
\- Зекси?  
\- Сюрприз! - Бальфир не удержался и хихикнул. - В общем-то, все равно вам нужно будет пообщаться с Зексом, нашим, Маркизом, так же известным, как Король воздушных пиратов. Это, кстати, и гостей из Ландиса касается, и тебя, шкет.  
Мальчик выпрямился в своем кресле и едко заметил:  
\- Я думал, что еду в гости к другу отца, а не на аудиенцию к Королю.  
\- Нельзя же упускать такой шанс, парень, - Бальфир хмыкнул, и обернулся к Вэйну. - Это, между прочим, детка Гилберта Дюрандаля, помнишь его? Он как раз в Ландисе послит.  
\- Гилберт? Но он же так мечтал стать врачом.   
\- Мечтал и даже стал, пока по Аркадису длину ушей до миллиметра вымеряли, а потом вот в политику ушел. Гордость и краса Дома Дюрандаль. Честно говоря, понятие не имею, кто его укусил... Нам сверху видно все, но без подробностей, к сожалению. И на интересный вопрос что он в этом Ландисе забыл ответа тоже нет. А ведь сейчас этот гордый клочек земли - самый активный источник всяческих волнений. Пока некоторые, - пират многозначительно мазнул близнецов взглядом. - свергали старую власть, все было еще ничего, а сейчас Далмаска, Набрадия и Буджерба поприжали уши и напряженно думают против кого из империй дружить. Причем очень активно - принцесса Ашелия Далмаска буквально завалила нашего Зекса любовными письмами. Сам возил, знаю о чем говорю. В Розарии, видимо, переживают на тему каких-то общих с Ларгом дел. Но дела из тех, что и не пожаловаться в слух. Аркадия же только только перестала сама гудеть и переваривать свои проблемы. Может им это надо, может и нет. Благородные рыцари, случайно, шпионских сетей не успели навешать?  
\- Из кого, интересно? - Баш многозначительно нахмурился. - Вырастить надежных людей на ближайшей грядке?  
\- Надо было просить русалок, верно. Если бы мы могли говорить с ними на одном языке. - Ноа тоже было не слишком весело. Он вообще не понимал, как пират умудряется до сих пор улыбаться. И так бесстыже обнимать змея за шею, при этом говоря о делах, и делах серьезных. Лорд-Протектор всем нутром понимал - урони остатки достоинства и не вернешь никогда. Поэтому вместо нелепого, вертевшегося на языке "вы оба из Аркадии?!" он только сухо заметил:  
\- Теперь уже не имеет смысла об этом говорить, к сожалению. Те, кто играет против Ландиса скоро вынуждены будут раскрыться и так. Нужно не о шпионах теперь думать, а о союзниках.  
\- Мне нравится ход этих мыслей. Могу на досуге развести несколько писем по стайке адресатов на общественных началах. - Бальфир подмигнул близнецам и снова устроился под боком змея. - Но сначала, на чай к отцу, иначе Сидольфус меня никогда не простит. И не только он.


	9. Chapter 9

Замок Короля располагался, как и положено красивым, но мало полезным сооружениям, в центре города. И с первого же взгляда было понятно - это не столько место жительства, сколько центр, мозг и сердце небольшого оплота пиратской вольницы.   
Пока они подходили, у Ноа была возможность подивиться на то, сколько же в городе всевозможной нелюди. Ламии беседовали с людьми, стоя под раскидистыми деревьями, в воздухе то и дело пролетали гарпии, а по делам спешили зверолюди всех мастей и окрасов. И Лорду-Протектору было не просто не заглядываться на них. Вместо этого он смотрел на змея. На то, как тот поворачивает голову, когда пират рассказывает о каком-то здании, положив свою руку на чужое запястье. И к концу их не долгого пути это зрелище так поглотило Ноа, что он уже не замечал, какими заинтересованными взглядами провожали Вэйна прохожие. Как и настороженное молчание светловолосого мальчика и явное желание Баша присесть где-нибудь в теньке, хоть с теми же ламиями, и хорошенько выпить.  
Выпить в прохладе им предложили, к явному облегчению рыцаря, но только после того, как проводили в приемные покои. Пират, как ни в чем ни бывало устроился в мягком кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и прикрыл глаза. В полумраке - шторы на окнах были задернуты - он казался довольным котом, только что наевшимся сливок и твердо уверенным в собственной безнаказанности.   
И только он даже не потрудился пошевелиться, когда в комнату вошли, наконец, еще двое.  
И только он даже не потрудился пошевелиться, когда в комнату вошли, наконец, еще двое. Оба – молодые, статные, высокие, широкоплечие. Судя по мимолетно проскальзывающим особенностям движений – отличные фехтовальщики, рыцари могли это определить с первого взгляда.  
Королем, наверняка, называли того, который шел на шаг впереди. Маска в виде головы дракона почти скрывала его лицо, оставляя на виду только тонкие, несколько надменно поджатые губы и красиво очерченный подбородок. Длинные, отливающие платиной волосы были аккуратно присобраны и тяжелой волной спадали на спину. «А все же волосы… хм, ниже пояса – это ужасно непрактично, - с легким раздражением подумал Ноа. – Что бы этот красавчик делал с ними в походе?». Но было в этом парне что-то такое… завораживающее. Аккуратно отмеренное величие – ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтоб не казаться ошеломляющим или, наоборот, излишне пафосным?  
Чтоб немного отвлечься от подобных размышлений и – совсем чуть-чуть – гложущей зависти, он перевел взгляд на второго мужчину. Рыжий, кожа – бледная до неестественности и цепкий взгляд ярких синих глаз. Ноа даже поежился немного под этим взглядом, на несколько мгновений ему показалось, что его видят насквозь и знают все мысли, даже самые потаенные. Еще и темно-рыжие брови у него были довольно-таки необычной формы – слегка раздвоенные у виска, как кончики змеиных язычков. Вот уж действительно – раз встретишь, не забудешь. Обоих.  
И Ноа вполне ожидал привычного, со времен таких же вот встречь с князем Ларгом, брезгливого высокомерия со стороны блондина. Но тот просто встал, позволив спутнику пройти вперед и изучающе смотрел на гостей, пользуясь тем, что маска надежно прятала взгляд. Вместо этого, небрежно представился второй:  
\- Мое имя - Трез Кшренада, я приветствую вас в Бальфонхейме. - Человек или все же нет? Что-то в мужчине настораживало, неуловимо, как тень на стене, которую замечаешь на секунду краем глаза. - Особенно, конечно, Вас, солидор. Не так часто встречается Ваш род за пределами Негорящего Леса, как прикажете вас называть?  
\- Вэйном. - Змей улыбнулся. Немного снисходительно, попадая в тон собеседнику. - Как называл отец. Но к чему Ваши слова? Вампира встретишь не чаще и любой скажет, что наше положение - на равных.   
\- Живущее рядом - всегда кажется обыденным. - Трез улыбнулся. - Что привело вас в Бальфонхейм?  
\- Голубоглазые блондины, - пират не дал змею ответить. Только Бальфир, похоже, заметил, как напрягся Король, застыв, почти не дыша, и теперь, по одному ему понятным причинам он решил перетянуть все внимание на себя. - Видимо, небо решило окружить его нами. Красота же просто сумасшедшая, только ты не слишком вписываешься. Но, думаю, папочка может сочинить что-нибудь для смены пигмента.   
\- И мы будем тревожить доктора из-за таких мелочей, Бальфир?  
\- Мы не будем, - легко согласился пират, щурясь. - Я просто предложил. А Вэйн здесь по моему приглашению. Старый друг, все таки.  
\- И красоты города не менее привлекательны, чем голубоглазые блондины.  
Баш откинулся в кресле, борясь с желанием зевнуть. Два нелюдя - вот и полюбовался на вампира на свою голову - так легко переключились на пустую, ничего не значащую беседу, что он готов уже был ожидать обсуждения погоды., формы облаков и урожае рябины грядущей осенью. Он должен был не сидеть тут, в надежде непонятно на что, а собирать оставшихся рыцарей. Все одно дела важнее разговоров, тем более таких пустых. Возможно, поэтому он последним заметил, как нарастает в воздухе напряжение.   
Все тот же разговор ни о чем, но у вампира то и дело можно было заметить, как улыбка становится оскалом. Раз, и все пропало, но чувствуется, что острые зубы все равно рядом. И змей не отставал - темно серые глаза наливались золотом, пусть голос пока и звучал вполне естественно. И ремарки пирата, одна ехиднее другой, напоминали обманные выпады фехтовальщика. Башу показалось, что он смотрит какую-то странную постановку в которой главный герой должен был переговорить парочку чудовищ. И, судя по напряженному молчанию подростка рядом, так думал не только он.  
Было очень похоже, что, не сдерживай двух нелюдей благородное воспитание, они б уже давно дали возможность людям полюбоваться, на что способны в банальной драке. Но напряжение так и не достигло апогея, его разрушило, до полной, звенящей тишины, всего одно слово.  
\- Ашта? - Зекс сказал это тихо, но в паре слогов было столько эмоций и, похоже, скрытого смысла, каких не было во всей болтовне нелюдей разом. И больше всех это слово - близнецам совершенно не знакомое - поразило змея. Хотя это Трез втревоженно обернулся, позвал короля пиратов по имени, вслушиваясь во что-то слышное только ему. Зекс не ответил, вместо этого медленно, почти неуверенно сняв маску. И оказались у короля пиратов на удивление выразительнымие, обжигающимие глаза.  
\- Ашта? - повторил он.  
\- Аишта... - волнение Вэйна выдавали только напрягшиеся крылья. Если бы у кого-то хватило наглости коснуться их, можно было бы почувствовать как сжимаются мышцы, в такт удивленно стучащему сердцу. - Ты ведь уже достаточно вырос, чтобы не выкидывать гласные, которые тебе не по душе...  
Змей наклонил голову, как будто этот жест помог собраться с мыслями, и закончил:  
\- Миллиардо.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Тебе не кажется, Бальфир, что ты перешел просто все допустимые границы? - Трез намеренно сказал это очень тихо, хотя Король пиратов, сжав запястье змея, буквально вытащил его из комнаты. - Нельзя же так любить ставить всех на уши.  
\- Ничего, им полезно. Нельзя же всю жизнь делать вид, что непоколебим. Ветер северный подует, все так и застынет. Вот только Вэйн бы мог с большим уважением относиться к звучным псевдонимам. Вроде бы умный же...  
\- Солидоры несколько иначе относятся к именам. В будущем стоит брать это во внимание. - Вампир еще раз оглядел людей, оценивая что-то про себя, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Ребенок - под твою личную ответственность и по просьбе Сидольфуса, может жить в Драклоре, но по городу один пусть не шастает. Поймают - будет наказан по всей строгости. Господа ландисские рыцари, верно захотят поговорить с Зексом, когда тот закончит.  
Бальфир пожал плечами.  
\- Понял, ребенок? Пошли с отцом будешь знакомиться. Он у меня производит такое впечатление, что мало не покажется.   
Рей смерил холодным взглядом сначала вампира, а потом пирата, прежде чем кивнуть. На какую-то секунду ему показалось, что глаза нелюдя покраснели и в отблеске цвета крови было обещание - мальчишке не унести из Драклора ни этот секрет, ни какой-то еще. Ему дорогого стоило сохранить лицо, но он справился. Рау мог бы им гордиться.  
\- А что значит "аишта"? - Ноа задал вопрос, так задумчиво, словно ждал, что ответ снизойдет на него с небес. - Я не узнаю языка...  
\- Понятия не имею, - пират облокотился на косяк уже открытой двери. - То есть это солидоры на нем говорят, но они никого не учат своему языку, я точно знаю. Им терпения не хватает.  
\- Сложно учить тому, что знаешь с рождения. Особенно когда дело касается слов, аналогов которым нет в языках людей. - Трез многозначительно посмотрел на пирата, но тот явно не собирался лишаться возможности обсудить еще и этот вопрос. - Проще объяснить, пожалуй. Так солидоры называют детей избранника родителя, заведенных на стороне, но по любви. Для плодов насилия у них есть другое слово. Которое я, к сожалению, не припомню.  
\- Ага, я как-то так и думал. - Бодро кивнул пират, видимо удовлетворив любопытство, и, прихватив Рея за руку, убрался таки восвояси.  
\- То есть брат, - Ноа удивленно посмотрел на вампира, а тот кивнул.  
\- Если несколько упростить. Все же, Зекс - человек, без, - Трез чуть брезгливо усмехнулся. - примесей крови других рас.  
\- Странно, что вы считаете ребенка опасным, - вмешался в разговор Баш. - Достаточно опасным, чтобы посадить под арест. Что может сделать пятнадцатилетний мальчик?  
\- Стать Королем воздушных пиратов, например. - Вампир снисходительно улыбнулся. - Или провести корабль, не знавший даже тестовых полетов, под обстрелом Судей Аркадиса так, что даже не слишком укачало пассажиров. У меня нет причин сомневаться в возможных талантах этого ребенка и ставить под угрозу общую безопасность.  
\- Вам виднее, конечно, лорд Кшренада. Но...  
\- Не нужно лордов, фон Ронсенберг, оставим их Империям. Господина, если вам так это нужно, будет вполне достаточно.   
Баш сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, - он опустил голову, коротко, резко. И так же резко продолжил. - Сложно так сразу определить, что именно вы решили оставить в Аркадии, раз уж забрали последнего из Дома Пискрафтов.  
\- В самом деле, не зря Сидольфус говорил, что решение назвать детей по традиции солидоров сыграло с Катариной злую шутку. - Улыбка Треза была скорее безмятежной. - Но эту небольшую тайну уже некому продавать и я могу только посоветовать вам уважать желания Зекса. В ваших же интересах.  
\- Благодарим вас за совет, - Ноа положил руку на предплечье брата, стараясь того успокоить. Непривычно было видеть столь агрессивно настроенного Баша - обычно это он вытаскивал младшего из заботливо политого маслом огня. - Я, как Лорд Протектор Ландиса заявляю, что мое княжество не повредит воздушным пиратам словом и делом, до тех пор, пока вы будете с уважением относится к нашим границам и законам. Сейчас я вынужден просить поддержки, но даже если мне будет отказано, слово чести, я не раскрою чужой тайны.  
\- Не плохо сказано. И я слышу вашу искренность, Лорд Протектор, так же отчетливо, как и биение вашего сердца. - Трез улыбнулся, позволив людям полюбоваться на свои клыки. - Поэтому вам не придется ограничится в своем визите жилыми комнатами Драклора. Но окажет ли Бальфонхейм поддержку оружием или нет - решать нашему королю.  
Ноа сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
\- Тогда единственное, на чем я считаю себя в праве настаивать - корабль до Ландиса, господин Кшренада.  
Вместо ответа вампир улыбнулся, на секунду приложив пальцы к виску. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого рассмеялся.  
\- Время покажет, Лорд Протектор. А пока - будьте гостем в Бальфонхейме.


	11. Chapter 11

Было немного странно наблюдать из окна за уходящими в сторону Драклора. Зекс все ждал, что его аишта обернется, взглянет в нужное окно...  
Но все равно это не помешало ему почувствовать Треза за мгновение до того, как вампир положил руку на его плечо.  
\- Прошлое не всегда неприятно, друг мой?  
\- Я слишком долго думал, что кроме Рилины не осталось никого. Вэйн, Ларса... это как подарок, которого я не заслуживаю. Особенно после того, как обошелся с наследием отца.  
\- Зато твоя мать гордилась бы. - Трез провел рукой по золотистым волосам, перебирая пряди, прежде чем поцеловать свое личное солнце. - Может быть, это знак ее одобрения. Солидор, верно, единственный, кто тебя в самом деле помнит.  
\- И ты позволил ему и его спутникам почувствовать наше гостеприимство на полную, приставив к ним наблюдателей. Тогда к чему было запрещать находиться в городе мальчишке?  
\- За детьми сложнее следить. И не так интересно. Не сомневаюсь, что следить за солидором не к чему, да и раскусит хвост он достаточно быстро, однако людям нельзя доверять. Даже змеептицу, - вампир усмехнулся. - можно обмануть.   
Зекс промолчал. Теперь от смотрел на небо, белые пушистые облака, совсем такие же, что парили в его детстве над прекрасным Аркадисом. Теперь он сам уже не был прежним, знал что людям нельзя доверять и что вампирам доверят еще наивнее. Он обернулся, встретившись взглядом с тем, кто делил его жизнь уже больше десяти лет, и улыбнулся. Всегда, всегда есть место исключениям, нельзя убивать себя, думая иначе.  
\- Я человек не больше, чем ты, Трез. Доверься мне.  
Вампир обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Если ты скажешь, что с завтрашнего дня небо над Бальфонхеймом будет зеленым, я не усомнюсь в этом, потому что так говорит мой Миллиардо. Ландис будет первой страной, которая получит поддержку воздушных пиратов, как я понимаю.  
\- В обмен на несколько законов, которые уравняют в правах людей с остальными расами. Не слишком большая цена на мой взгляд и Вэйн считает, что убедить в этом Лорда Протектора будет не сложно.  
Зекс одним движением задернул штору. Как ни приятно смотреть на небо, Треза раздражал солнечный свет, поэтому полумрак и свет от магицитов был гораздо привычнее и король пиратов уже успел полюбить их. А небо и ночью ни чуть не хуже.  
\- Влияние солидора видно невооруженным взглядом. - Вампир улыбнулся. - Если знать на что смотреть, конечно. Хотелось бы знать, на сколько они сами отдают себе в этом отчет.   
\- Добавить в игру еще несколько новых ходов? Ты неисправим.  
Они как-то незаметно для себя отошли от окна и стояли совсем рядом. Гораздо ближе, чем дозволено приличиями и простой дружбой. Трез так и не выпустил из рук чужие волосы, которые в полумраке казались темнее и насыщеннее, а если прикрыть глаза, можно представить, как они серебрятся в лунном свете. А его Мири привычно положил голову на его плечо, закрывая глаза, пусть теперь, когда мальчик вырос почти в мужчину и был выше вампира, это было не так удобно, как прежде.   
\- Неисправим, - согласно кивнул Трез, положив щеку на золотистую макушку. - В моем возрасте очень сложно быть непостоянным. Древняя, ревнивая гадина, ты не знал? Я все жду, когда твоя семья заберет мое солнце для себя.  
\- Не говори ерунды. - Миллиардо отстранился, только для того, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза. - Ты тоже моя семья. Если Вэйн захочет остаться в Бальфонхейме, я буду рад. Если нет... знать, что он жив и в порядке - вполне достаточно. А у меня есть город, который нужно защищать, народ, который на меня рассчитывает. И одна древняя, ревнивая гадина, которую я люблю...  
Трез выдохнул, не первый раз растворяясь в чужих чувствах, в чужом тепле. Их губы соприкоснулись, вновь как в первый раз, тем же откровением, что и много лет назад. Вампир ни разу не пожалел о своем решении, принятом пустым, холодным вечером, когда он разделил с нашедшим его ребенком все, что у него было, потянулся за ним, как цветок за солнцем. Не все было гладко, между ними лежала пропасть прожитых вампиром лет, но была и бесконечная, приобретенная гармония. И Трезу не нужны были телепатия и эмпатия, чтобы чувствовать искренность слов Мири.  
\- Семейная идиллия. - Прошептал вампир, все еще касаясь губ человека. - Осталось только доставить сюда Ларсу и полететь знакомится заново с твоей сетренкой, да? Птенец в Ландисе?  
\- Нет. И Вэйн считает, что его купили вскоре после того, как разыграли спектакль для ландиссийца. Торговец, видимо, решил, что лучше подзаработать, чем просто убивать живые деньги. Не так уж много людей, кому по карману купить солидорскую змеептицу, но чтобы узнать у кого именно он находится, придется расставить несколько ловушек.  
\- Шахматная партия с двумя империями одновременно. Звучит заманчиво.  
Трез улыбнулся и Миллиардо снова поцеловал его, забирая себе чужую улыбку. Еще немного, и нужно будет вновь одеть маску - у Зекса Маркиза остались не оконченные дела. Но, может быть, его аишта был прав, когда сказал, что не стоит отказываться от имени, данном ему родителями, даже строя новый дом на новой родине. Пусть Аркадия цветет для Рилины, но не лишает его сестры.  
Иначе небо никогда не признает его свободным.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Этого я и боялся. - Баш запрокинул голову рассматривая стену многоярусного здания в очередном тупике. - Мы заблудились. Потому что кому-то захотелось посмотреть на город.  
Ноа нахмурился.  
\- Не заблудились, а гуляем. Ничего страшного не будет, если мы два часа потратим на то, чтобы посмотреть город на летающем континенте. Потом и дорогу спросить можно будет. - Он хотел было добавить, что Вэйн всегда может долететь до нужного здания, просто перелетая мешающиеся дома. Но взглянув на усмехающегося змея передумал. Получилось, конечно, глупо. Вэйн любовался архитектурой - строили и люди и нелюди кто во что горазд - Ноа, как мог незаметно, любовался змеем, Баш траурно молчал. И кончилось это, разумеется, в каком-то тупике. Не проситься же на руки, как потерявшийся ребенок.  
\- Мы еще не были на севере, - заметил Вэйн. - Или можно вернутся к порту и поговорить с русалками. Мало кто остается к ним равнодушен, после недолгого разговора, учитывая их манеру не носить никакой одежды.  
\- Подобное не достойно рыцаря. - Башу захотелось плюнуть под ноги. Или хотя бы сделать вид, что никогда не слышал подобных разговоров. Или, хотя бы, что не слышит чужой насмешки.   
Но все его старания прошли незамеченными - змей смотрел, нахмурившись, на быстро приближающуюся к ним фигурку. Кто-то бежал к ним, судя по скорости - один из зверолюдей. И близнецы, не сговариваясь, схватились за оружие. Их держало, не многим надежнее, чем поводья в руках возничего-мальчишки держали бы понесшую лошадь, осознание того, что они в городе нелюдей. Да и зверь бежал не на них, а Вэйн отреагировал иначе - взмыл в воздух, только крылья хлопнули. Достаточно высоко, чтобы тот не допрыгнул при всем желании, но зверь все равно попытался. Еще и еще, повторяя одно и то же слово, которое Ноа разобрал далеко не сразу. Зверь, явно пес, хотя и крупный, твердил - "хозяин".  
\- Я не спущусь, Берган, пока ты не успокоишься. - Вэйн сказал это строго, но мягко парящий в воздухе змей улыбался. Зверь, все еще мелко подрагивающий от волнения, застыл, как и прежде не обращая никакого внимания на людей. Это явно давалось ему с трудом - хвост метался из стороны в сторону, с такой силой и скоростью, что казалось кто-то стегает кожаный доспех кнутом. А стоило только Вэйну спуститься ниже, предусмотрительно подставив руки, он снова прыгнул, притягивая змея к земле и самозабвенно вылизывая чужие пальцы.  
\- Это Ффамран сказал, что мы гуляем?  
\- Эта сволочь, - низкий голос почти срывался на рык, хотя пес не переставал вилять хвостом и довольно жмурился. - Старался проскользнуть незаметно. Даже старику не говорил, но я все равно почуял... Не жалеет его.   
\- Но ты сказал Сидольфусу обо мне, прежде, чем убежать? - Вэйн потрепал уши пса и тот снова попытался его лизнуть.  
\- Он ждет, - Берган явно не хотел говорить. А может, Ноа подумал об этом со странной отстраненностью разглядывая мощные клыки, совсем не похожие на почти изящные зубы вампира, просто не удобно. - И я ждал, ждал, ждал.  
\- Мне жаль, - Вэйн наконец опустился на землю окончательно и крылья снова лежали на его плечах плащем, а пес рухнул на колени, чтобы удобнее было подставлять под ласки уши. - Но не будем заставлять ждать хотя бы нашего доброго доктора. Ты покажешь дорогу, Берган.  
Тот коротко гавкнул в ответ, а потом перевел взгляд, похоже в первый раз толком заметив, на людей. И тут же вся его игривая радость исчезла. Сторожевая собака угрожающе скалила зубы, глухо, угрожающе рыча.  
Баш невольно потянулся к мечу. В бою зверолюди были опаснее других рас, а тренированные собаки вполне могли перебить человеку позвоночник одним ударом. Кто знает, не решит ли этот, что двое людей угрожают его хозяину, значит нужно быть готовым ко всему - отразить нападение, защитить брата. А там, глядишь, Ноа очнется и добьет живую машину для убийства.  
Но Ронсенберг переживал зря, Вэйн не сильно щелкнул кончиками пальцев по кончику уха Бергана и заметил:  
\- Эти люди составляют мне компанию, оставь их. - И пес, послушно вильнув хвостом, пошел вперед, то и дело оглядываясь на Вэйна.


	13. Chapter 13

Ноа честно надеялся, что обещанный "добрым доктором" в дверях Драклора чай они будут пить все вместе, но псу все же удалось увести Вэйна куда-то к себе. А помешать этому, как ни странно, не дал Баш, шикнув в ухо брату что-то мало разборчивое, но крайне похожее на "поимей совесть!".  
Так что за небольшим столом, уставленном чаем, кофе и тарелочками с какой-то едой они оказались втроем. Доктор изучал гостей, насмешливо щуря глаза, совсем как Бальфир, и выжидающе молчал.  
\- Похоже, - Ноа немного неуверено повертел в руках чайную ложечку. - К Вэйну все очень хорошо относятся. Надеюсь он сможет чувствовать себя здесь как дома.  
\- Хорошо? - Сидольфус рассмеялся. - Все? Два мальчика, зверь и сентиментальный старик - это далеко не все, дорогой. У Вэйна, в самом никогда не было врагов достаточно долго, но в основном потому, что он быстро с ними расправлялся. Взять, например, историю его собачки. Берган же у нас селекционный дог.  
Доктор Бананса замолчал, любуясь, видимо, непониманием на лицах собеседников и уточнил:  
\- Селекционные зверолюди - это те, кому алхимики усиляют звериные черты за счет человеческих. Не законно, естественно, но покупатели находятся. Тогда в Аркадисе был подпольный питомник Оккурий, разводили, как раз, собак для охраны. Бергану, бедному ребенку, особенно не повезло - слишком много личности, чтобы признать хозяином кого велят и слишком мало для того, чтобы жить реди сородичей. Его просто выбросили сдохнуть на помойку. Действо сомнительной гуманности, хотя и очень по-человечески. А наш мальчик его подобрал, накормил и приютил. Результаты, собственно - одна до идиотизма верная собака и показательные казни заводчиков. Помниться даже Катарина тогда немного оторопела от его настойчивости.  
\- Значит, и в Аркадисе обращались с нелюдью, как со скотом, - Баш поморщился. - Бальфонхейму в самом деле следует стать остальному человечеству примером.  
\- О, не только нелюдей и не только в Аркадисе. - Сидольфус ободряюще похлопал рыцаря по плечу. - Людей тоже выводят, некоторые любят держать не покрытых шерстью, перьями или чешуей рабов. Всегда найдутся готовые на все ради денег, если только их предложат в достаточном количестве. Эх, такую бы самоотверженность и на благо науки. Вэйн тогда судьям скормил только аркадийский филиал, а потом уже другие дела появились. Не удивлюсь, если с помощью тех господ, что прячутся под красивым названием. А вас это, похоже, задело.  
Бананса многозначительно улыбнулся близнецам. Его забавляли выражения их лиц, да и любовь к чужой растерянности Ффамран унаследовал от отца.  
\- Вэйн не разучился производить впечатление?  
\- Скорее собачья солидарность, - Баш устало усмехнулся всего за секунду до того, как его брат смог бы признаться в том, что змей в самом деле впечатлил его довольно сильно. - Отец всегда говорил, что священный долг настоящего Ронсенберга - служить и защищать. Как-то странно слушать сейчас как какие-то ублюдки мучали детей, пытаясь навязать силой то, что в нашей семье считали честью.   
\- А ведь я даже не знаю, есть ли подобные вещи в Ландисе. - Ноа опустил глаза, хмурясь. - Не знал, что их нужно искать.   
\- Это нормально, для отсталой страны, - доктор Сид ободряюще улыбнулся. - Почему-то, именно людям требуется определенное культурное воспитание, чтобы осознать неэтичность рабства в том числе и по отношению к другим расам. Интересный феномен, должен признать. Иногда я жалею, что алхимия материальная занимает меня сильнее, алхимии духовной. Но наука должна быть выше человеческих порывов, в самом деле.  
Баш сжал руку брата и взглянул в глаза доктору.   
\- Все в Ландисе изменится, мы приложим для этого все усилия. - Ноа коротко кивнул и старший Ронсенбегр продолжил:  
\- Любой рыцарь способен оценить верность того, кто ждал сюзерена тринадцать лет и нам не нужно объяснять чем честь отличается от бесчестия.  
\- Сменил точку зрения на нелюдь так быстро, Баш? Отрадно слышать. - Близнецы дернулись одновременно, услышав голос Вэйна, и Сид ехидно рассмеялся. - Особенно если это значит, что условия Миллиардо будут выполнены не только в букве, но и в духе.   
\- Никак иначе, - Ноа встал, оборачиваясь. Солидор стоял, скрестив на груди руки, а за его спиной сосредоточенно замер пес, видимо тоже все слышавший. За время своего отсутствия змей успел обзавестись наручами, украшенными стальными перьями, которые смотрелись на его руках удивительно к месту.  
\- А, Берган вернул тебе твои игрушки, - Сидольфус отодвинул стул рядом с собой. - И ты снова рвешься в бой, мой мальчик? Порадуй лучше старика разговором. И послушай как я пожалуюсь на своего непутевого сыночка, который опять сбежал в свою сомнительную компанию. Надеюсь только у него хватит ума не улетать до того, как мы подновим Страл. Он уже разболтал мой небольшой секрет?  
\- Еще нет, - Вэйн улыбнулся, наливая себе чай. - Но мне очень интересно.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Это чем-то напоминает игру в мяч, - Сид хихикнул, когда за рыцарями закрылась дверь. - И, честно говоря, меня удивляет, что Берган все еще понимает тебя с полвздоха. Невольно задаешься вопросом - это ты не изменился, или собачка не умная, но чуткая.  
\- А ты все так же говорлив. Секреты на то и секреты, чтобы не разбалтывать их всем подряд. Пусть даже детали вполне могли не задержаться в отбитых в драках головах.  
Сидольфус небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Дело же не в том, что, а в том, как. Можно подумать, ты еще кому-то подаришь старую кожу, кроме моего непутевого сыночка. А ведь, между прочим, это дело тоже со временем теряет магию, причем быстрее, чем пресловутые драконьи сердца. Он еще дождется - рухнет в воздухе, будет ему свеженькое приключения.  
\- Слова любящего отца, - Вэйн задумчиво провел рукой по крылу. - Но я все равно считаю, что не всегда уместно подвергать людей лишним искушениям. Особенно обремененных глобальными проблемами.   
Доктор улыбнулся:  
\- Тебе виднее, мальчик. Еще чая?   
В комнату вошел подросток, замер на пороге, словно дожидаясь разрешения войти:  
\- Простите, доктор, я не помешаю?  
\- А, вы же вместе прилетели, - Сид встал, чтобы снова включить чайник. - Входи, детка, у меня достаточно было сорванцов в жизни, чтобы привыкнуть, а солидоры быстро адаптируются, так, Вэйн?  
\- Особенности породы, - змей усмехнулся, глядя на ребенка, а не на старого друга. - Разговоры о механике кораблей, правда, малоинтересны. Можно будет взять почитать пару твоих выкладок?  
Рей вернул взгляд солидору: ему было интересно посмотреть на змеептицу вблизи, без сопровождения в виде рыцарей. И уселся на стул за столом.  
\- Все что угодно, мальчик мой. Мне будет интересно твое мнение. - Сид обернулся к подростку и поинтересовался:  
\- С вареньем или с кремом?  
\- С вареньем. И с кремом. И с мясом, - тот усмехнулся, - а то очень хочется есть. Мы опоздали к обеду, да?  
\- Днем тут почти никто не ест, - доктор небрежно махнул рукой. - Работа, работа... Эксперименты не ждут, пока мы утолим бренную плоть.   
Но, тем не менее, он поставил перед ребенком тарелку с пирожками и большую чашку горячего - чайник закипел на удивление быстро - чая.   
Мальчик вежливо поблагодарил и принялся за еду. Судя по скорости, с которой пирожки исчезали с тарелки, он действительно успел проголодаться.  
\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, не смотря на расстояния и годы, - змею тоже была предложена новая чашка ароматного напитка. - Мы, верно, тебя отвлекаем?  
\- Надо же иногда и отвлекаться, - Сид доброжелательно улыбнулся. - Тем более такой повод. Я ведь ждал, между прочим.  
\- А нас так и не представили толком, - Вэйн улыбнулся. Или прищурился, растягивая губы в улыбке. - Сын Гилберта? Я, честно говоря, не ожидал от него подобного. Как он?  
Рей дожевал - разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично - запил еду чаем и только после этого ответил:  
\- Меня зовут Рей. Когда мы с отцом виделись в последний раз, он себя чувствовал вполне нормально. Как обычно. Весь в делах. А Вы с ним были знакомы раньше, да?  
Мальчик хотел еще добавить язвительное: "Вы, должно быть, лучше знаете, как он", но не решился открыто хамить вот так, на первых фразах разговора. Еще неизвестно, что из этого разговора может получиться.  
\- Были, но я знал молодого ученого, сбегавшего в лаборатории к Сиду при первой же возможности, - змей прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминал то время. - Люди меняются гораздо сильнее нас, мне было сложно провести параллель между "послом Дюрандалем" и Гилбертом, которого я знал.  
Вэйн коротко рассмеялся, в самом деле, что было бы, последуй Ноа его совету... С другой стороны, лишись Лорд Протектор стараниями полуэльфа своего положения - как быстро прикончили бы "мифическое чудовище"?  
\- Должен признать, мне хотелось бы с ним поговорить. Жаль, не сложилось.  
Рей пожал плечами:  
\- Он и сейчас сидит в лаборатории при возможности. Возможностей, наверное, поменьше стало, - он взял еще один пирожок с тарелки. - Но думаю, он бы тоже с удовольствием с Вами поговорил. Почему Вы думаете, что он сильно изменился? Или тут дело в красивых ярлыках - "ученый", "политик"...  
Последняя фраза была на грани фола.  
\- Раньше его не тянуло на мошенничества, за которые так легко лишиться головы. Впрочем, надеюсь, что, - Вэйн прищурился - твой брат не настолько расстроился нашим внезапным расставанием, чтобы забыть прихватить его с собой на выходе. Как думаешь?  
\- Я как-то не очень понимаю, что Вы подразумеваете под "мошенничествами", - мальчик сосредоточенно рассматривал узор на кружке. Собирался с мыслями. Или не хотел смотреть змею в глаза? Нет, все-таки посмотрел, по ребячьей привычке слегка склонив голову к плечу. - И у меня нет братьев. Он...  
Рей запнулся, но все же спросил:  
\- Вы знаете, где он сейчас?  
\- Я, к сожалению, не вижу сквозь время и пространство. - Вэйн явно не собирался уточнять, о каких именно мошенничествах он говорил. - Но учитывая, что он принимал участие в этой шалости на стороне победителей, стоит опасаться только случайно упавших на него горящих перекрытий.   
Серо-голубые глаза подростка на мгновение округлились. Он вцепился в чашку обеими руками, словно она должна была удержать его от новых потрясений. Потом успокоился и усмехнулся - странной кривой усмешкой, как будто пытался за ней спрятаться.  
Эту усмешку он подцепил от Рау.  
\- Значит, он был в замке, да? Жаль, что Вам все-таки не удалось поговорить, - он посмотрел на Сида. - Мне же разрешат ему написать, да?  
\- Это не тюрьма, деточка, - Сида, казалось, ни что не могло задеть. Он только усмехнулся, пригрозив пальцем змею.- И когда, мой мальчик, ты подцепил привычку издеваться над детьми?  
Вэйн не слишком старательно изобразил сожаление:  
\- Откуда мне было знать, что это станет сюрпризом? - он картинно откусил кусок от пирожка. - Но хочется знать как можно больше о чужих мотивациях, прежде чем выбрать сторону.  
Доктор с интересом посмотрел на змея.  
\- И что значит выбрать, мальчик мой? Ты собираешься тревожить мое больное сердце? Оставайся в Драклоре, создай гнездо... Нельзя допустить, чтобы твой род оборвался.  
Вэйн фыркнул.  
\- Я не собираюсь вот так оказываться от своих планов, Сид. И от своей клятвы. Да и Ларсу нужно вытаскивать. Я просто не хочу - пока что - втягивать в это Мири, как и плодить потенциальных сирот.  
Доктор только вздохнул. Он явно не ожидал другого ответа.  
\- А с моей стороны будет наглостью спросить, какую клятву Вы давали, да? - Рей смотрел на змея заинтересовано, но по нему было видно, что это совсем не праздное любопытство. - И это ведь с теми событиями в Аркадии... связано?  
\- Отец любил говорить, что все связано. Но поклясться стереть с лица земли Оккурий я умудрился еще до того, как стал главой семьи, - Вэйн коротко рассмеялся. - Подростковый максимализм, как сказал тогда наш добрый доктор, но солидоры всегда держат слово.  
Сид хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
\- Но Вы ведь вроде достаточно прижали им хвосты тогда, в Аркадисе... - Рей даже немного вперед подался. - И теперь хотите продолжить? У Вас есть против них... доказательства?  
\- Доказательства? - Вэйн насмешливо зажмурился, словно слово на вкус было слаще пирожка, который он ел. - Было бы кому доказывать. Целый Бальфонхейм и, возможно, Ландис, если удастся вернуть Ноа власть...  
Змей задумчиво замолчал, в очередной раз взвешивая варианты. Качнул головой:  
\- Может, стоит заняться чем-то более радикальным.  
\- Ковровое бомбометание? - Сидольфус почти промурлыкал это. - Я думал как раз о чем-то подобном, но все только и твердят о том, что открытую агрессию другие государства воспримут в штыки. Да и по кому конкретно метать?  
Вэйн кивнул.  
\- Как я и говорил - варианты один краше другого. Опять же, сначала нужно найти Ларсу. - И, словно опомнившись, добавил уже для Рея:  
\- В Аркадисе просто удалось отрубить у гадины голову, а бить нужно в сердце, ты так не считаешь?  
\- Знать бы, где у неё сердце, - Рей снова сел прямо. - И одно ли оно у неё.   
Он не верил в ландисских рыцарей, хотя идея с ковровым бомбометанием показалась приятной. На некоторое время. Потом он немного устыдился - Гил подобных действий не одобрял.  
\- Вот Вы, наверняка, знаете, куда надо бить. Вам проще. И спешить некуда, можно собраться с силами и ударить. Солидоры ведь живут долго. Дольше людей, уж точно.  
\- Если долго ждать, обычно находятся желающие укоротить слишком продолжительную жизнь искусственно. - Вэйн сказал это почти меланхолично, хотя слова ребенка неожиданно согрели. Так странно было, спустя тринадцать лет почти рабства слышать, что кто-то еще верит в то, что у него есть достаточно сил и знаний для небольшой войны. И все же, не задать следующего вопроса он не мог:   
\- А у тебя, похоже, тоже личные счеты?  
Рей кивнул и скупо улыбнулся:  
\- Есть немного.  
Он скосил глаза на доктора, пытаясь сообразить - успел ли он рассказать о "посылке" от ученика или у них были более важные темы для разговора.  
\- Немного, - повторил Вэйн. На секунду крылья его напряглись и по чешуе пробежались блики. Так, пожалуй, птица взъерошила бы перья. Сид только покачал головой, и сложно было сказать, что именно осуждал доктор - игру в недоговорки или желание ребенка ввязаться в дела взрослых.  
\- Кстати, Венат ведь все еще делит со мной кров, если ты захочешь поговорить с ней, мальчик мой, она будет только рада, - Сидольфус все же не удержался, растрепал черные волосы змея. - Да и решать сложные задачи лучше с простого. Есть же у всех нас проблемы насущнее.  
\- Разумеется, - Вэйн прикрыл глаза, прежде чем, фыркнув и тряхнув головой, скинуть руку доктора. - Бальфир еще тут?  
\- К обеду завтра обещался, посмотреть красивыми глазками на твои крылья и устроить локальную катастрофу, видимо. И что бы ты не решил, - добавил доктор уже серьезнее, - останься хотя бы на несколько дней?


	15. Chapter 15

Ноа вошел, привычно забыв постучать, и замер. Получилось как-то не вежливо, грубо даже, и Лорд Протектор топтался на пороге, не зная что сказать. Змей, впрочем, не обратил на это внимания, продолжая изучать город сквозь стекло большого, во всю стену, окна. И казалось - вот вот откроет его и улетит в вечернее небо.  
\- Вечер добрый, - Вэйн не обернулся, но слушать молчащего человека ему явно надоело. - Не спится?  
\- Еще рано... - Ноа понял, что оправдывается и поспешно сменил тему. - Ты один? Мне почему-то казалось, что желающих провести в твоей компании вечер будет целая очередь.  
\- Но, похоже, ты в ней первый, - Вэйн улыбнулся своему отражению в стекле. - Или самый нахальный.  
\- Нахальный, возможно. - Ноа сосредоточенно сжал кулаки. - Но не хотелось бы завтра узнать, что ты улетел, а нас с братом ждет корабль до Ландиса и последний шанс поговорить упущен.  
Лорд Протектор уверенной походкой пересек комнату, остановившись рядом со змеем. Достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть поблекшую кожу мягко лежащих крыльях, кое где покрывшуюся белыми пузырьками.  
\- Что это? Больно? - Ноа кончиками пальцев коснулся непривычно шершавой кожи и почувствовал как напряглись мышцы под чешуей.  
\- Только чешется, - Вэйн усмехнулся. - Старая кожа сходит, я теряю товарный вид. Зато к утру буду как с картинки, а кому-то можно будет сшить дорогой и довольно безвкусный плащ. Или набор не менее безвкусных перчаток. Ты не за ними, случайно?  
\- А мне казалось, сброшенная кожа не подходить для шитья. - Ноа хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но почему-то присутствие птицы мешало отмалчиваться, а думать, что говорит, вместо того, чтобы говорить, что думает ему удавалось далеко не всегда. И, словно издеваясь, змей фыркнул:  
\- Я буду активно сопротивляться любым попыткам меня освежевать. А крылья у нас всегда страдают в первую очередь. - И, насладившись смущением рыцаря добавил, уже мягче : - Поэтому алхимики создали специальные растворы, в которых можно вымачивать сброшенную кожу, возвращая ей мягкость и прочность. Например.  
Ноа не ответил сразу, в его голове, почему-то, кружилась мысль о том, что с одной стороны, это же все равно, что носить перчатки из хвоста ламии, или даже из кожи человека, а с другой - почти то же самое, что всегда держать змея за руку. Тем более что, похоже, процесс вполне естественный. И ему пришлось хорошенько тряхнуть головой, чтобы от этой мысли избавиться - еще в слух такое ляпнуть не хватало.  
\- Честно говоря, я даже не знал, что такое делают, - Ноа нервно рассмеялся. - И зачем. Не в этом дело. Я почти весь день думал о требованиях Короля Пиратов, и чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что простого указа будет не достаточно. Но ведь и соблюсти дух нашего договора будет не просто, не говоря уже о том, что я не лучших оратор и пламенных речей может не хватить.   
Лорд Протектор замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом осторожно взял руку змея в свою. Ему просто необходимо было это доказательство реальности происходящего. По крайней мере, в этом он убеждал сам себя.  
\- Наверное, ты хотел бы остаться со своей семьей здесь и я не в праве просить и дальше быть мне бесценным советчиком. Но если можно было бы сделать мое возвращение не просто удачным стечением обстоятельств, а доказательством того, как взаимопомощь различных рас может оказаться выгодной, что от подобного выигрывают все...  
\- Красивая постановка на благо всем нам? - змей говорил насмешливо, но в то же время с одобрением. - Похоже, мои уроки не прошли совсем даром.  
Ноа коротко кивнул и взглянул в темные, почти черные глаза.  
\- Мы просто покажем людям то, что они не смогли разглядеть в дыму, когда горел замок и только. Пожалуйста, Вэйн.  
\- Просьбы - такие странные создания, змей мягко улыбнулся. - Лучше заключим взаимовыгодную сделку, чтобы не быть друг другу должными. Я сделаю так, как хочешь ты, взамен ты пошлешь своего брата в Розаррию.  
\- В Розаррию? Зачем?  
\- В Розаррию. В Заир, если быть точнее. Мне нужна компания для Бергана - нелюди без хозяина в столице империи делать нечего, а пират там будет смотреться подозрительно. Баш подойдет идеально, особенно если будет рассказывать об ополоумевшем братце, решившем связаться со зверьем и тянущем в эту пропасть всю страну.  
\- Но зачем? - повторил Ноа, глядя на змея так, словно ответ прятался на чужом лице, как картинка в картинке на детской головоломке.   
\- Скорее всего, мой брат именно там и Берган сможет его учуять точно так же, как учуял меня в Бальфонхейме. Главу рыцарского ордена вполне пустят ко двору, если его история будет достаточно убедительной и вряд ли кто-то узнает в моем звере щенка, каким он был тринадцать лет назад. Тогда, по крайней мере, мы с Мири будем знать от кого спасать наивного ребенка.  
\- Я непременно попрошу брата, - Ноа, сам того не замечая, сильнее сжал руку змея. - Баш не откажет в помощи в таком деле.  
\- И не посмеет не выполнить приказ Лорда Протектора.  
Вэйн улыбнулся. Пусть можно было сказать еще много о том, как это важно для него лично, об опасности, которую мог представлять Ларса через несколько десятков лет или просто позволить золоту залить глаза и приказать самому, он этого не сделал.  
И потом, когда за рыцарем закрылась дверь, Вэйн задумчиво перевел взгляд на темнеющее небо и только покачал головой. Почему-то не хотелось проверять нарушится ли от такого шаткий мир между ним и этим человекам, может отцовская вера в людей мешала, а может честные голубые глаза рыцаря.  
В любом случае у него была еще ночь, чтобы сбросить нерешительность вместе со старой кожей.


	16. Chapter 16

Кожа утром торжественно подарена пирату и Ноа выдохнул, одновременно с облегчением и сожалением. Бальфир не выпускал полупрозрачную, почему-то не ставшую хрупкой кожу, довольно ухмыляясь всему миру в целом - и только, пока Лорда Протектора терзало подозрение, что сам он в подобной ситуации выглядел бы гораздо глупее.  
Вэйн в это время, как ни в чем ни бывало, разговаривал с псом. Хотя, как часто раньше змей разговаривал с Берганом обняв не только руками, но и крыльями и ласково шепча что-то на ухо Ноа не знал. И совершенно не хотел знать. Даже учитывая, что, скорее всего, они просто обсуждали поездку в Розаррию.   
Сам Ноа успел поговорить с братом еще ночью, когда тот усталый и взъерошенный, но явно довольный вернулся в выделенную им комнату. Уговорить Баша не составило особого труда, как настоящий рыцарь, в самом высоком смысле этого слова, старший фон Ронсенберг готов был спасать детей на любых условиях, да и упоминание о Бергане почему-то негативно на его решении не сказалось. С другой стороны ему и не придется расхаживать в ошейнике на поводке, изображая из себя раба.  
Вот только все равно, разве обязательно стоять так близко?  
\- Очень красноречивый взгляд, - звонкий голос пирата практически над ухом заставил Ноа вздрогнуть. - Но советую отвлечься, пока тебя не облаяли. Берган вот ненавидит, когда на него пялятся. Особенно в такие интимные для любого пса моменты, как одевание ошейника.   
Бальфир явно наслаждался тем, что застал рыцаря врасплох и не собирался умолкать.  
\- Лучше взгляни на это богатство, - он еще раз довольно погладил кожу. - Думаю сшить из этого дела нижнее белье. Такой вдумчивый комплектик недвусмысленного назначения. Как раз должно хватить... Милая Фран в восторге от кожи и шелка, а тут буквально два в одном за тройную цену. Идеально, надо только выбрать цвет. Может такое же красное, как твоя физиомия?  
Ноа закашлялся. Пирата хотелось удушить, а потом провалиться сквозь землю, желательно прихватив его с собой. Но окончательно сдавать позиции не хотелось.  
\- Значит, Фран твоя девушка и ты собираешь подарить ей белье - не покраснеть на этои словах было сложно, он слишком ясно помнил о чем думал сам так недавно - из кожи солидора? А она точно захочет такое носить?  
\- И зачем же ей это носить? - Похоже, пришла очередь пирата удивленно хлопать длинными ресницами и в Ноа невольно вгрызлось подозрение - Бальфир опять издевается. - Сошьем на меня, ей будет приятно. Поверь мне, когда ухаживаешь за кем-нибудь не лишенным ума и вкуса, красивая упаковка так же приятна, как и слова с действиями. Лишнее доказательство того, что ты готовился морально и физически ради столь бесценной персоны. Это вообще так же естественно, как бриться.  
Бальфир окинул оценивающим взглядом Ноа, так же многозначительно посмотрел на что-то тихо, но твердо говорившего хмурому Бергану Баша и добавил:  
\- Кстати, я не только о лице. Знаешь сколько всего среднестатистическая ламия может сказать про тупого человека с волосатыми ногами?  
\- Много? - Ноа с сомнением посмотрел на пирата. И только потом снова залился краской - параллель меду ламией и змеем была все же очевиднейшая.  
\- Так о чем это я, - Бальфир совершенно проигнорировал чужие слова, только пощелкав пальцами. - Как говорила одна примиленькая гарпия - в семье орлов не щелкай клювом. Поэтому...  
\- Прекращаем пустые разговоры и занимаемся делами, - как именно доктору Сидольфусу Банансе удалось к ним подкрасться оставалось только гадать, но сына он перебил вполне умело. - Может вместо этого подвез бы мальчика до Ландиса? Лишний день роли не играет, в общем-то, а моему больному старому сердцу все спокойнее.  
\- Про старое сердце можешь рассказывать своему мальчику. - Бальфир посмотрел в сторону Вэйна с некоторым сомнением. - Мне что-то кажется, что он не поверит. Да и это полностью его инициатива, знаешь ли. Мне половозрелого - пират зачем-то выделил это слово - солидора не переспорить. По крайней мере за устраивающие нас всех сроки. И даже пытаться не стану, как бы не забавно было слушать весь полет его разговоры. Придется довольствоваться другими развлечениями, практически круиз в лишениях, я надеюсь этот подвиг не пройдет не замеченным.  
\- Не пройдет, можешь и не надеется, неразумное дитя, - Сидольфус ласково улыбнулся, а потом позвал, уже громче:  
\- Вэйн, ты же не собираешься улететь не попрощавшись со старым другом?  
Змей обернулся, когда его позвали и, только покачав головой, подошел к ним. Не один, впрочем, Баш и Берган увязались следом, видимо решив, что стоять в стороне и неловко коситься друг на друга они не хотят, тем более, что пес и так хмуро прижимал к голове уши, а рыцарь виновато молчал.  
\- Как можно, друг мой. - Вэйн посмотрел на доктора, наклонив голову. - Тем более, что Ффамран улетает первым и мы вполне можем выпить чая на веранде и поговорить о погоде глядя на исчезающий в облаках Страл.  
\- Любимое зрелище, не спорю. - Сид улыбнулся. - Но перед этим небольшая мелочь.  
Он порылся в карманах и протянул Башу довольно увесистый кошелек.  
\- Совершенно не подозрительное количество не подозрительной наличности. В Заире пригодиться вам гораздо больше, чем мне тут. И не смейте отказываться, я совершенно не могу позволить вам морить себя и Бергана голодом.  
\- Благодарю вас, - Баш склонил голову в знак благодарности, а потом, заметно оживившись, достал из кармана эльфийский амулет. - Тогда примите это в знак благодарности, доктор. Я не знаю на сколько эта вещица на самом деле ценна или опасна, но надеюсь в ваших руках она будет в безопасности.  
\- Ага, надейся, - успел насмешливо пробормотать пират до того, как отец наступил ему на ногу.  
Вэйн едва заметно кивнул и вытянув руку, негромко запел. Немного рваная, странная мелодия, Ноа казалось, что он просто не слышит часть ее. А всего через несколько секунд в раскрытую ладонь змея слетела птичка размером с ласточку, она явно слушала песню, а потом, плотно сжав крылья заснула.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался Баш, когда Вэйн протянул птичку ему, перед этим погладив ее пестрые крылья.  
\- Это вирит, их еще называют эльфийскими почтовыми голубями. Только они возвращаются не в голубятни, а к тому, кто их усыпил, что гораздо удобнее. - Бальфир даже не дал змею возможности ответить, заговорив быстро и с насмешкой. - Сейчас их усыпить могут только полуэльфы, да и то тех, что постарше - они крупнее, где-то с голубя и есть. Ну и, конечно, некоторые змеептицы. Другим расам не пропеть все частоты этой песенки, а запись не срабатывает.  
Вэйн терпеливо дождался паузы в речи пирата и добавил, уже специально для Баша:  
\- Когда узнаете где именно Ларса, или что его нет в Заире, привяжите письмо к лапке птицы и расправте ей крылья. Тогда она проснется и полетит ко мне. Лучше делать это ночью, все же вириты в Розаррии давно уже не летают.  
Башу ничего не оставалось, как еще раз кивнуть.  
\- Ну, - пират картинно поправил манжету. - Тогда на борт и чистого нам всем неба.


	17. Chapter 17

Ноа точно помнил как когда-то в детстве, в качестве наказания, мать заставила прочитать не слишком объемный, но довольно мудреный трактат о магии эльфов. Исследователь с мудреной фамилией писал там, что хотя и невозможно доказать, что песни люди "позаимствовали" у бессмертных, но и отрицать того, что вся магия последних строилась на песнях, иногда с подтанцовкой, было невозможно. Эльфы пели, а исследователь так и не понял - то ли те изменяли пространство музыкой, то ли природа дирижировала своим остроухим детям - и мир пританцовывал под чарующую музыку.  
Теперь, потратив почти весь день на перелет из Бальфонхейма в Ландис, Лорд Протектор вполне готов был написать свой маленький научный труд о том, что солидорские змеептицы так же склонны к театральности, как эльфы к музыке и мир ложиться под их планы с той же легкостью. Может быть, удивляться тому, что на привале у памятного озерца к ним выплывет та самая русалочка и не стоило, но выстиранные и зашитые аккуратно до невозможности накидки его и брата стали полной неожиданностью. Ноа долго вертел ткань в руках, пока Вэйн о чем-то переговаривался с все такой же веселой рыбкой, прежде чем набросить ее на плечи, вместе со всей тяжестью своего титула. И даже это не подготовило его их, похоже выверенному до секунды, хотя Ноа и представить не мог как солидору это удалось, появлению перед советом ордена. Те, как и требовала традиция, собрались на большой веранде в замке. Так, в жару и холод ландисские рыцари, пусть даже лишенные главы ордена, принимали решения на глазах духов гор и послы из розаррии непривычно ежились под порывами пронзительного ветра.  
Вэйн спустился к ним словно посланный духами с ветром и солнце послушно лизнуло золотые украшения на руках солидора. Даже не оборачиваясь на него Ноа был уверен - его змей великолепен, это было заметно по округлившимся глазам рыцарей - и Лорду Протектору оставалось только соответствовать. Суровая улыбка, сухой кивок розаррийцам и не высказанное вслух "слухи о моей смерти были сильно преувеличены" - все укладывалось в обсужденный до этого сценарий, продуманный до последнего слова. Главное - не оглядываться на молчавшего Вэйна в поисках поддержки, оказалось проще, чувствуя его присутствие за спиной.  
Змей молчал до последнего, позволяя рыцарям радоваться возвращению человека, на которого они могли без зазрения совести свалить все принимаемые решения, а розаррийцы благоразумно помалкивали, только сухо поздравив Габранта с возвращением, за несколько мгновений до того, как последний предложил им вернуться на родину. В самых вежливых, разумеется, выражениях и предложив переночевать в замке.  
Глава посольства - один из розаррийских принцев - держал лицо до последнего. Он не сдержался уже после, когда часть рыцарей уже ушла, едко улыбнулся глядя в глаза змею и почти пропел на аркадийском, с явно слышным акцентом:  
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя живым, змей. Очередь за твоей головой еще не слишком длинная?  
\- Не слишком, - Вэйн улыбнулся, покровительственно глядя на принца и ответил по-ландисски, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал по крайней мере Ноа. - Но я тоже удивлен, Фарух. Государь Аль-Зариф Маргрейс с возрастом стал добрее, или ты все так же прячешься от него, как и раньше?  
Принц обжег змея взглядом, но не ответил, гордо удалившись.   
Правда, на взгляд Ноа, получилось не особенно эффектно, в основном потому, что обжигать взглядом Вэйна - все равно что тыкать угольком в огненную саламандру.  
\- Что вообще наши благородные соседи, интересно, тут забыли, - ни к кому толком не обращаясь протянул Лорд Протектор, когда за розаррийцами закрылась дверь. Спасибо толстым стенам, подслушать его те не смогли бы, даже захотев.  
\- Стремились, по их словам, протянуть руку помощи в очередной раз лишившейся правителя стране. Довольно скользкая компания, хотя трепались складно, - сухо ответил оказавшийся рядом рыцарь - Фон Телльхейм, услужливо подсказала Ноа память. Мужчина хлопнул Габранта по плечу и добавил, усмехнувшись:  
\- Рад, вашему возвращению, Лорд Протектор.   
\- Даже нелюдь лучше розаррийца? - Вэйн обворожительно улыбнулся, щуря глаза.  
\- Раз на раз не приходится, - рыцарь вздернул подбородок вверх и Ноа невольно пожалел земляка. Тот явно не заслужил колкостей змея, да и защищать своих подданных - разве не долг Лорда Протектора?   
Именно поэтому, ни почему другому, Ноа положил руку на предплечье змея, прежде чем тот успел сказать какую-нибудь колкость.  
\- Не хочешь посмотреть на замок? Это сердце рыцарей Ландиса, во многих смыслах.  
\- И редкий представитель местной архитектуры, я пологаю, - хмыкнул змей, позволяя Ноа увести его с веранды.   
Даже не взглянув напрощанье на Фон Телльхейма, ведь во всем замке его интересовал только один рыцарь.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Тебе в самом деле тут нравится, - Вэйн едва заметно улыбался, и Ноа почувствовал, что краснеет. Только и оставалось надеется, что наступающие сумерки спрячут предательский румянец - он ведь в самом деле и не помнил, когда последний раз столько рассказывал.  
\- Этот замок для меня, как второй дом, - смущенно объяснил Лорд Протектор. - Мы с Башем с детства проводили тут кучу времени, тем более что один из нас должен был возглавить Орден. Я бы и родовой замок Фон Ронсенбергов показал тебе с удовольствием. Там очень красивое озеро неподалеку.  
Ноа запнулся и без особой уверенности в голосе закончил:  
\- Если тебе интересно, конечно...  
\- Я никогда не гулял по ландисским замкам, - змей усмехнулся. - Только читал несколько книг об архитектуре. Правда, что все замки закладываются в соответствии с "пожеланиями духов гор"?  
\- Чтобы стены стали так же незыблемы, как горы вокруг. - Повторять слова, услышенные в детстве легко. И Ноа в самом деле верит в то, что говорит, пусть и не так, как когда-то. - Есть еще кое-что... Тут совсем не далеко смотровая башня, которую используют для тренировок подростков. Ничего, конечно, интересного с точки зрения архитектуры, зато с верхних этажей открывается лучший вид на долину.  
Башня, в которую повел змея рыцарь в самом деле смотрелась как-то отдельно от остальных постоек, неприметная с наружи и явно необитаемая внутри. На на шатких ступеньках лежал тонкий слой пыли и подниматься по винтовой лестнице приходилось крайне осторожно.   
Они, пожалуй, наверняка услышали что не одни, не рассказывай Ноа забавные случаи из своего, общего с братом-близнецом, детства. Поэтому единственным, слишком поздним, предупреждением был звон разбитого стекла. В воздухе разнесся резкий замах магического зелья и Вэйн закричал. Жидкость рвала крылья змея и он неприменно скатился по лестнице, если бы Ноа не подхватил его.  
\- Не плохая реакция, Лорд Протектор. Но солидоры крайне вредны для здоровья и разумнее держаться от этих пронырливых тварей. - Розаррийский принц подкидывал в руке бутылочку с зельем и неприятно улыбался, пока его люди прицеливались из арбалетов. - Особенно когда груз лишних знаний буквально выдавливает им могилу.  
Розаррийцы выстрелили до того, как Маргрейс договорил, но Ноа был еще быстрее, практически подхватив змея на руки и болты только беспомощно ударились о каменные ступеньки, под ругань стрелков.  
Их спасло только то, что ландиссиец помнил каждую зарубку на крутой лестнице и даже в темноте умудрился ни разу не споткнуться, и только захлопнув за спиной тяжелую, окованную железом дверь Ноа позволил себе на секунду расслабится.  
Не больше, потому что почти сразу дверь содрагнулась от ударов и Лорд Протектор потащил приходящего в себя змея дальше, в другую комнату.  
\- Вэйн? - Ноа казалось, еще немного и его самого начнет трясти. По крайней мере, пока змей не проговорил, вполне уверенно:  
\- Все в порядке, мне уже лучше. Не на долго, видимо, но все же...  
\- А твои крылья? Они же быстро восстанавливаются?  
\- Минут двадцать все равно нужно, - Вэйн поморщился, проведя рукой по шее. - Фаруху явно найдется чем прожечь дверь до этого.  
\- Ничего, - Ноа сосредоточенно нахмурился. - Двадцать минут я их смогу сдерживать. Тут есть выход на крышу, с которой тебе легко будет улететь.  
\- И если ты дерешься несколько лучше, чем я думаю, то твои рыцари даже успеют перехватить напинавших вдоволь твой труп розаррийцев. И как это сочетается с твоим долгом перед страной?  
\- Никак. - Ноа сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с Вэйном, сжал руками предплечья, чуть ли не вдавливая змея в ближайшую стену. - Долг, страна... я все равно не заплачу за них такую цену.  
И, прежде чем стало слишком поздно, пока его решительность не вспугнула какая-нибудь мелочь, он притянул к себе Вэйна, все так же не выпуская чужих рук. Ближе, чуть ниже и прижался губами к его губам. Как в первый раз, не ожидая ответной нежности, просто стараясь донести какую-то свою, ускальзающую мысль.   
\- Ноа, ты идиот, - не смотря на свои слова, Вэйн не оттолкнул его и Ноа уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо, пытаясь услышать нотки брезгливости или насмешку в чужих словах. А змей только погладил его волосы и прошептал что-то на незнакомом ландиссийцу языке.  
\- Что? - Ноа поднял голову, надеясь, что странная нежность в чужих словах ему не померещилась и змей повторил, уже на языке людей:  
\- Тебе мои крылья, - прежде чем поцеловать приоткрытые от удивления губы. Первый поцелуй, или уже второй? Ноа зажмурился, не веря до конца в то, что это происходит. Но как бы иначе он узнал, что язык у Вэйна немного шершавый, губы суше, чем у человека и он так дурманяще пахнет какими-то травами, небом и... кровью. Это точно была кровь, на языке соленый привкус, а потом спину обожгла боль и Ноа закричал бы, не прижми Вэйн его ближе. А так человеку оставалось только постанывать не прекращая сладкого поцелуя, пусть даже дверь сломали раньше, чем он думал и арбалетные болты пробили одежду и кожу.  
Змей отстранился, почему-то задумчиво осматриваясь.  
\- Ну, ожидаемо, учитывая общую ситуацию, хотя сталь смотрелась бы эффектрее, - он поднял руку и коснулся чего-то за спиной Ноа. Тот попытался обернутся и чуть не упал, от потянувшей его к земле тяжести.   
Чем-то оказалась странная конструкция из кусков камня - обломков стены, которую разворотило там, где раньше была узкая бойница. Все это, похоже, и вгрызлость в его спину, теперь мягко покачиваясь под пальцами змея. Как внезапно ожившие каменные крылья.  
\- Что это..?! - внезапно севшим голосом пробормотал Ноа, снова вцепляясь в Вэйна.  
\- Мои крылья. Из, так скажем, подручных материалов. Как еще ты собираешься унести меня отсюда?  
\- Я? Я не умею летать, Вэйн. Я не...  
\- Ну, тогда мы оба разобьемся, - змей ласково улыбнулся, подходя к пролому и ведя за собой человека. - Все лучше, чем позволить Фаруху почувствовать себя победителем. Это дело принципа.  
\- Они все равно не пролезут, - попытался возразить Ноа, но Вэйн притянул его ближе. Ветер трепал темные волосы змея и он понял, что просто не позволит ему упасть. Чего бы это ни стоило.   
Ноа так и не понял, кто сделал последний шаг, когда земля стремительно понеслась им на встречу, а крылья просто проскользнули сквозь оставшиеся стены с той же легкостью, с какой сквозь воздух скользил ветер.


	19. Chapter 19

Ноа был твердо уверен - прыгни он на покатую крышу с такой высоты один, непременно скатился бы с покатой черепицы, сломав пару костей еще до того, как рухнет на землю. А с тяжелыми, неуклюжими крыльями шансов было еще меньше. Если бы не Вэйн.  
Змей словно всю жизнь балансировал на крышах в обнимку с рыцарями. Знал, когда поддержать, когда подтолкнуть и Ноа казалось, что они танцуют. То, как каменные крылья отбили летящие стрелы, и даже слетевший с запястья Вэйна нож - замысловатые украшения на руках оказались подобием арбалетов - вписывался в неслышную человеческому уху мелодию.  
Розаррийцы стреляли, а змей уже тянул человека за собой, к земле. И они больше не падали, они опускались, как, наверное, широкие листья клена осенью, кружась и замирая в воздухе на едва заметные мгновения.  
Ноа не замечал, что камень крыльев уже начал осыпаться, что отколовшиеся куски тоже парили, вместо того, чтобы нестись к земле.  
А потом все закончилось, так же внезапно, как и началось.   
Потому что надо было поднять тревогу, не замечая удивленных взглядов, превратить засыпающий замок в кишащий муравейник.  
\- Принца взять живым, остальных - как сложится. - Ноа взялся за меч, с удовольствием замечая, что рыцари собрались по тревоге достаточно быстро и розаррийцам уже не сбежать. И он повел бы своих людей в бой не задумываясь, если бы Вэйн не обнял его за плечи.  
\- Куда это мы собрались, - змей притянул рыцаря к себе и под их ногами скрипнуло каменное крошево. Все, что осталось от рассыпавшихся крыльев. Кто-то из ордена, поймав пронзительный взгляд темных глаз, догадливо перехватил командование и Вэйн продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. - Это не разумно, совсем.  
\- Почему? - Ноа опустил меч, не решаясь обернутся. Змей стоял так близко, что его дыхание щекотало ухо и Лорд Протектор не был уверен, что сможет удержать в себе желание поцеловать змея на глазах у всего Ордена.  
\- Сейчас сам догадаешься, - Вэйн тихо рассмеялся. - Три, два, один...  
Усталость накатилась на Ноа как штормовая волна, буквально сбивая с ног. И он неприменно упал бы, не поддерживай его явно ожидавший подобного змей. В глазах потемнело и Лорд Протектор не успел даже толком побеспокоится поверят ли остальные чужим объяснениям.  
***  
Ноа снился прекрасный сон. Сладкий, как пирожки с фруктами, которые пекла мама по праздникам, и точно так же, как в детстве он не знал что же делает мамины пирожки особенными, не смог бы сейчас разобрать сон на составляющие. Но просыпаться не хотелось и он, не открывая глаза, перевернулся под легким, удивительно теплым одеялом и со счастливым вздохом уткнулся в чужое плечо, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы волосы не слишком щекотали нос.  
И, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.  
Наверное, все дело было в том, что даже в самых сладких снах ему не удавалось заснуть в обнимку со змеем. Да и светлая мысль использовать мягкие крылья в качестве одеяла в голову не приходила. Поэтому, нужно было отстраниться и спросить что же случилось.   
Вот только Ноа не был до конца уверен, что руки его послушаются.  
\- Доброго вечера, - Вэйн с трудом сдерживал смех. - Мне надоело наблюдать за маневрами твоих соплеменников вокруг меня, поэтому пришлось сделать так, чтобы им было просто не ловко появлятся рядом каждые три минуты. Ты не против, я надеюсь?  
\- Нет, - Ноа прижался к змею ближе, по ходу замечая, что тот лежит, похоже, только в брюках, а самого его кто-то заботливо раздел. - А что со мной было? И сколько я спал...  
\- Ты устал, крылья не даются легко, особенно в первые несколько раз.   
Змей ободряюще потрепал светлые волосы, а потом задумчиво потер свое запястье. Ноа перехватил его руку.  
\- Все в порядке?   
\- В порядке. Крылья как новые, можешь сам убедиться, - "одеяло" зашевелилось, погладив плечи человеку, а Вэйн уперся руками в кровать и теперь нависал над жмурящимся Ноа. - Еще вопросы?  
\- Можно? - Ноа попытался убрать падающие на глаза змею волосы, но они все время падали обратно и это занятие грозило совсем захватить рыцаря, если бы у него не переспросили:  
\- Можно?  
\- Тебя поцеловать? - Ноа замер, смотря в темные глаза. Пальцы его замерли в очередной раз заправляя темную прядь за ухо.  
\- Будешь спрашивать об этом каждый раз, мой неразумный человек? - поинтересовался змей уже откровенно смеясь и поцеловал его сам. Ноа облегченно выдохнул, хотя сам не заметил, что задержал дыхание, дожидаясь ответа, и обнял солидора уже не спрашивая разрешения, не собираясь отпускать.  
\- Но мне нравится, слушать как ты соглашаешся, - почти виновато прошептал он, когда от поцелуев начали побаливать губы. - И просто тебя слушать. Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь, пожалуйста...  
\- Что-нибудь? - Вэйн сделал вид, что задумался. - Знаешь про нашу генетическую память? Я помню маму такой, какой она была, когда за ней ухаживал отец. Ты мне ее напоминаешь.  
\- Молоденькую девушку? Серьезно?  
\- Волосы, которые целовало солнце, - Вэйн поцеловал короткие золотистые волосы на виске Ноа. - Глаза, голубые как чистое небо. И она тоже не была в начале уверенна в том, что сможет достойно править Империей. Но в общем на хрупкую восемнадцатилетнюю аристократку ты похож не очень, не переживай.  
Ноа вздохнул, снова прижимаясь к змею. Счастливо вздохнул, чего уж скрывать, но Вэйн и не думал замолкать.  
\- Осталось только проверить спросишь ли ты то, что спросила она.  
\- Ваша генетическая память меня уже пугает, если ты совсем все помнишь, - жалобно сообщил Ноа. Но он не стал бы Лордом Протектором, если бы не умел бросаться на трудности грудью, поэтому спросил все равно:  
\- Мы же не ограничемся одними поцелуями?  
Вэйн хмыкнул, едва заметно улыбнувшись. Они снова поцеловались, но теперь змей перешел к гораздо более активным действием и скоро Ноа стало казаться, что на нем не осталось и сантиметра кожи, которой бы не коснулся Вэйн руками, губами или на удивление подвижными крыльями. А когда между ними не осталось уже никакой одежды, змей прошептал немного севшим голосом:  
\- А она спросила сможет ли забеременеть...  
Ноа только простонал в ответ. И вовсе не потому, что слова Вэйна пришлись не к месту, ведь все остальное было в точности там, где хотелось.


	20. Chapter 20

Вэйн задумчиво потер запястья, едва заметно качнув головой, и Ноа опять уставился на его руки.  
\- Они другого цвета, - наконец сказал он. - Ты точно не заболел?  
\- Было чем заражаться? - змей хмыкнул, закатывая глаза. - Мне виднее здоров я или нет, Ноа. Можно будет слетать к Сидольфусу, если это тебя успокоит. Но после того, как закончим с делами, сейчас с твоей стороны лишать Ландис твоего чуткого руководства было бы просто безответственно.   
\- А тебя одного я отпускать не хочу, разумеется.  
Лорд Протектор тяжело вздохнул, признавая определенную логику змея. Пусть перспектива снова оказаться в окружении важнейших документаций нагоняла тоску.  
\- И каким пунктом в повестке дня доброс принца Маргрейса? - поинтересовался Ноа, меняя тему. - До или после обеда? Ты ведь наверняка хочешь задать ему парочку вопросов.  
Теперь, когда в лояльности солидора не осталось никаких причин сомневаться - в конце-концов, особо острыми приступами паранойи Ноа не страдал - не пользоваться его способностью "убеждать" других было бы просто глупо. Но как на зло ничего дельного в голову Лорду Протектору не приходило.  
\- Если Ларса у кого-то из семейства Маргрейсов - Фарух будет об этом знать.  
\- Но Баш...  
\- Чем быстрее мы начнем разробатывать план действий, опираясь на факты, тем лучше, в том числе и для них. - Вэйн качнул головой. - Берган и Баш в любом случае должны держаться так далеко от гнездовья Маргрейсов, как только возможно.   
\- Как скажешь. - Ноа помолчал немного. - По крайней мере, можно будет узнать почему Фарух пытался тебя убить.  
\- Узнать? - змей удивленно моргнул. - Я и так знаю почему. Потенциальных шантажистов вообще нужно убивать при первой же возможности. Мысль-то у него была вполне здравая, только исполнение не слишком хорошо.   
\- В самом деле... Жаль, нельзя просто приказать ему рассказать все, что может быть нам интересно. Значит, я просто постою рядом. - Ноа улыбнулся, чувствуя, что краснеет. - Буду защищать самое главное сокровище в замке.  
\- Вряд ли алхимик, лишенный зелий может представлять из себя хоть какую-то угрозу, - усмехнулся змей. Но теплый взгляд, в пику словам, словно подзадоривал.  
\- Не знаю, на мой взгляд, ради некоторых вещей можно и из шкуры вылезти...  
Вэйн насмешливо уставился на рыцаря, достаточно красноречиво, озвучивать варианты вещей не пришлось - Ноа и так почувствовал, как обжигает щеки смущение. Опять ляпнул не подумав! Но змей только рассмеялся, тряхнув головой.  
\- Как скажите, Лорд Протектор, как скажите.  
***  
Ноа разглядывал Маргрейса со смутной гордостью за ландиссийских рыцарей. Не смотря на то, что Фарух наглейшим образом нарушил все возможные законы гостеприимства, попытавшись убить и Лорда Протектора - фактически хозяина дома - и другого его гостя, сейчас принц щеголял фингалом да разбитой губой. Всего лишь. А ведь несколько помятый Маргрейс вполне мог оказаться несколько мертвым.  
Розарийскому принцу, с другой строны, было на этот факт совершенно начхать. Он сверлил змея взглядом, и молчал. Это было чем-то похоже на схватку хищников, вот только шансов перемолчать солидора у него было не больше, чем у кролика переглядеть удава. И Маргрейс зашипел первым:  
\- Похоже, врут байки о вашей птичьей гордости. Жить захочешь, не так раскорячешься, а шлюха чешуйчатая?  
Змей и бровью не повел, только неприятно улыбнулся, прежде чем заметить, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
\- А мне всегда было интересно, смогу ли я заставить кого-нибудь сожрать собственные внутренности только взглядом, мм...  
И что-то было в голосе Вэйна, в том, как он с узил глаз, пусть и запылавшие золотом, от чего у Ноа по спине побежали мурашки. Но он, к своему удивлению, понял, что не испугался, в отличие от посеревшего и странно дернувшегося принца. Скорее эта оторопь была сродни той, что рождается, когда смотрешь на бушующую, неукращенную стихию. Да, может убить, небрежно не позволяя защититься, а все равно думаешь не об опастности, а о совершенной красоте.  
Именно это, видимо, помогло Лорду Протектору сохранить невозмутимость, даже когда принц чуть ли не вцепился в него взглядом. И, может быть, для его чувств нашлось бы какое-то логическое объяснение даже, у доктора Сидольфуса, например. А почему попытка призвать человеческую солидарность провалилось было ясно и так - людям вообще не свойственно жалеть тех, кого они презирают.  
Фарух Маргрейс не был дураком, и поэтому не попытался даже гордо огрызнутся. Прошипел, сквозь зубы только:  
\- Чего ты хочешь, солидор? Узнать где твой змеенышь - так братец Аль-Сид не терял времени даром. Кто знает, может тебе уже и трепыхаться не зачем наш малыш пусть и без чешуи, но тоже убедителен. Или ты ищешь совет Оккурий? Красивый способ покончить с опостылевшей жизнью, среди не летающих ублюдков?  
\- И ты знаешь где они? - если змей и заинтересовался словами человека, заметно это не было. Та же полуулыбка, безразличная и изучающая, но бьющая без промоха.  
\- В Далмаске. - Фарух хохотнул. - Пригрелесь в засушливом климате. Говорят спят и видят, как какой-нибудь самодовольный придурок попытается завоевать это сосредоточие пыли и рудников. Может попробуешь? Или заморочаешь головку их принцессе, не в первый раз будет, наверняка.  
Вэйн ласково улыбнулся и его глаза наполнились золотом.  
\- Почему бы тебе не написать для меня все, что ты знаешь об Оккуриях и их связи с Далмаской? - резонирующий голос змея все так же резал слух, хотя Ноа показалось, что теперь он слышал в нем какие-то новые нотки. А Фарух замер, взгляд его опустел, и в то же время принц подался вперед, явно готовый начать писать своей кровью на стенах, если прикажут, но Вэйн опередил этот порыв, добавив:  
\- Бумагу тебе скоро принесу.  
На последок солидор похлопал человека по голове, как радостно принесшего палочку щенка, и поманил Ноа за собой, прочь из камеры.  
***  
Когда приказы уже были розданы и Маргрейс остался в компании бумаги и рыцаря, которому было велено забрать все написанное принцем, они вышли на балкон, где совсем недавно - еще вчера, заседал совет Ордена.   
Ветер тут же вцепился в темные волосы змея, то ли ревниво дергая, то ли любя переберая густые пряди. И несколько минут Ноа просто любовался этим.   
\- Все же, я не понимаю, почему Маргрейс так легко признался, что знает об Оккуриях. Разве они не союзники?  
Вэйн усмехнулся, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Думаю, он избавился бы от любого из нас с одинаковой радостью. А если вдруг с него придут спрашивать, никто не помешает ему слезно рассказать о том, что не родился еще человек, способный переглядеть солидора.  
\- Но Далмаска не многим больше Ландиса, и захоти Маргрейсы, армия Империи пройдет сквозь чужие войска, как нож сквозь масло. - Ноа оперся локтями на каменные перила, глядя на горы. Высокие, плохо проходимые, они хоть как-то защищали его родину, но пожелай та же Аркадия войны. Лорд Протектор, как мог незаметно, передернул плечами. В лучшем случае их ждет затяжная партизанская война, в худшем... Ощущение собственного бессилия пробирало до костей похлеще холодного ветра.  
\- Очень поверхностное мнение, Ноа. - Вэйн ободряюще провел пальцами по руке человека. - Для начала, любое нападение на королевства одной Империей будет поводом развязать войну, которая поглотит нас всех. Маргрейсам это нужно ни чуть не больше, чем Сенату Аркадии. И не стоит забывать сколько у розаррийцев живет зверолюдей из питомников оккурий, сколько их служит в армии. Даже если у заводчиков не смогут подчинить их себе... Я не верю, что они не оставили способа свести своих питомцев с ума, заставить нападать на всех вокруг. Скорее всего и Маргрейсы в это не верят. К тому же, у Оккурий достаточно средств, чтобы обогатить ту же Далмаску армией наемников, хватит и на то, чтобы купить флот пиратов.  
Ноа все так же смотрел на горы, только теперь в облаках ему мерещились летающие корабли.  
\- А пираты... - Лорд Протектор задумчиво замолчал, прежде чем продолжить, более уверенно. - Даже если Король Пиратов откажет, Маргрейсам об этом знать просто неоткуда.  
\- Знания - сила, Ноа.   
Тот снова замолчал, теперь правда вместо гор любуясь собеседником. Ему тоже хотелось ласково провести по темным волосам, например, а вместо этого он накрыл руку змея своей.  
\- Если тебе в самом деле понадобиться армия - все что есть в Ландисе в твоем распоряжении. Не очень много, зато без наемников и зверолюдей, которых можно свести с ума.   
\- Спасибо, - Вэйн улыбнулся. Ноа не смог бы сказать чему именно - нелепости предложения? тому, как он сжал его пальцы, проведя рукой по покрытому чешуей запястью? - но улыбнулся в ответ, почти робко добавив:  
\- Я, вообще-то, думал подарить тебе кольцо... Но боюсь ошибиться с размером. А браслет или ожерелье...  
Змей по-птичьи наклонил голову на бок, щуря темные глаза и Ноа истово понадеялся, что о наручниках и ошейниках тот не подумал. Просто браслет не удобно носить с витыми наручами-арбалетами, а ожерелье... Можно наверняка придумать какую-то отговорку и для этого. Пусть только ему не перестанут улыбаться.  
Вэйн, словно прочтя его мысли - а может там в самом деле все было написано на его лице - пододвинулся ближе и, легко коснувшись губами виска прошептал на ухо:  
\- Серьги. Непременно в виде перьев, - и отстранился, прежде чем Ноа успел прижать его к себе, легко вспрыгнув на перила. Добавил, ласково улыбаясь:  
\- Можно с парочкой драгоценных камней, раз уж эльфийский нефицит мы отдали. И напишешь для меня письмо Императору Маргрейсу, хорошо?  
Ноа кивнул, смортя на змея снизу вверх, улыбаясь в ответ, и Вэйн протянул ему руку.  
\- Полетаем? - спросил он так, словно существовала хотя бы она причина отказаться, и это почему-то рассмешило Ноа.   
Они так и падали в бесконечное, наполненное ветрами небо - смеясь.


	21. Chapter 21

Удобнее всего читать "доклад" розаррийского принца оказалось после ужина, уже вымучив замысловатое послание его отцу и устроившись головой на коленях дремавшего Вэйна. Или делавшего вид, что дремлет, потому что на все вопросы, вроде "что такое хромосома" отвечал легко и почти не задумываясь. И снова закрывал глаза.  
\- О, тут и про Ландис есть, - Ноа с удивлением перечитал листок, пытаясь разобрать чужой почерк. - Ларг предоставлял генетический материал для проекта... тут дальше по розаррийски, кажется...  
\- Проект по выведению драконьих сердец в относительно человеческих телах. Люди хотят неба. - На этот раз Вэйн даже не потрудился открыть глаза, небрежно перебирая пальцами короткие светлые волосы Лорда Протектора. А доклад он успел прочесть заранее.  
\- Генетический материал... - Ноа нахмурился, вспоминая что именно значат незнакомые слова. Что-то важное вилось рядом с ними, навязчивое и неуловимое, как утренний ветерок. - А знаешь, я видел сына Ларга, когда тот был еще мальчишкой, не старше того шалопая, что летел с нами в Бальфонхейм. Наш герцог его терпеть не мог с самого рождения, хотел даже обвинить жену в измене и избавится от обоих, сделал бы это, если бы Муу не был бы копией герцога в молодости. Он и сейчас вылитый отец... гены ведь за это и отвечают, да?  
Пальцы Вэйна замерли, а потом змей, очень аккуратно поинтересовался:  
\- Ты мне это говоришь сейчас потому, что Рей был похож на сына Ларга или сейчас только вспомнил о том, что практически в любой момент к нам может нагрянуть некто, возможно во главе небольшой армии с требованием вернуть законный престол и перестать безобразничать?  
\- А? - Ноа удивленно моргнул. Мысль о том, что единственный сын Ларга предъявит прова на трон казалось дикой и требовала некоторого осмысления, прежде чем удалось ответить более связно. - Он не станет, Муу же в двадцать сбежал из-под отцовского крыла на вольные хлеба. В Набрадию, кажется. Или Буджербу, я не помню... Кажется даже успел там жениться. Я говорил именно о Рее.  
\- И он так похож на вашего покойного герцога?  
\- Как портрет льстивого художника. Вэйн, я же не видел Рау без маски, ни разу, а ты говорил, что его и мальчишки голоса звучат почти одинакого. Может он потому и не снимал ее, что никто бы не стал выглядывать в мальчишке черты молодого герцога, а на его сходство с Муу оборачивались? И Рей в самом деле мог бы без труда сойти за сына или внука Ларга. Но этого же не может быть, правда? Наверное просто дети Муу не поделили что-то с отцом и сбегать из дома у них семейное.  
\- В твоем исполнении это прозвучало не слишком убедительно, - заметил Вэйн. - Сколько там лет этому блудному сыну?  
\- Должно быть двадцать шесть-двадцать семь. - Ноа вздохнул и сел. - Я сам не верю в то, что говорю, но...  
Вэйн терпеливо ждал, пока человек закончит фразу. Или думал о чем-то своем, прикидывая в уме на сколько это самое "но" вероятно. А Ноа подавленно молчал. В голове просто не укладывалось как можно было такое сотворить с собственными детьми и он бы еще долго не проронил бы ни слова, приходя в себя, если бы змей не обнял его, прижав к себе.  
\- Похоже, если вы встретитесь еще раз, у вас будет больше тем для интересных бесед, - Вэйну удалось сказать это ободряюще, но Ноа все равно буркнул в его плечо неуверенное "неужели". - Или я могу его клюнуть, и тогда вы обсудите мой мерзкий характер.  
\- У тебя нет клюва. - Ноа зажмурился, обнимая Вэйна в ответ, и вздохнул. - У тебя не мерзких характери я совершенно не хочу тебя с кем-то обсуждать. Но если ты считаешь, что нам есть о чем говорить с лишними детьми Ларга, почему бы при случае этого не сделать. И можно будет предупредить ребенка о том, что люди хотят неба и замечательному лорду Дюрандалю это желание может быть далеко не чуждо.  
\- Тебе, похоже, Гилберт совсем не понравился, - хмыкнул Вэйн, небрежно потрепав волосы Ноа. - А он, между прочим, полукровка. Может эльфийские корни окажутся сильнее человеческих. Или Рей не "лишняя детка" Ларга. Все может быть, не принимай решений, прежде чем в твои руки попадут все факты.  
\- Да, мой господин. - Лорд Протектор отдал честь, словно стоял перед командиром на параде. А потом снова взял змея за руку. - Но пусть лучше я буду подозрителен к твоему бывшему другу, чем подвергну тебя хоть какой-то опасности. Эльфийские у него корни или еще какие-то.   
\- Никогда не доверяй людям и сирин, а всех остальных проверяй, - Вэйн насмешливо скривил губы и Ноа тут же захотелось найти способ превратить недобрую гримасу в ласковую улыбку. Именно поэтому он довольно глупо моргнул пару раз и переспросил:  
\- Сирин? Кто это?


	22. Chapter 22

Когда Ноа увидел летящую к замку Либру - а видно корабль короля воздушных пиратов Бальфонхейма было издалека - первое о чем он подумал - Не переборщили ли они с желанием произвести впечатление?  
А Либра буквально владела небом, не зря же была самым большим пиратским кораблем. Некоторые говорили, что на борту Либры, помимо экипажа и груза, всегда находились два бострокрылых истребителя, и, глядя на летающую громаду в этом сложно было усомниться. Из-за того, что никакого аэродрома в замке, разумеется, не было, Либра бросила якорь за его стенами. В чем-то это даже сыграло Зексу на руку, ведь на шествующего, другого слова не подобрать, короля пиратов, в сияющем шлеме-короне, легком кожаном то ли доспехе, то ли мундире, старались взглянуть все поголовно, от умудренных годами рыцарей, до подростков-оруженосцев. Сначала всласть насмотреться на блики на драконьей морде, а потом уже заметить с достоинством кутающегося в плащь - и как ему это удавалось только - мужчину, вспомнить о вампирах, и сделать все возможное, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
Доказать себе, что среди ландиссийцев нет трусов.  
Ноа и не догадался бы, наверное, на сколько продумана была эта торжественная мрачность, не хмыкни за его спиной Вэйн. Одобрительно и немного насмешливо. Почему-то после этого встретить гостей как пологается оказалось намного проще.  
***  
Ноа все же пришлось оставить Вэйна наедине с его сводным братом. У него был долг лорда-протектора и необходимость проявить такт, но даже их не хватило, чтоб удержать его надолго. Он зашел в комнату, где сидели все трое - Трез, разумеется, не оставлял "свою жизнь" ни на минуту - как раз чтобы услышать, как змей негромко заметил:  
\- Разумеется, это касается вас обоих в равной степени. Для меня вы оба - братья.  
Зекс, державший змея за руку, благодарно сжал его пальцы. Без маски он казался моложе, и на красивом лице легко читались эмоции - король пиратов был взволнован и благодарен. Вампир вел себя более сдержанно, но тоже улыбался. Вполне искренне, по крайней мере так показалось Ноа.   
Ландиссиец даже замер, на несколько мгновений, глядя на этих людей без возраста. Братья... Или что-то гораздо более сложное. Считают ли двое пиратов, моложе и старше его одновременно, Ноа частью своей семьи? И хочет ли он знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
Стараясь отвлечься от этих странных странных мыслей, Лорд Протектор Ландиса по-военному строго поприветствовал гостей.  
\- Не ожидал вас увидеть, Зекс. Да еще и с такой помпой. - Ноа сел рядом, совершенно не осознавая, что устраивается вплотную к Вэйну. До тех пор, пока змей не взял его руку своей свободной рукой, а Зекс едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Мы посчитали, что подписание договора между нашими странами должно быть как можно заметнее.Это должно дать повод задуматься вашим соседям, - король пиратов усмехнулся, с легким, почти семейным ехидством. - Не Империям, разумеется, но хотя бы принцессе Ашелии неплохо было бы намекнуть что она делает не так.  
\- Тебя преследуют девушки, Миллиардо? - змей усмехнулся. - Надеюсь к ним не присоеденятся еще и оккурии.  
\- Не думаю, - подал голос стоявший рядом Трез. - Для них это мелковато, все же. До тех пор, пока ты остаешься просто змеептицой, а Миллиардо - Зексом Маркизом. Даже у птиц устают крылья, поверить в то, что пираты ищут твердую землю под ногами не так уж и сложно.  
\- Тем более, что это в чем-то правда. Даже если мы найдем острова Лемурес и убедим гарпий заключить с нами союз, все равно найдутся те, кто не считает горы и реки Бальфонхейма настоящими.   
\- Драконы были менее придирчивы, но тоже жили и на земле. - Ноа и сам не знал, почему сказал это. И уж точно не ожидал, что все трое замолчат, ожидая продолжения и не продолжить не получилось:  
\- В Ландисе довольно много гор, где есть достаточно широкие площадки, к которым практически не возможно подобраться пешком. Если кто-то из бальфонхеймских пиратов захочет построить там дом, я готов выдать для этого разрешение.   
\- И подарить своей стране несколько летающих кораблей. - Трез коснулся пальцами переносицы и улыбнулся. - Чувствуется солидорский подход к решению вопросов.   
Змей улыбнулся и пожал плечами и крыльями сразу.   
\- Пусть иными категориями мыслят мои враги, - заметил он. - Я все же предпочту оставить наших любезных оппонентов в неведении, на сколько это возможно. Тем более, что атака в лоб для нас будет самоубийством. Пока что.  
Вампир и человек кивнули практически одновременно.  
\- Сейчас в любом случае не время, - Зекс сосредоточенно свел брови и на месте мягко улыбающегося юноши снова сидел суровый король пиратов. - Слишком много мелочей, которые могут вывернуть не в нашу пользу. И нужно как можно быстрее вернуть Ларсу. Особенно если ты отказываешься возвращаться в Бальфонхейм.  
\- А ты не хочешь возвращаться в Аркадию. Оставим друг другу право выбирать, где жить.  
\- Рилина вполне счастлива с Дарлианами, ей ни к чему знать о тех кто уничтожил нашу семью.  
\- Не нужно лишать ее наследия, - Вэйн едва заметно качнул головой, но по его тону было понятно на сколько змею не по вкусу мнение брата. - Пусть решит сама.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты это скажешь. В Аркадис мне на Либре не прилететь.  
\- Есть и другие пути, - Вэйн многозначительно посмотрел на вампира.   
Трез усмехнулся краешком губ и смахнул с плеча невидимые пылинки, но ничего не сказал, оставляя право решать человеку. Зексу ничего не оставалось, как пообещать подумать об этом.


	23. Chapter 23

Баш был несказанно рад возвращению домой. Только на борту Страла - Бальфир, выскочивший как чертик из табакерки, любезно согласился подбросить до Ландиса всех желающих за умеренную плату в виде последних столичных сплетен и пары звонких монет - он понял на сколько на него давил Заир. Даже дышать стало легче.  
Полет прошел на удивление спокойно, может потому, что почти битком набитая пассажирская каюта не располагала к событиям и даже разговорам. Посыльный заметно стеснялся главы ордена и молчал. Берган делал вид, что спит, а пират предпочитал мурлыкать комплименты кораблю и напарнице поочередно.  
C Либрой Бальфир разминулся где-то на полдня, что привело пирата в бешенство. Все вокруг обсуждали исключительно Зекса Маркиза и его "ручного кровососа", не замечая быстроходный Страл просто потому, что размеры всегда впечатляют обывателей сильнее, чем скорость. И вообще чем что-то хоть сколько-то полезное.  
Эту светлую мысль пират, сдобрив ее немалыми количествами яда и словесными конструкциями, в которых не путался, вероятно, только он сам, доносил до Баша и Бергана, пока они вышагивали по коридорам замка в поисках Лорда Протектора. Дог молчал, явно по привычке игнорируя младшего Банансу, иногда морща нос и запоминая новые запахи. А вот фон Ронсенбергу повезло меньше - иногда Бальфир замолкал, бросая на рыцаря испепеляющий взгляд, и, если Баш не мог достаточно быстро придумать подходящую реплику, последние пятнадцать минут речи повторялись.  
Отвечать получалось с переменным успехом, а вот придумать, как избавится от пирата рыцарь так и не смог, и приходилось терпеть не только лекцию, но и периодические проникновенные "вы не видели мою любимую птичку?" обращенные к страже.  
"Птичка", пряталась словно специально, прихватив с собой Лорда Протектора. И, наверное, они так и не нашли бы их, если бы Бальфир не предложил пройтись по закрытому коридору. А, может, если бы Берган не уставился на одну из комнат, виляя хвостом и почему-то не торопясь входить.  
Баш радостно распахнул дверь и замер.  
В полупустой комнате, видимо когда-то использовавшейся для обучение молодых рыцарей, на одной из довольно высоких скамеек сидел змей. Очень живописно, нужно признать - откинув назад голову, так что прекрасно было видно, как играет свет на чешуйках, начинающихся на "крыльях" и прячущихся где-то в волосах. А вот грудь оказалась вполне человеческая, и это тоже было прекрасно видно благодаря расстегнутой рубашке. Змей тяжело дышал, жмурясь, а лавка жалобно поскрипывала, когда он слишком сильно сжимал пальцы руки, которой буквально вцепился в ее край. Второй рукой он, гораздо бережнее, перебирал светлые волосы на чьей-то голове.  
Баш тряхнул головой, то открывая, то закрывая рот. Он бы еще мог притвориться, что не узнал брата со спины, но вряд ли еще кто-то в замке вырядился бы в одеяния Лорда Протектора только для того, чтобы стоя на коленях перед змеем так вдохновенно...  
Он бы даже додумал эту мысль, прошло не так уж и много времени, учитывая, что пират успел только многозначительно хмыкнуть, но Вэйн заметил незванных гостей. От блаженной умиротворенности к нечеловеческой ярости змея швырнуло быстрее, чем гремучую змею на зазевавшуюся жертву, и хотя глаза не залило ядовитым золотом, Баш все равно отшатнулся.  
Крылья Вэйна распахнулись, прежде чем укрыть Ноа, словно пряча от всего мира и не давая пошевелиться, и змей зашипел. Низкий, угрожающий звук пробирал до костей, задевая какие-то первобытные струны в душе Баша. Рыцарь верно так и застыл бы истуканом, если бы Берган, тихо заскулив не вытолкал их в коридор, захлопнув дверь.  
\- Вот это я понимаю - налаживание межвидовых связей. На личном примере, - Бальфир совершенно неприличным образом хихикнул, разглядывая ошарашенного рыцаря. - Говорят, солидоры в постели просто великолепны, если бы не мои девочки, глядишь составил бы твоему братцу конкуренцию. Может они согласятся на небольшую приватную вечеринку? Ну так, просто для разнообразия...   
Пират покосился на рычащего Бергана, несколько секунд смотрел на внушительные клыки и добавил, тем же игривым тоном:  
\- Думаешь, он бы швырнул в нас лавочкой? Ее так просто не отломать, судя по виду.   
Баш нервно закашлял, смотря то на дога, то на пирата и явно пытаясь что-то сказать, но получались только не слишком внятные местоимения или просто гласные. Бальфир многозначительно закатил глаза.  
\- Надеюсь, это не яркий пример стандартной реакции ландиссийцев на межрасовые отношения, а то будет жаль потраченного на вас времени. И, мне кажется, Вэйн не обрадуется, если мы так и будем тут торчать, а, Берган?  
Дог кивнул, не скрывая, впрочем, раздражения, и, прихватив Баша за пояс, потащил за собой. Пират проводил их взглядом, насмешливо щуря глаза, а потом пожал плечами и, тихо что-то напевая, пошел в противоположную сторону.


	24. Chapter 24

Ноа теребил край плаща, глядя то на Вэйна, то на Бальфира.  
Змей дочитал письмо и посмотрел на пирата.  
\- И откуда у тебя это, друг мой?  
\- У Баша позаимствовал. Он как-то задумался слишком, а это, кажется, срочно. - Бальфир ослепительно улыбнулся. - Да и навыки терять не хочется, на самом деле. Но если тебе это не по вкусу - я потом извинюсь. Через недельку-другую, когда он отойдет от потрясения, которое вы ему устроили. Там хоть пишут что-нибудь интересное, или я зря старался?  
Вэйн только фыркнул, а Ноа почувствовал, что краснеет. Он даже не знал, что хуже - то, что их так бесцеремонно прервали, что брат так внезапно узнал о его отношениях со змеем, или то, что все вышеперечисленное совершенно сбило его «с мысли». И, кажется, Вэйну это не понравилось.   
Не то, чтобы это было так заметно, конечно. Зато пират явно решил отпускать шуточки на эту тему, пока не охрипнет. А бороться с желанием ударить несносного мальчишку было с каждой минутой все сложнее. Или, еще лучше, за шкирку выкинуть прочь и снова остаться с Вэйном наедине.  
Он ведь даже толком не знал зачем. Попросить прощения? Защитить змея от чужих колкостей делом, раз не знает как словом? Скорее второе – ведь желание защищать Вэйна от всего на свете иногда просто захлестывало Ноа с головой, что шальной ветер в горах. Настолько, что Лорд Протектор жалел, бывало, о своем титуле – источнике лишней опасности.  
Ноа и не заметил бы, что оказался между Вэйном и Бальфиром, если бы пират не помахал рукой, отгоняя его, как назойливую муху.  
\- И вообще, чего ты послал в Розарию этого… - Бальфир хитро покосился на Лорда Протектора, - незамысловатого ландиссийца?  
\- Потому, Ффамран, что он понравился Бергану. Если вспомнишь еще пять-шесть таких людей, то я признаю этот нюанс недостаточным основанием. – Змей мягко улыбнулся, глядя, как пират картинно закатил глаза. - Но лучше не будем тратить наше время. Ты возвращаешься в Бальфонхейм? Нет желания поработать почтовым голубем?  
\- За несколько крошек и возможность прочесть твое послание? – пират хихикнул и сложил руки на коленях, изображая идеально послушного ребенка. – Отцу? Зексу? Мне просто интересно, стоят ли твои бумажки моего времени или нам лучше с Фран пошерстить караваны на границах Джиллада. Там сейчас, говорят, самый сезон для охоты на охотников, охочих до чужих охот.  
\- Возможности первым узнать новости уже недостаточно? Тебе же все равно нужно домой, и поскорее.  
\- Дом там, где Страл, - пират небрежно взмахнул рукой, но тут же насторожился. – А что, есть повод?  
Змей улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. А потом взял топчущегося рядом рыцаря за руку и притянул к себе.  
\- Мало ли что пишут в частной переписке.  
\- Ладно, я заинтригован. Но до утра у нас наслаждение окрестностями, а потом мы отчаливаем. Послушать о неземном величии Либры можно и в городах более богатых на развлечения, знаешь ли, Сидольфус, опять же, ждет. Может, ночами не спит. Нельзя так с людьми в его возрасте, поэтому не затягивай со своими упражнениями в эпистолярном жанре. Договорились?  
Вэйн кивнул, улыбнувшись немного теплее:  
\- Разумеется. Не заставляй своих девушек себя ждать, Ффамран.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Бальфир легко вскочил на ноги. – Не буду мешать, продолжайте в то же духе. Или даже еще живописнее. В лучах…  
Вэйн раздраженно хлопнул крылом по краю скамейки, на которой сидел, и пират, со смехом поклонившись, все же замолчал и убрался восвояси.  
Изучать окрестные горы, а может – собирать сплетни.  
А Ноа еще какое-то время молчал, не отпуская руку Вэйна, и змей уже привычно ждал, прикрыв глаза, пока человек соберется с мыслями.  
\- Баш… наверняка просто удивился.   
\- Я бы сказал, замысловато удивился, - Вэйн хмыкнул негромко. – Это все, что тебя взволновало?   
\- Он – это вся моя семья. – Ноа наконец сел рядом со змеем. – Я, в самом деле, хотел бы сообщить ему о наших отношениях иначе.   
\- Всему свое время, не спорю, но Башу лучше смириться с реальностью как можно скорее, - Вэйн сладко вздохнул, положив голову на плечо своему рыцарю. – Не маленький уже. Да и у нас есть занятия важнее вправления ему мозгов.   
\- Ты о письме, которое тебе отдал Бальфир? Что-то, о чем мне нужно знать?  
\- Письмо? Нет, это всего лишь привет из прошлого от одного хорошего мальчика. Может вам даже случится познакомиться. – Змей рассмеялся. – Далеко разлетелись птенцы Аркадиса.  
Ноа невольно зажмурился, прижимая себе расслабившегося змея. Что ж это за мальчик такой, так легко подменивший его гнев на веселье?   
Воображение тут же нарисовало темноволосого красавца на голову выше любого ландиссийца. Да еще и что-то нагло шепчущего на ухо благосклонно смеющемуся Вэйну. Два птенца Аркадиса.  
\- Эй, раздавишь, - змей не думал вырываться, и даже не слишком возражал, похоже. Только Ноа все равно ослабил хватку и улыбнулся, услышав:  
\- Решил забыть про семейные неурядицы? Время, к сожалению, уже безвозвратно упущено. Скоро нас посетят высокие гости, если ты не забыл.  
\- Розаррийский принц и твой брат, я помню. Безопасность гостей будет обеспечена на высшем уровне. И о том, чтобы Аль-Сид не стрелял в тебя, мы тоже позаботимся.  
\- Лучше позаботься о том, чтобы он не стрелял в тебя. Впрочем, если Аль-Сид не слишком изменился, то такими глупостями он заниматься не будет.   
\- Я, правда, не понимаю, почему он везет сюда твоего брата. Особенно если, в самом деле, не дурак. Я никогда бы…  
\- Не променял меня на Баша? – Вэйн помолчал недолго, Ноа как раз хватило, чтобы смутиться и понять, что в самом деле не променял бы. Ни за что, и пусть Баш простит его, если сможет. А змей продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Аль-Сид, конечно, заявит, что Ларса - не вещь, и он не имеет никакого права менять его на что-то, как мешок с солью можно сменять на кота. И понадеется, что мой брат выберет его, а за Фаруха нам достаточно будет денег и обещания, допустим, не назначать награду за голову Хайнэ. А Ландису очень пригодятся деньги Маргрейсов.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - Ноа осторожно погладил темные волосы Вэйна, - что мы не сможем отбить твоего брата у Маргрейса, если вдруг тому удастся убедить Ларсу что… я не знаю, остаться в Розарии? Такое вообще возможно?  
\- Все возможно. Это называется дипломатией. И, поверь мне, мы оба будем стараться убедить нашего птенца в своей правоте.   
Вэйн встал и ободряюще похлопал Ноа по плечу.  
\- У меня есть несколько козырей в рукаве, верь мне. – Он поцеловал Ноа в нос, привычно усмехнувшись. – Но нам лучше играть эти карты без лишних свидетелей, поэтому я буду писать письма, а тебе нужно проверить, все ли гладко с подготовкой к встречи сиятельного принца. А насколько твой брат смирился с пугающей реальностью, мы посмотрим за ужином.  
Лорд Протектор только кивнул, сделав вид, что не замечает, как сложно разжать пальцы и отпустить змея. Или что тот тоже не слишком торопиться. Пока Вэйн с легкой улыбкой не тряхнул головой, разрушая спеленавшее их очарование.


	25. Chapter 25

Еще чеканя шаг, пока шел по коридору, Ноа думал, что может быть и стоило прислушаться к мнению совета Ордена и встретить Маргрейса как полагается – сидя на троне в окружении лучших из рыцарей. Но Вэйн презрительно заметил, что маленьким, но гордым и горным странам лучше не выпендривается перед представителями империй, в которых маленькая страна поместиться столько раз, что даже считать обидно, потому что выглядит это глупо и жалко. И все, разумеется, решили выглядеть достойно сложившейся ситуации. А изображать достоинство пришлось именно Лорду Протектору.  
Даже змей куда-то исчез, сказав только, что проголодался и вот сейчас вернется. Поэтому к розаррийскому принцу, ожидавшему его в компании птенца и тройки телохранительниц, Ноа вошел один.  
Со стороны Маргрейс со змеептицой смотрелись то ли как ученик с учителем, то ли как сутенер-педофил с любимым «работником». Причем Аль-Сид был на столько вызывающе одет, так манерно взмахивал рукой и прикрывал глаза, что любой соотечественник Ноа склонился бы ко второму варианту. А Ларса слушал принца, наклонив по-птичьи голову на бок, и смотрелся сущим ангелочком. А фоном для них были три девушки, о чем-то тихо переговаривавшиеся у окна. Ноа подумалось, что он раскидает их с легкостью и один. Впрочем, скорее всего именно такого эффекта они и добивались. Птички третьего принца Дома Маргрейс.  
Первым Лорда Протектора заметил Ларса. Встрепенулся, изучая человека пронзительным взглядом, и улыбнулся:  
\- Здравствуйте, Лорд Протектор Габрант.   
\- Вы заставляете себя ждать, - принц встал, ослепительно улыбаясь, и изобразил поклон. – Ноа, я же не ошибаюсь? Вас можно так называть? Аль-Сид Маргрейс к Вашим услугам, разумеется. С Ларсой, думаю, вы уже знакомы?  
\- Поверьте, никто не хочет задерживать Вас дольше, чем это необходимо, Ваше Высочество, - Ноа твердо решил не подтверждать свое знакомство с солидорским птенцом. И не отрицать. Кто знает, что успел рассказать Маргрейсу Ларса? – Чем раньше семьи воссоединятся, тем лучше для всех.  
\- Семьи? – Аль-Сид изобразил удивление, вполне убедительно, а Ларса снова наклонил голову. Теперь, правда, не сводя с рыцаря изучающего взгляда. – Не думал, что Вы будете говорить о семьях, Ноа. Больше похоже на желание несколько расширить частную коллекцию. Только вместо денег несколько иная валюта, не так ли?  
\- Такая точка зрения возможна в Розарии, где права имеют только люди, но не в Ландисе. – Ноа невольно нахмурился. Они с Вэйном довольно долго подбирали слова накануне, по этому сейчас они произносились почти естественно. – Фарух Маргрейс совершил преступление, попытавшись убить нескольких граждан моей страны, только поэтому я и Орден Багряных Гор посчитали себя в праве обменять его жизнь на свободу одного из ваших пленников.   
\- И из многочисленных нелюдей Розарри вы выбрали именно моего друга? – Аль-Сид помахал рукой в воздухе, словно ловя там подходящие слова, а потом обернулся к птенцу:  
\- Мы ведь друзья, Ларса?  
Змееныш кивнул, улыбнувшись. Словно его разговор и не касался толком или он просто ждал, когда взрослые перестанут играть и перейдут к делу.  
\- Просто потому, что всех ваших рабов на одного принца не выменять, Аль-Сид, и я, пусть эгоистично, в первую очередь подумал о семье моего возлюбленного. – Ноа дорогого стоило не запнуться и не покраснеть. Особенно в присутствии миниатюрной копии Вэйна, в глазах которого впервые заискрился интерес. Но он уже говорил подобное вслух, когда разговаривал с Башем, например, и если его голос дрогнул, то самую малость.  
\- Неужели… - потянул розарриец, но его перебил Ларса:  
\- А где же мой брат, Лорд Протектор?  
\- Твой брат даже не предполагал, что если захочет пирожков с корицей и яблоками , то ему придется пересказывать повару рецепт по памяти, - Вэйн умудрился даже дверь открыть совершенно неслышно и теперь доедал пресловутый пирожок так, как будто в мире вообще не существовало проблем.   
Ларса притих, всего на секунду, пока все остальные оборачивались на стряхивавшего крошки с пальцев змея, а потом заговорил, очень быстро, на солидорском языке. И бросился брату на шею. В какой-то момент взлетев даже. Ноа было неловко смотреть на это простое доказательство того, что у птенца, в отличии от Вэйна, больше никого не было. Разве что розаррийский принц? Но Аль-Сид если и подумал о чем-то подобном, то никак этого не показал, терпеливо дожидаясь возможности высказаться.   
А солидоры общались. Со всей свободой людей, твердо уверенных в том, что их не понимают окружающие, пока Ларса не опомнился и не посмотрел на Аль-Сида - радостно и виновато одновременно.  
\- Прости, - мальчик опустил голову, хотя вполне уверенно подошел к розаррийцу. - Здесь я нужнее, правда. Все равно же пока я маленький тебе от меня нет никакого толку.  
Вэйн, пользуясь тем, что Ларса не мог его видеть, усмехался, довольно и в то же время недобро. Словно сыграл один из тех козырей, о которых он говорил, и сыграл именно так, как ему хотелось.  
\- И раз уж мы все не считаем Ларсу вещью, значит, мы должны принять его решение каким бы оно ни было, Ваше Высочество. - Ноа переводил взгляд со змеев на розаррийцев, ожидая подвоха. Но все просто проигнорировали его слова. Аль-Сид положил руки на плечи мальчику и проникновенно возразил:  
\- Твой брат уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно о себе позаботиться. Тем более, что ему тут явно рады, - он многозначительно глянул на Ноа, и Ларса тоже повернул голову в его сторону, а потом, моргнув, посмотрел на Вэйна. - Уверен, между Розаррией и Ландисом будут самые дружеские отношения и ничто не помешает тебе навещать семью.  
Мальчик тряхнул головой.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь, - Ларса улыбнулся. - Правда.  
\- Просто заткнись и убери руки, - Ноа вздрогнул от удивления, услышав ненормальное эхо в голосе Вэйна, так неожиданно, не к месту это прозвучало. Так не похоже на обычно осторожного змея, что в какой-то момент рыцарь подумал: ему это кажется.  
Но нет - глаза Вэйна были залиты золотом, а Аль-Сид в самом деле промолчал и как-то обмяк.  
Ноа уже готов был схватиться за меч - вряд ли телохранительницы остались бы безучастными, и снова не поверил своим глазам. Девушки словно ничего не замечали, разве что хмурились, словно могли только осуждать непочтительность нелюди с их принцем! Казалось, что-то заметил только Ларса, который вернулся к брату и осторожно дернул того за крыло, прошептав:  
\- Отпусти его, - и добавил, уже значительно громче:  
\- Видишь, Аль-Сид, сейчас брату нужно в первую очередь не нервничать. Если ты, в самом деле, мой друг - не спорь, пожалуйста.  
Пока принц часто моргал, приходя в себя, Вэйн подхватил брата на руки и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Мальчик хихикнул, но тут же снова сосредоточился:  
\- Я же не отказываюсь от своих обещаний, Аль-Сид. Как только я смогу тебе чем-то помочь, я помогу. Мы же не перестанем быть друзьями. Я тебе буду письма писать.  
\- Жаль, что у тебя с братьями все так не складно, Аль-Сид, - Вэйн теперь улыбался совсем не так, как раньше – мягко, без издевки. – Желаю удачи в будущем, а мы пойдем, пожалуй. Занимайтесь вашими человеческими делами без нашего участия.  
И, хотя Ларса осуждающе зашипел ему что-то на ухо, покинул комнату так же быстро и бесшумно, как появился в ней.  
Аль-Сид проводил солидоров довольно мрачным взглядом, а потом усмехнулся чему-то и достал темные очки.  
\- Есть в них все же что-то невыносимо бабское. Склонность к капризам, наверное, - принц поморщился и окинул ландисийца оценивающим взглядом. – Вам, Лорд Протектор, еще предстоит это оценить. Особенно в том, что касается семей. Вэйн в этом прав, у солидоров кровь гуще не только воды, но и меда.  
\- Ничего удивительного в том, что мальчик хочет остаться с единственным родственником, я не вижу, он еще совсем ребенок.  
\- Мой младший брат, ровесник этого «совсем ребенка», уже планирует государственный переворот в свою пользу, - Маргрейс закатил глаза, усмехаясь и многозначительно взмахнув рукой. – Мне, конечно, не слишком везет с родственниками, но через пару лет Ларса будет выглядеть не моложе Вэйна. Если, конечно, они оба доживут до этого славного времени.   
\- Но ваш отец, насколько мне известно, в добром здравии. – Ноа очень хотелось переспросить, что именно имел в виду Аль-Сид, последней своей фразой, но не хотел идти на поводу у розаррийского принца.   
\- Да, я пока точно не знаю, на сколько наличие половозрелых наследников вредно для здоровья, - Аль-Сид картинно сдвинул очки на кончик носа. – Некоторые вещи приходят только со временем, но я желаю исключительно мира и долгой жизни моему отцу. И даже своему непутевому старшему брату. Можете за него не беспокоиться, Ноа, слово чести. Да и не стоит так грубо разрушать веру Ларсы в человечество, будем достойны этой веры.  
По щелчку его пальцев девушки-телохранители окружили принца, и Маргрейс снова вернул темные очки в исходное положение.  
\- А что там очаровательный пират, который зачастил в ваши горы? Уже снова улетел или можно напроситься полетать на его корабле? – Аль-Сид нежно похлопал рыцаря по предплечью и проникновенно добавил:  
\- В Розарии воздушные пираты такая редкость.  
\- Они, кажется, нигде подолгу не задерживаются, - Ноа боролся с желанием отскочить от кучки розаррийцев подальше. И если от прикосновений Вэйна сердце у него застревало в горле, Аль-Сид вызывал скорее желание надеть еще один доспех. Видимо, примириться с чешуей ему было проще, чем с манерами третьего принца, но все же, он взял себя в руки:  
\- Вас проводить, Аль-Сид, или вы подождете, пока вашего брата приведут к вам?  
\- Боюсь, даже экзотика в виде путешествия в мешке по всем ступенькам вашей крепости не произведет на моего дорогого братца должного впечатления. Не будем усложнять, я подожду Фаруха в карете.  
Аль-Сид широко улыбнулся и Ноа только и оставалось, что подавить вздох и сдержано улыбнуться в ответ.


	26. Chapter 26

Ноа честно надеялся, что после отъезда розаррийцев сможет, наконец, забыть обо всех проблемах масштабов империй и всерьез заняться более насущными проблемами, в основном сосредоточившимися в грядущей зиме. И еще, пусть было немного стыдно в этом признаваться, насладиться спокойной, семейной жизнью с Вэйном.  
Это было так неожиданно, ведь до этого Ноа всего раз думал о семье – когда принимал титул. Да и то все мысли его были связаны скорее с наследниками. И какой глупостью это казалось теперь, когда рядом на подушке так мирно спал солидор, а Ноа не знал, как отвести от него глаза. У него даже не поднялась рука будить змея, когда в дверь тихонько постучал ординарец с какими-то новостями и утащил наспех одевшегося Лорда Протектора исполнять долг перед страной.  
Дел, как и ожидалось, навалилась масса, начиная с жалоб на змееныша, за которым совершенно не в состоянии были уследить, и заканчивая новостью о то, что Баш взял с собой небольшой отряд рыцарей и поехал проверять пограничные укрепления.  
Последнее было несколько неприятно, но Ноа давно привык уже к манере брата иногда в дела сбегать от каких-то своих проблем. Нагулявшись по горам Баш всегда возвращался, поэтому Ноа пообещал себе быстро перекусить с Вэйном и выбросить мысли о проблемах старшего брата из головы.  
Баш в самом деле буквально вылетел из головы Ноа, когда он вернулся в комнату, где провел ночь. Потому что понял - Вэйн так и не просыпался. Солидор лежал на постели неестественно скрючившись и закрывшись собственными крыльями, он ровно дышал и, казалось, все еще спит. Но когда Ноа неуверенно потряс его за плечо, единственным ответом был невнятный полустон-полувздох.  
И тишина.  
\- Вэйн? - у Ноа перехватило горло от какого-то внезапного ужаса. Вспомнились какие-то недомолвки и слова Маргрейса.   
Ответа, естественно, не последовало. Если не считать бодрый голос Ларсы, сунувшегося в дверь:  
\- А мне мама говорила, что если бормотать над ухом спящего, тому кошмары сниться будут. - Птенец деловито юркнул в комнату и устроился возле постели рядом с Ноа. В руках он крутил довольно большой венок из листьев, травы и поздних цветов. - Ты не переживай так, к весне все сложится в лучшем виде.  
\- Он не проснется до весны? - рыцарь уставился на мальчика, стараясь подавить нарастающую панику. Он перевел взгляд на венок. - А это зачем?  
\- Пахнет приятно, - Ларса улыбнулся и положил свое творение на голову брату. - И, разумеется, он не будет спать до весны. Мы же не медведи, так и умереть от истощения не долго. Проснется через пару дней, вот увидишь.   
Мальчик ласково улыбнулся, всем своим видом стараясь приободрить Лорда Протектора Ландиса.   
\- Увижу… - Ноа мотнул головой. – А что вы вообще тут делаешь, тебя вся женская часть замка обыскалась.   
\- Гуляю. – Ларса фыркнул. – Мне еще в Розарии жутко надоело, что ко мне относятся, как к дорогой игрушке, которую можно сломать или потерять. Нет, Аль-Сид, конечно, очень милый и заботился о моей безопасности. Даже одел меня так, что можно спутать меня с обычным человеческим мальчиком.  
Он многозначительно покружился на месте, давая рассмотреть и рубашку, с высоким воротом, и то, как крылья маскировались под простую накидку, волосы его доходили до плеч и прятали чешую на шее. Ларса помахал перед носом Ноа руками в перчатках:  
\- Да и я надеюсь, что тут нет агентов оккурий или контрабандистов, торгующих экзотикой. Так кого мне бояться? Зверей? В конце концов, я не маленький ребенок.  
\- У нас двенадцатилетних детей все равно берегут от диких зверей, - сурово заметил Ноа. Лишь бы не думать об Аль-Сиде, как о чьем-то «миленьком». – И Вэйн…  
\- Мне семнадцать, - перебил его Ларса. И добавил:  
– Как младшему принцу розарии, который уже плетет интриги. Его Аслан зовут. А Бергану можно войти? Он такой грустный за дверью.  
\- Почему он грустный? – Ноа не стал продолжать. Просто посмотрел, как Ларса хлопнул в ладоши, сказав «Скучает!», и буквально побежал впускать дога в комнату. И только когда тот устроился на полу у кровати, попробовал еще раз:  
\- Не нужно так менять тему, Ларса. Ты можешь сказать, что с твоим братом?  
\- Ох, наверное, нет. Чтобы ты не понял что-то не так… Он… приспосабливается к новым обстоятельствам в своей жизни… - мальчик сосредоточенно кивнул. - Да, именно так.  
\- К каким обстоятельствам?   
Ларса посмотрел на Ноа, пару раз хлопнув длинными ресницами, и убийственным тоном отрезал:  
\- К тебе, например. Я тут не за этим, - птенец достал из кармана какие-то бумажки. – Пока брат спит, нам надо делами заниматься. А то вот проснется он, и что мы скажем? Что ничего-то без него не можем, разве что запретить людям хотеть есть.   
\- Да, мне уже сообщили. – В бумажках Лорд Протектор без труда узнал как раз отчет о том, на сколько, примерно, хватит урожая. И он на самом деле надеялся на подсказки солидора. Правда, старшего. – Можно, конечно, снять на время ограничение на охоту и надеяться на то, что в лесах к весне еще что-то останется, но это всех не спасет.  
\- Можно попросить русалок пригнать из моря рыбы. Ну, больше, чем у вас обычно плавает. – Ларса устроился на стуле, поджав под себя ноги, и выжидающе посмотрел на Лорда Протектора. Словно ждал похвалы.  
\- Я не думаю, что они согласятся, - Ноа покачал головой. И не скажешь же, что предложение мальчика слишком наивное. – Если даже мы сможем найти амулеты для перевода, нам просто нечего им предложить взамен.  
\- Ничего страшного, я сам попрошу. Они вообще немногого хотят… Сможете не ставить сети, например? Они плавать мешают. Еще, конечно, нужно будет обратиться за помощью к Бальфонхейму. Вы же заключили союз, чем не повод. – Ларса сосредоточенно помолчал. – Можно еще что-нибудь продать.   
\- Боюсь, все, что можно было продать, уже продано. – Ноа отвел глаза. То, что еще оставалось… Многие добровольно обрекли бы себя на голодную смерть, лишь бы не отдавать наследие предков.   
\- Как на счет обломков имперского корабля? – змееныш оживился. – На черном рынке, наверное, за запчасти дадут неплохую цену, там сплавы довольно редкие. В коллекцию опять же.  
\- Насколько мне известно, ничего такого в Ландисе нет.   
\- Теперь скорее всего есть. Я если правильно помню – Ларса закрыл глаза, и задумчиво продолжил: - Некрон полетел как раз в вашу сторону. И рухнул, скорее всего, где-то тут.  
Ноа уставился на солидора.   
\- А почему крейсер Розарии летел в сторону Ландиса, - очень медленно спросил он. – И почему он рухнул «где-то тут»?  
\- А его угнали. Вы еще не знаете? Мы когда из Заира улетали, так все только и говорили о том, что видать эксперименты догнали первого принца Рахмана. Потому что нормальные люди бы корабль без топлива не смогли бы угнать. Я, честно говоря, не думаю, что угонщики улетели куда хотели, так что вероятность найти обломки довольно высока. Может быть даже местами рабочие. Вам-то в Ландисе от этого сплошные плюсы – Фаруха наверняка под легкий домашний арест император посадит, мешаться не будет.  
Ларса многозначительно хмыкнул.  
\- Но почему тогда Аль-Сид не попросил организовать поиски преступников?  
\- Наверное, потому что никто не хочет поймать кого-то, кто может поднять в воздух крейсер без дракона. – Ларса пожал плечами. – Вряд ли они даже признают, что корабль угнали. Я бы не признался. Может послать отряд проверить? Хуже не будет.   
\- Можно послать кого-нибудь к Башу, чтобы он занялся поисками. – Со вздохом кивнул Ноа. – Я даже согласен не искать пилота и возможных пассажиров, если им не нужна срочная медицинская помощь. Ты сможешь написать, что стоит забрать с корабля в первую очередь? Куски обшивки небольшой отряд точно с собой не утащит.  
\- Легко, - Ларса заметно оживился. – А Берган может отнести, да? Он быстрее его найдет, чем какие-то посланцы. И поискать место крушение поможет.  
Дог гавкнул, не поворачиваясь, что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Пожалуйста, Берган! Баш не из-за тебя уехал, я уверен! Ноа, скажи ему!  
Лорд Протектор только удивленно посмотрел сначала на дога, а потом на солидора.   
\- Я не совсем понимаю, о чем говорит Ларса, но Баш достаточно взрослый человек, чтобы по достоинству оценить помощь. – Он старался говорить как можно увереннее. – Поэтому, если тебе не сложно, Берган, я распоряжусь о снаряжении. Нужно найти этот корабль как можно скорее. Или не найти.


	27. Chapter 27

Найти след рыцарского отряда не составило труда. Четкие, чисто человеческие запахи сплетались в понятный узор, какой оставляли после себя только заковынные в железо солдаты. И более тонкие нити, запахи знакомых людей. Баша фон Ронсенберга.  
Берган на несколько секунд замер, решая срезать ли дорогу, отклонившись от ленты запахов.   
Как жаль, что Вэйн уснул до того, как смог объяснить что-нибудь посоветовать. Эти люди, только они способны так путать других словами и делами желая одного, а запахами другого. Даже солидорам не удавалось так путать свои запахи, хотя лгать они умели и ими.  
Одно слово - люди.  
Бегран тряхнул головой и побежал дальше. Судя по запаху, догонять оставалось всего несколько дней.  
Предчувствия его не обманули - дог всего лишь два раза бежал под луной, прежде чем ему предоставилась возможность вдоволь обрычать ландисских рыцарей, напоминая себе, что пара порванных человеческих глоток не понравится Вэйну. Лучше поймать ему кролика на обратном пути.  
К счастью, дилемму разрешил подошедший Ронсенберг. Глава ордена прикрикнул на своих - за то, что не узнали Бергана и пригласил дога в свою палатку, раз уж тому удалось нагнать их, когда рыцари устроили привал.  
Но все равно рыцарь напряженно молчал, так и не выдавив из себя ничего продолжительнее "привет". Просто спрятался за письмом Ларсы.  
Ох уж эти люди. Берган уселся на пол и устало почесал ухо. Хотя, конечно, птенец написал невыносимо много, и все же он сделал это быстрее, чем сейчас читал Баш, от которого пахло напряжением и смущением.  
\- Потерпи просто. Не очень долго. - Берган прижал на секунду уши к голове. - Лет шесть для людей не слишком много, так ведь?  
\- А? - Баш вздрогнул и уставился на дога. - Чего подождать?  
Рыцарь невольно подумал, что через шесть лет у солидора планируется какая-то миграция на юг и тот заберет с собой все, что сочтет своим. И неизвестно еще что хуже - если он заберет Ноа, или если оставит.   
А Берган только пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, я к тому времени, скорее всего, умру от старости. Я уже старый. - Он нахмурился и поправился. - Взлослый.   
\- Так мало? - Баш и не замечал, как мнет пальцами письмо, написанно на жесткой бумаге. Ему и в голову не приходило раньше подобный поворот событий. Почему-то, думая о нелюдях вспоминались в первую очередь почти вечные эльфы и тысячелетние драконы.  
\- Десять может, но вряд ли. - Берган старался звучать ободряюще. - Мне уже семнадцать. Потерпишь?  
Баш выронил письмо.  
\- Не говори так!  
Дог несколько непонимающе уставился на человека. Его опять обдало ворохом протеворечивых запахов, словно Баш волновался за него и ненавидел одновременно. А тот беспомощно смотрел в глаза с огромными, по сравнению с человеческими, зрачками и в самом деле разрывался от протеворечивых чувств. Пока не сгреб их владельца в охапку, бормоча какие-то невнятные извенения.  
Берган терпеливо вздохнул. Странные люди.   
\- Ничего, - он устроил подбородок на плече рыцаря и решил перестать пытаться понять что тот хочет. По крайней мере самостоятельно. - Вот Вэйн проснется и все объяснит. Непонятное. Давай делать, что птенец хочет, да?  
Баш, так и не выпуская дога из рук, уточнил негромко, чтобы голос не дрогнул:  
\- Он это серьезно? Как нам искать в лесах упавший корабль...  
\- По запаху, - отрезал Берган, словно это все объясняло. А потом, учуяв недоверие Баша добавил:  
\- Лес будет пахнуть страхом чем ближе, тем сильнее. Правда.  
И все равно Баша хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть в короткую шерсть на мощной шее.


	28. Chapter 28

Отряд рыцарей переглядывался настороженно и несколько недоуменно. Сидящие у костра улыбались: пираты невозмутимо, Дюрандаль вежливо, а сволочь Крузе – ехидно, спрятав глаза под черными очками и совершенно игнорируя бывших соратников. Надо было что-то отвечать – и прямо сейчас.  
Баш уже почти выдал что-то вроде "эээ....", но Берган незаметно ткнул его локтем и коротко поинтересовался:  
\- С чем?  
Именно он первым подошел к костру, многозначительно собирая запахи. Почти напоказ – пахло вокруг корабля, по мнению дога, крайне занимательно.  
Башу этой заминки хватило, чтобы жестом велеть отряду устроится неподалеку.  
\- Здравствуйте, - наконец сказал он, тоже подходя ближе. - И что же привело вас в Ландис?  
\- С сахаром, - Гилберт пожал плечами. - Увы - никаких изысков предложить не можем... присаживайтесь. А в Ландис нас привел случай. Неудачная посадка вот этой яхты.  
Берган презрительно фыркнул, но все же устроился у костра. Не проявляя к чаю и сахару никакого интереса.  
А Баш сделал вид, что только сейчас заметил корабль.  
\- Надеюсь, никто, кроме деревьев при посадке не пострадал, - с нарочитой вежливостью проговорил Ронсенберг. И добавил:  
\- А давно розаррийцы называют Некрон яхтой?  
Дюрандаль прищурился и с тщательно взвешенным сожалением ответил:  
\- Мы, признаться, не уточнили, как его предпочитают называть розаррийцы. Но не думаю, что они будут вступать в терминологические споры, равно как и настаивать на праве собственности.   
\- Значит, визита их послов касательно этой... ситуации вы предлагаете не дожидаться, господин Дюрандаль?  
Ронсенберг для себя решил, что признаваться в том, что его послал Ларса не будет. Хотя аркадиец УЖЕ успел его утомить.  
\- Значит, вас привлекают места аварий?  
\- Послы у вас уже были, - улыбнулся аркадиец. - Разве они обсуждали с вами эту "ситуацию"? Думаю, повторного визита, действительно, не стоит дожидаться. Впрочем, и мне бы хотелось воздержаться от высказывания официальных позиций - я здесь, скорее, частным порядком. Но, согласитесь, грех не воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией. А Вы тут, - он обвел выразительным взглядом весь отряд, - с исследовательской миссией? Или вас тоже интересует устройство военных кораблей?  
\- Долг рыцарей Ордена проверять все ли спокойно в Ландисе. Особенно когда приближается зима, - Баш бы и себе не признался, насколько это, в первую очередь, была отговорка. Поэтому сказал все на удивление убедительно - прямо так и виделись разбойники, прячущиеся в лесах от доблестных рыцарей. Картину, правда, испортил Берган. Дог поднял голову и уточнил:  
\- Эту хочет Ларса. В подарок Вэйну. Скоро.  
Рау хмыкнул. Гилберт улыбнулся и обернулся к догу, словно разом потерял весь интерес к разговору с рыцарем:  
\- Недвусмысленный намек. Всю хочет? Упаковать и перевязать яркими ленточками или вы сами справитесь?  
\- Вам следовало сразу сказать об этом, - вмешался в разговор молчавший до того король пиратов. - Сколько и что вы собираетесь забирать?  
Дог прижал уши к голове. Птенец его о чем-то таком предупреждал, кажется.  
\- Им нужнее, - отрезал он, глядя в первую очередь на Зекса. А потом, выделяя каждое слово, добавил:  
\- Потому что Вэйн спит.   
Зекс кивнул и взглянул на Гилберта:  
\- Вы согласны?  
\- При всем моем уважении к солидорам и Ландису - нет, - жестко отрезал тот. - Своей частью вы вольны распоряжаться, как угодно. Это ваше семейное дело, а не мое. А мне нужно чем-то расплачиваться с ламиями. Да и домой с пустыми руками я возвращаться не собираюсь.  
Берган тихо зарычал.   
\- Вы свою часть в руках понесете? - Баш тоже не сдержался. Пусть он и не до конца понял что именно имел в виду дог, но злость того оказалась заразительной.  
Трез, до того молчавший, только усмехнулся, едва заметно, и собрался что-то добавить, но его перебил Берган.  
\- Да. А раненого тут бросите, чтобы нести легче было.  
\- Я разберусь, что делать со своей частью, - улыбнулся аркадиец. Улыбка уже не была ни вежливой, ни доброжелательной. - Равно как и с вопросом транспортировки своего человека. Не надо делать вид, что вас сильно заботят наши проблемы.  
\- Не стоит обвинять Бергана в неискренности, Гилберт. Его раса на это просто не способна, - Трез почти ласково посмотрел на оскалившегося в очередной раз дога. - Или нас в какой-то излишней бесчеловечности.  
Баш нахмурился.  
\- Раненый? В лесу? Почему его еще не доставили к ближайшему лекарю?  
\- От вас трудно ожидать человечности, - хмыкнул Рау, выразительно пожав плечами. - А ближайший лекарь - это он.  
Баш бросил взгляд на Дюрандаля.  
\- Единственный повод лечить кого-то в походных условиях – война, - отрезал он. - Вы не посмеете сказать, что любой, даже деревенский дом, будет ни к чему больному, раз есть вы и... какая-нибудь пещера.   
Рыцарю слов не хватало от возмущения. Сам он своих раненых непременно дотащил бы туда, где было бы тепло, сухо и безопасно. Плевать на трофеи и сомнительную честь.  
Дюрандаль пожал плечами.  
\- Это такой завуалированный вопрос, где мы его разместили? Не беспокойтесь. Это не пещера и не походные условия. Или Вы предлагаете свою помощь? Мне нечем будет ее оплатить.  
\- Думаешь не найду? - поинтересовался Берган. А потом мотнул головой в сторону Треза. - Или он не найдет, если захочет?  
Баш бросил на дога негодующий взгляд, но тот только зевнул, показав клыки всем присутствующим.  
\- Этот разговор бессмысленен, - голос Гилберта звучал несколько устало. - Если вы пожелаете выслужиться перед розаррийцами, вы можете так же найти любого другого из скрывающихся у вас преступников. Но этого я вам не отдам.  
От подобного заявления Баш буквально онемел. Он даже не знал, какое из слов Дюрандаля звучало более оскорбительно.  
А вот Бергану становилось все скучнее. Ему, вероятно, было бы совсем все равно, если бы он не узнал запах.  
\- Можно у Хайне спросить, чего хочет, - он снова глянул на Зекса. - А вы к Вэйну? Он, наверное, проснется уже совсем скоро.  
\- Как только он очнется, я у него обязательно спрошу, - кивнул Гилберт, вероятно имея в виду все же своего раненого, а не солидора. И отвернулся от дога, явно собираясь что-то добавить для Баша, но его прервал Зекс:  
\- Да, разве мы можем пропустить такое событие? Гилберт, кончайте упрямиться. Вам все равно придется появиться перед лордом-протектором. Вам нужны визы для проезда в Аркадию. Желательно – официальные. По-моему, повод подходящий. И Вэйн не станет выдавать Хайнэ Розаррии.  
\- Он может и не будет, - пожал плечами Рау. - Но он все же – не Ронсенберг.   
Баш закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Ронсенберги не командуют Ландисом, - он устало вздохнул. Ну что толку говорить о том, что Вэйн вполне себе может не только Ноа уговорить, но и половину совета ордена без всяких усилий уболтает. Все равно же вывернут под свои аркадийские повадки. Вместо этого добавил. - Но даже если бы и командовали, я не предаю тех, кого называл другом.  
Гилберт и Рау переглянулись.   
\- Простите, - Гилберт улыбнулся, не слишком искренне извиняясь. - Я не был посвящен в то, что Вы уже успели назвать его другом. Но с чего Вы взяли, что перевозить его в Ландис сейчас - разумное решение?  
\- Думаю, это самое разумное решение из всех возможных, - отрезал пират, обрывая долгую дискуссию. - Но нам нужна будет помощь рыцарей Ландиса, если они готовы ее предоставить.  
И он глянул на Баша, ожидая подтверждения своих слов. Ронсенберг коротко кивнул.   
\- Мы вполне сможем соорудить носилки, не в первый раз.   
«Люди гораздо важнее железа, пусть даже дорогого», - решил он. А дележкой пусть занимается проснувшийся солидор.


	29. Chapter 29

Ноа почти привык к тому, что Вэйн спал, спрятавшись под крыльями и почти не шевелясь, к тому, как сновал по замку Ларса, хотя прошло всего несколько дней.  
Солидорский птенец успевал все на свете - подсунуть под руку Ноа бутерброд или важные документы, очаровать поваров и поучаствовать в тренировке будущих рыцарей, вполне с ними на равне.  
Вот и сегодня, пока Ноа обсуждал с советом Ордена стоит ли чаще патрулировать основные дороги зимой, мальчик успел прошмыгнуть в спальню и оставить там целый поднос, уставленный едой. Слишком много на вкус Ноа, но Лорд Протектор просто решил, мальчик планировал присоеденится к обеду позже.  
В любом случае, еда не привлекала.   
Вместо этого он сел на край постели, бережно погладил немного шершавое крыло и вздохнул. К этому он тоже привык, к немного спутанным волосам, более сухим и жестким, чем обычно крыльям. И, наверняка, Ноа не сразу заметил, что солидор зашевелился именно поэтому.   
Медленно, то ли лениво, то ли сонно, сначала встрепенулись крылья, потом Вэйн потянул плечами и мотнул головой, стараясь стряхнуть с глаз темные пряди. Сел, едва заметно пошатываясь и снова потянулся, на этот раз хлопув крыльями и выгнувшись.   
Ноа уже успел решить что это - самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. И чуть опухшие после долгого сна глаза, и спутанные волосы, и сонная улыбка. А еще - хрипловатый голос, каким со знакомой насмешкой, пусть и непривычно тихо, было сказанно:  
\- Ноа...  
Солидор сел, болезненно поморщившись. Казалось, затекло все, до последней мышцы. Вэйн всерьез подумал не поэксперементировать ли с тем, на сколько в Ландисе имеют представление о том, что такое массах, но запах еды легко перебил все мысли разом. Даже трогательная растерянность на лице Ноа.   
А рыцарь был слишком занят - он разглядывал плавно покачивающееся где-то в десятке сантиметров над постелью гнездо. Около двух деятков маленьких, не больше перепелиных, яиц лежало на переплетении непонятно откуда взявшихся, да еще и насквозь просвечивающих веточек.  
\- Что это? - наконец выдавил он. Ноа хотел было погладить одно яйцо кончиками пальцев, но отдернул руку. Вдруг раздавить их проще, чем птичьи.  
\- Ммм, рагу... - как-то не впопад отозвался солидор. И только переживав еще дымяшийся от жара кусок мяса уточнил:  
\- А, там наши вероятные дети.  
Вэйн устроил миску с мясным рагу на коленях, ругнулся сквозь зубы и натянул на ноги одеяло, прежде чем продолжить есть.  
\- Вероятные? - Ноа снова попылася коснуться яиц и снова не решился. - Так много?  
Солидор пожал плечами, не переставая жевать.  
\- Ну, учитывая сколько вероятных деток человеческие мужчины спускают мимо женщин - совсем не много, - протянул он, помахав ложкой в воздухе. А потом, совсем без перехода, улыбнулся мягко и добро и добавил:  
\- Уже чувствуешь себя гордым отцом?  
\- Я.. я... - Ноа тряхнул головой, слова привычно разбегались, поэтому он просто сгреб Вэйна в охапку, прижимая к себе, наплевав на перевернувшуюся миску и тихий ехидный смешок. Просто прижался как можно ближе, запустив руки под мощные крылья, зажмурившись и просто слушая, как бьеться пульс в жилке на шее солидора. Пока тот, вытерпев целую вечность, не заметил с нарочитым страданием в голосе:  
\- Я не ел три дня. Это долго.  
\- Да, конечно. Прости... - Ноа неловко дернулся, но все же взял себя в руки. Выдержки ландисского рыцаря хватило на то, чтобы поцеловать Вэйна, попробовав на вкус все еще остававшуюся на губах того мясную подливку, и с достоинством попытаться отстранится.  
Только попытаться, потому что солидор, что-то фыркнув себе под нос, притянул его обратно, устраивая рядом.  
Ведь еды, приготовленной Ларсой, вполне хватало на двоих, даже если не брать в расчет оказавшуюся на полу вместе с одеялом миску. Возможно, мальчик выбрал любимые блюда солидоров, или Вэйна, или просто самое необходимое в такие моменты. Ноа было все равно, он даже не чувствовал вкуса того, что переодически протягивал ему Вэйн. Просто сидел, украдкой гладя теплые, шершавые яйца, и, солидор как всегда подобрал идеальные слова, чувствовал себя счастливым отцом.


	30. Chapter 30

Ноа баюкал на руках гнездо.   
Конечно, если придраться, оно плавало в воздухе над его руками. Но Лорду Протектору приходило в голову только ласковое "баюкал". Это, признаться, пугало. Но стоило только взглянуть на аккуратные маленькие яички или перебирающего бумаги Вэйна, как страх отступал.  
\- Все же, - заметил Ноа, когда посчитал, что бумагам внимания уделено более, чем достаточно. - Скрывать это от меня было нечестно. Как и то, что ты подговорил Ларсу.  
Вэйн пожал плечами, не поднимая головы:  
\- Ты просто гораздо лучше справляешься с уже свершившимися событиями. Да и ждать на днях того, что они вылупятся не приходиться.  
\- А сколько ждать? - Ноа не был до конца уверен рад он новости или нет, поэтому спросил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
\- Все разом... вылупятся?  
\- Думаю, от двадцати шести птенцов разом мы сойдем с ума. Вот Аль-Сид обрадуется. - Вэйн отложил бумаги. - Сколько ждать не скажу - никто так и не понял как считать и по каким признакам определять кто вылупится и когда, но перед тем как птенец вылупится, яйца увеличиваются в размере. Обычно одно за раз. Иногда больше. В общем-то, у тебя будет более чем достаточно времени на то, чтобы решить, что тебе это не нужно и утопить гнездо в какой-нибудь речке.  
Слова солидора застали Ноа врасплох - он как раз осторожно гладил скорлупу, представляя как будет яйцо будет расти, как в нутри проснется маленькая копия Вэйна... Он вскочил бы на ноги, если бы не боялся - совершенно иррационально - что гнездо упадет, а яйца разобьются.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? - Ноа с ужасом посмотрел на любовника. Вэйн сказал это так обыденно и серьезно, что волосы дыбом становились. - Шутишь, да? После того, как ты служанке чуть руку не сломал, когда она подошла к гнезду, зачем делать вид, что тебе все равно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то украл несколько яиц на продажу. - Солидор легко и очень быстро оказался рядом, взял наугад одной яйцо, которое в его ладони казалось совсем крохотным и беззащитным. - Такую мелочь легко спрятать в складках юбки, например. Или раздавить, воспылав ненавистью к нечеловеческой твари, подло укравший у всех ландисских девушек самого завидного жениха.  
\- Завидного... - Ноа протянул руку, чтобы полуобнять любовника за талию и устало выдохнул. - Наверное, со временем я научусь понимать и менее явные твои комплименты. Но не сейчас.   
\- Что-то не так?   
Вэйн опустился на колени рядом с любовником и привычно уже закрыл его крыльями.   
\- Ну, какой из меня отец? - в голосе Ноа появились истеричные нотки. - Или мать. Я же ничему не смогу их научить... Ничему! Я не умею летать, люди дерутся совсем не так, как вы, а пытаться учить солидора грамоте - какая-то глупость! А если это будет девочка? Что я могу дать девочке? Я даже не уверен, что весной нам с тобой не придется бежать в Бальфонхейм от моих восторженных сограждан. Хотя, в последнем ты виноват, раньше я больше верил людям.  
Последние слова Лорд Протектор уже обиженно пробурчал солидору в плечо.  
\- Мои крылья все еще принадлежат тебе, если захочешь взлететь. - Вэйн улыбнулся. - Даже не нужно будет рвать мои. Но я же говорил, что ты гораздо лучше справляешься со свершившимся. А детей иногда достаточно просто любить, это у тебя, непременно, получится, если только тебя в самом деле не волнует, что они не будут похожи на тебя. И не будут людьми.  
\- Они будут похожи на тебя - этого более чем достаточно. Пока не выяснится, что кормить детей необходимо молоком девственных красавиц, - он коротко рассмеялся. - Хотя, наверное я все равно буду их любить и такими.   
\- Ты так договоришься до того, что даже на маленьких, похожих на крыс людоедов будешь согласен. Такого поворота мы не объясним не только твоему Ордену, но и с пиратами Зекса могут быть проблемы. Нет бы думать о том, как пережить зиму.  
\- Да, но... - Ноа отвел глаза, словно пересчитывать блики на крыльях было не в пример интереснее всего остального. Он не очень представлял, что именно хотел сказать. О зиме, о детях или о Вэйне. Но тот все понял без слов и всего несколько ударов сердца спустя они целовались, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, потому что понимали - еще одно такое спокойное утро может наступить не скоро.  
\- О, Фран, смотри какая пасторальная картинка. Вот в такие моменты начинаешь жалеть, что нам выводок маленьких ушастых Бальфирчиков не светит, да, моя красавица? - воздушный пират, видимо пробравшийся сквозь охрану при помощи магии - или обмана - все же получил подзатыльник от боевой подруги, но напора не сбавил:  
\- Вы уже составили списки имен и берегущих? Мы тоже хотим поучаствовать. Самые известные воздушные пираты Ивалиса - это звучит достаточно внушительно, поверь мне.   
\- Ффамран, что ты тут вообще делаешь?  
Пират приложил руку к груди:  
\- Мне сердце подсказало. Я хотя, я видел на горизонте птичек, крайне напоминающих Толгиз и Эпион. Может к дождю, конечно, но думаю некоторым неймется. А посмотреть можно? Я умираю от любопытства...  
Вэйн только насмешливо повел плечами, немного отстраняясь, а Ноа слушал, как пират говорил и говорил, не останавливаясь, и улыбался. Ему, молчаливой девушке с кроличьими ушами, подергивающимися в такт словам пирата, солидору, даже гнезду и миру в целом, что бы они ему не готовили.


	31. Chapter 31

**Эпилог**

Когда Баш вошел в комнату, Литарит что-то говорила, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев ко лбу Ноа, с той немного отстраненной нежностью, с которой все дети Вэйна общались со своими родителями. А может быть вообще все солидоры, многие, многие поколения.   
Ноа молчал, и Баш в очередной раз подумал, какая же это насмешка судьбы, что к нему, старшему, время оказалось благосклоннее. Сам он, пусть и поседел первым, был еще полон сил. Для старика, по крайней мере, как наверняка шептались у него за спиной. Шептались, но в лицо еще не говорили. А вот брату так не повезло, здоровье подкосила то ли политика, то ли эта проклятая любовь к полетам, то ли черт знает что еще и все говорили, всем было видно уже, что дни Лорда Протектора сочтены.  
\- А Вэйн..? - Ноа даже говорил с трудом, и брата явно не заметил, а его дочь даже не думала сообщить о визитере. И оборачиваться тоже не думала, позволяя изучать свой профиль, да чешуйки на шее. В ней не было ничего от Ронсенбергов, ни в манере держать себя, ни во внешности. Молоденькая версия Вэйна женского пола улыбнулась мимолетно, прежде чем ответить и Баш прислонился к двери, невольно поддаваясь нахлынувшим воспоминаниям.  
Он, конечно, не был хорошенькой девушкой, но тоже, точно так же сидел уже в изголовье умирающего, гладил седые волосы и говорил что-то совершенно бессмысленное. Возможно, Латарит тоже, как он тогда, думает, как не честно, что чужая жизнь так коротка. А может и нет.  
Скорее, его старую, но все еще не забытую боль мог разделить Бальфир. Они в самом деле, бывало, выпивали вместе, хотя никогда не говорили о прошлом. Поэтому Баш не знал, что именно случилось, когда Бальфир улетел с Фран, а вернулся один. А пират не знал, и не спрашивал ни разу, о том, как в рыцарь проводил все свободное время с как-то непростительно быстро стареющим псом. Берган до последнего оставался собой, только шерсть поседела, да глаза помутнели и почти не видели. Тогда они больше разговаривали и Баш вслушивался в каждое с трудом произнесенное слово. А еще честно старался не замечать странное отчуждение, с которым с ним начали говорить солидоры. И даже полуслепой, Берган заметил это, и то как такая холодность огорчала его любовника.Его слова Баш помнил и сейчас. Все лишние паузы, невольные вздохи и маленький секрет Вэйна, который все змеептицы бережно скрывали от Ноа Габранта.  
"Все потому, что они не могут жить после смерти своей пары. - Пес улыбнулся чему-то своему. - И понять этого не могут. Сердятся на себя, на тебя, но все равно не могут. А ты живи. Детей заведешь. Порода у вас, жаль будет терять, а дети хозяина - они только его, людьми не будут. Обещаешь?"  
И Баш обещал. Старательно стерев из памяти то, что себя пес называл порченным мясом, он бережно сохранил в памяти все то, о чем не сожалел. Много накопилось. А теперь нечеловеческая дочка его брата поправляла своему отцу одеяло и делала вид, что ничего не происходит.  
\- Отец просил его дождаться, нужно закончить последние дела. И чтобы к приезду гостей все было готово. Дядя Ларса задерживается, видимо прибудет с Маирит и Миллиардо, а там на свадьбу и из Розаррии гости, и леди Рилина... Конечно, я и Каир помогаем, но знаешь, каким бывает отец.  
Ноа только улыбнулся в ответ, куда-то мимо дочери.   
Видимо, он первый услышал легкие шаги за дверью. Странно, и в тоже время вполне ожидаемо, в последние годы Ноа чувствовал своего солидора не хуже, чем король воздушных пиратов своего вампира. Баша от этого молчаливого понимания каждый раз пробирало до костей, особенно когда те, как сейчас, переставали замечать окружающих.  
Вэйн почти влетел в комнату - походка у него осталась такой же легкой, все еще казалось, что он наступает на землю через раз - улыбнулся лежащему на постели, словно не заметил остальных. Латарит послушно отошла в сторону. Ей было проще, думал Баш, в ответ не замечать пренебрежения родителей, того, как быстро, каждый день все больше, седели волосы Вэйна, как вокруг глаз паутиной ложились морщины. Может быть, ей не жгла глаза та нежность, с которой один ее отец наклонялся к другому, крылья, шурша змеями, закрывают их ото всех, губы так близко, что даже дыхание становится одно на двоих...  
Старший Ронсенберг так увлекся своими, довольно горькими мыслями, что не заметил, когда племянница подхватила его под руку и вывела из комнаты. Он даже прошел несколько шагов по коридору, прежде чем осуждающе не нее глянул.  
\- Зря мы ушли. Я хотел...  
\- Нет, - девушка качнула головой. - Не нужно им мешать.   
\- Не нужно мешать, не нужно говорить Ноа правду, зато нужно устраивать свадьбу, хотя надо бы готовится к похоронам. Я совсем перестал вас понимать, Лата.  
Племянница ласково погладила Баша по руке, со снисхождением, которое больше подошло бы седой матушке огромного семейства.  
\- Зачем папе думать, что он убивает любимого? Только потому что вам, людям, сложно понять что пусть короткая, но полная любви жизнь дороже нам, чем пустое бессмертие, - она улыбнулась. - Нужно радоваться, как сестричка радуется своей любви. Вы слышали, дядюшка, как радуется народ Ландиса ее союзу с вашим старшим сыном? Все говорят, что счастье не улело из замка правителя, когда один Лорд Протектор отдал меч и корону приемнику.   
Башу нечем было возразить, тем более, что он знал - Рамза гораздо больше осведомлен о странностях солидоров, чем Ноа или он сам. Благословение дано, приглашения разосланы, гости собираются, и народ шепчется по углам о чем только в голову не взбредет. А Латарит продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Да и зачем похороны? Окна открыты, к утру им будет принадлежать только небо...   
Баш не споткнулся, только потому, что птица цепко держала его за руку.   
\- И все?  
Латарит пожала плечами.  
\- Разве в жизни бывает все? - спросила она и улыбнулась, чуть смущенно, слегка краснея, совсем как Ноа, и Баш улыбнулся в ответ. 


	32. Примечания

Расы:

Многочисленные и частомвстречающиеся  
1\. Люди. Они же человеки. Наиболее расспространенная из всех. Берут скорее количеством, нежели качеством. Склонны к обману, алхимии, войнам и не любви ко всем остальным. С другой стророны, именно про эту расу эльфи когда-то говорили "с каждым человеком узнаешь человечество, как в первый раз".

2\. Зверолюди. Не смотря на то, что есть три основных "подвида" зверолюдей (медведи, сильные и немного неуклюжие, собаки, прекрасные бойцы, выносливые и умелые, и кролики, ловкие и быстрые) сами они не разделяют себя и считают единой расой так же, как люди не делят себя на рыжих, чернявых и блондинов. Страдают паталогичесткой верностью (собаки - особенно сильно). Считается, что вид зверя в первую очередь говорит о характере. Другие "подвиды" встречаются, но исчезающе редко.

3\. Русалки. Условно делятся на речных и морских, хотя всей разницы - форма хвоста и плавников. Простоватые "прелесть какие дурочки", впрочем не без талантов. В основном ценят их завораживающий голос, считается, что красивее песен русалок только чарующие песни птицы Сирин. Так же к талантам рыбок принято относить феноменальную память и умение топить корабли. Впрочем, не смотря на последнее, русалки - вегетерианцы, практически не способные на убийство.

4\. Ламии. "Люди" с хвостами змей и рогами баранов(так же в наличии раздвоеные языки и глаза с вертикальными зрачками). Все, как один, ядовиты. Хотя некоторые и называют их земными русалками, общего, кроме отсутствия ног у них нет. Ламии серьезные, собранные хищники, живущие небольшими общинами. С людьми чаще всего общаются ламии-медики (делающие лекарства из своего яда). Страдают паталогической честностью - врать не умеют в принципе, так как лишены воображения.

5\. Гарпии. Летающая гуманоидная раса. Сплошные перья и немного когти. Всеядны :) Могут поднять в воздух вес, примерно в два, два с половиной раза превышающий их собственный. Когда работают на людей - занимаются разведкой. Впрочем, работают только с теми, кто заслужил доверие, что само по себе не просто. Пугливы, предпочитают сначала убежать, а потом разбираться. Из далека.

Редкие редкости  
1\. Солидорские змеептицы. Самоназвание - солидоры. На деле - скорее ящеры, чем птицы или змеи, но как-то сложилось, что называют их чаще всего именно так. Высокомерные эгоисты, что впрочем не мешает им горы сворачивать ради тех, к кому они привяжутся. Считаются одной из умнейших рас, а благодаря "памяти поколений" почти с рождения обладают неплохим запасом знаний и опыта. Владеют гипнозом.

2\. Птицы Сирин. Большие, пестрые птицы с человечески лицом. Зачаровывают пением все вокруг, в основном с целью съесть понравившееся, а потом сбежать от остального. С тех пор, как ушли эльфы не снисходят до разговоров.

3\. Вампиры. Умершие однажды, но вернувшиеся в мир люди. Происходит это не часто, обычно, в ситуациях спровоцированных другими вампирами. По молодости необходимо пить много крови, предпочтительно человеческой. В этот период большинство вампиров и отлавливается и убивается бывшими собратьями. Однако, со временем жажда крови угосает и отследить вампира, особенно если ему хватает ума не сидеть на одном месте, становится все сложнее. Солнечный свет для вампиров сильный аллерген, но со временем они к нему привыкают. То есть если молодняк на солнце практически разлогается, старые вампиры только жалуются на зуд, желание спать и по минимуму шевелиться. Владеют телепатией.

4\. Фениксы. Разумные птицы, про которых практически ничего не известно, просто потому, что они избегают общения даже с себе подобными. Живут только в Негорящем Лесу, по легенде защищая его от людей.

Вымершие расы  
1\. Драконы. Огромные летающие ящеры, когда-то гнездившиеся на летающем острове. Все перебиты людьми, так как из их сердец делали двигатели для летающих кораблей. Драконы в долгу не оставались и сбивали эти корабли при первой же возможности, поэтому люди узнали о том, что со временем сердца выдыхаются только после того, как погиб последний дракон.

2\. Эльфы. Единственная успешно конкурировавшая с людьми раса просто покинула мир, после гибели драконов. Сейчас от эльфов остался только ворох артефактов и полукровки, частично унаследовавшие часть способностей предков.

 

Продолжительность жизни различных разумных и условно разумных рас вселенной птиц:

1\. Фениксы. Фактически бессмертны, когда стареют, болеют или будучи убиты возгораются, оставляя в пепле яйцо, которое вылупляется в течении суток. Причем возраст убиваемой птицы значения не имеет. Если успеть разбить яйцо, оно все равно сгорит и появится новое. Впрочем, фениксов крайне мало и они практически не размножаются.

2\. Эльфы. Технически бессмертны. Не стареют, не болеют смертельными болезнями (если не считать затяжную хандру и депрессию, от которой могут покончить с собой, но это крайне редко случается). Однако умерают от смертельных ран (вроде отрубленной головы).

3\. Драконы. Живут от 3х до 5 тысяч лет. За подробностями к эльфам :)

4\. Ламии. Живут до тысячи лет.

5\. Русалки. Точный срок жизни русалок не известен, так как и мальки и старые особи (если они вообще есть) на глаза людям не показываются. Считается, что они так сильно отличаются от взрослых русалок, что никто не смог провести параллелей. А в условиях, при которых можно было бы точно отследить цикл жизни русалки они просто не выживают.

6\. Солидоры. Взрослеют заметными рывками и не стареют, пока не находят себе пару. После чего живут до смерти второй половины (не важно, насколько естественной), затем погибают.

7\. Гарпии. В среднем около четырехсот лет.

8\. Люди. Теоретически, если не заболеют, доживают где-то до двухсот лет. Впрочем, случается такое не часто. Средняя продолжительность жизни сильно зависит от страны и условий жизни.

9\. Зверолюди, любой породы, живут около 30ти лет.

10\. Птицы Сирин. Период активной жизни и охоты - около 25ти лет. Хотя начинается он уже после того, как птица повзрослела. До этого и после, они обычно устраиваются в каком-нибудь теплом, плохоосвещенном месте и ждут добычу, особо не шевелясь даже.

11\. Вампиры. Так как они считаются уже мертвыми людьми, продолжительности жизни, как таковой, не имеют. Обычно - пока тело не сожгут и не развеят по ветру...


End file.
